The other sides
by yas
Summary: Das sechste Jahr steht an. Harry erfährt etwas neues über seine Familie und darf sich damit in der Schule mit rumschlagen. Dann hat er auch noch Gefühle für jemanden, die nicht erwidert werden, oder doch? Lest selber!Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Also ich habe die Story noch mal hoch geladen, ich habe es erst nicht so ganz gecheckt. Jetzt kommt ein Kapitel nach dem anderen. Ich schreibe schon an dem 14. Kapitel. Ich habe auch schon das Ende der 1. Geschichte und schon den Anfang der Fortsetzung. Mir ist nämlich aufgefallen, dass mir da noch etwas fehlt.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling außer Josephine.  
  
Dann sage ich noch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Let the Story begin:  
  
Chapter 1 Die Überraschung  
  
Es war an einem Montagnachmittag, als plötzlich neben einem Jungen, der im Ligusterweg 4 im Garten saß, eine kleine zerzauste Eule auftauchte. Harry nahm ihr den Brief ab, die sie trug. Er war von Ron, seinem besten Freund.  
  
Hi Harry, wie geht's dir? Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass wir dich morgen um 14 Uhr abholen. Ich hoffe du hältst es bis dahin aus. Es lassen dich alle herzlichst grüßen, vor allem Lupin, der auch sehr niedergeschlagen ist wegen Sirius. Also bis morgen Ron  
  
Es war nur ein kurzer Brief, aber Harry freute sich über jeden Brief, auch wenn er nur so kurz war. Und wenn darin noch eine Nachricht, wie das er ab morgen nicht mehr hier sein würde, drin stand, freute er sich natürlich noch mehr. Er lief sofort in s Haus, um es den Dursleys zu sagen. Onkel Vernon war noch nicht von der Arbeit zurück und weil Dudley mal wieder mit seinen Kumpels traf, war er mit Tante Petunia alleine in der Küche. „Tante Petunia, ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte er. „Was ist?", fragte sie genervt. „Ich werde morgen abgeholt, das heißt Ron, wahrscheinlich auch sein Vater nehmen mich zu sich nach Hause.", antwortete Harry. „Aber du bist doch erst drei Tage hier, es kommt mir schon irgendwie komisch vor, aber mir soll es recht sein."„Sie werden bestimmt die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore haben und auch einen Grund mich schon so früh zu holen."„Ok, dann packe deine Sachen, so schneller kannst du morgen gehen."„Das hatte ich auch vor"Er nahm die Eule, die auf dem Fensterbrett saß, mit nach oben, aber nicht ohne einen giftigen Blick von Tante Petunia auf dem Weg bekommen zu haben, da sie es nicht leiden konnte, wenn man Eulen durch ihr Haus trägt. Es kam Harry sehr gelegen, weil er die ganze zeit an Sirius denken musste und er hoffte, dass ihn seine Freunde ablenken würden. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, setzte er die kleine Eule auf seine Schreibtisch und fing an Ron zu schreiben.  
  
Hi Ron, ich habe mit meiner Tante gesprochen und sie hat ja gesagt. Ich freu mich auf Morgen, ich glaube sie hat vor Moody, Lupin und die anderen und hatte keine andere Wahl, ich erwarte euch morgen. Grüße alle von mir Bis dann Harry  
  
Er band den Brief an Pigs Kralle und ließ ihn Losfliegen. Er hatte Rons Brief noch einmal durch gelesen und dachte nun an Lupin, er hatte alle seine Freunde verloren, es muss schrecklich sein, dachte Harry. Wie würde es voll Hermine und Ron ergehen, wenn er nicht mehr da sein würde. Er verwarf den Gedanken schnell, er würde nicht so schnell sterben, zumindest hoffte er es.  
  
Als er am nächsten morgen aufwachte, dachte er nur daran, dass er bald hier weg sein würde und die Dursleys für ein Jahr nicht sehen würde. Um 14 Uhr genau wie Ron beschrieben hatte, tauchten auf einmal Mr. Weasley und Lupin auf. Sie apparierten genau vor Onkel Vernons Nase im Wohnzimmer. Er hatte sich vor heute extra frei genommen, als er das mit der Abreise erfahren hatte. „Ah, hier sind wir richtig!", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Guten Tag, Mr. Dursley, Wo ist Harry? Ach da", Harry kam ins Wohnzimmer, als er Mr. Weasleys Stimme hörte. „Hast du deine Sachen, wir müssen uns beeilen. Dumbledore erwartet uns schon.", sagte Lupin schnell. „Ja, ich muss sie nur noch von oben holen.", sagte er. Harry wollte gerade gehen, als Mr. Weasley schon „Accio Harrys Sachen"rief und diese mit Hedwig angeflogen kamen. Onkel Vernon guckte sauer, als der Koffer, der Besen und der Käfig mit Hedwig an ihm vorbei flogen. Lupin nahm eine Dose aus seiner Tasche und stellte sie auf dem Tisch und sprach „Portus". „Also Harry du kannst dich jetzt verabschieden wenn du willst." Harry immer noch überrascht von dieser Hektik, die die Beiden verbreiteten, bekam Harry kein Wort heraus und ging lieber zum Tisch, wo die Beiden schon standen. Dann sagte Mr. Weasley: „Dann eben nicht. Auf drei! Eins...zwei...drei.", alle drei fassten die Dose an und wurden in einen Sog gezogen. Harry hasste dieses Gefühl, es war für ihn nach Flohpulver, die schrecklichste Art zu reisen.  
  
Er landete hart auf einen Boden eines Flurs. Er schaute sich um und sah, dass es das haus der Blacks war. Er wollte die Beiden nun endlich fragen, warum sie es so eilig hatten, als er auch schon Stimmen aus der Küche hörte. Er stand auf um hinzugehen und zu gucken, was da los war. Da kam auch schon Mrs. Weasley auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Harry schatz, wie schön dich wieder zu sehen. Komm erstmal mit in die Küche, ich mache gleich etwas zu essen." Harry folgte den Dreien in die Küche, dort sah er viele Leute stehen, er kannte alle außer zwei Personen. Diese hatte er noch nie gesehen. Die eine war ein Mädchen, ungefähr in seinem Alter, sie hatte schulterlanges schwarzes Haar und sonst sah sie ihm sehr ähnlich, er dachte, er stehe vor seiner Zwillingsschwester, aber das könnte auch nicht sein, das hätte er gewusst, oder haben sie ihn doch schon wieder etwas verschwiegen. Die andere Person war ein gemütlich aussehender Mann, der, wie Harry fand, nicht so richtig in diese Gemeinschaft hinein passte. „Ah Hallo Harry. Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich gewundert haben, warum wir dich so früh holen?", fragte Dumbledore und Harry nickte. „Also, es ist so, wie du siehst sind hier zwei Personen, die du nicht kennst, die eine ist Mr. Wise, er ist der Leiter eines Kinderheimes, in dem dieses Mädchen war, und sie ist Josephine...Potter, du denkst wahrscheinlich, das es ein Zufall ist, dass ihr den gleichen Nachnamen habt. Aber es ist keiner, sie wurde am 1. November vor 16 Jahren in Godrics Hollow gefunden, dabei auch Geburtsurkunden, von zwei Kindern, die am 31. Juli geboren wurden, namens Josephine Lily Potter und Harry James Potter. Sie haben nie den zweiten Jungen gefunden. Du denkst jetzt wahrscheinlich, warum es dir niemand erzählt hat. Ganz einfach, wir wussten, dass du eine Zwillingsschwester hast, aber wir haben sie nirgends wo gefunden und so dachten wir, sie hätte es nicht überlebt, und wir wollten dich nicht damit belasten noch jemanden verloren zu haben. Aber wie es scheint, hat sie es überlebt. Sie muss sich gut versteckt haben."Dumbledore machte eine Pause. Allen schein es nicht zu überraschen , was sie gerade gehört hatten, außer Josephine und Harry, sie schauten sich an und es schien Harry, als wusste sie genauso wenig wie er, was sie sagen, denken oder machen sollten. Sie hatten kaum eine Minute, als Dumbledore auch schon wieder das Wort ergriff: „Es geht jetzt darum, da Josephine keine Ahnung von Zauberei hat, wird sie es lernen müssen, nämlich so viel wie ihr in fünf Jahren gelernt habt um die Zags zu bestehen , muss sie in den Ferien schaffen. Weil ich möchte, dass sie in eure Stufe kommt, da sie schlecht bei den Erstklässlern anfangen kann. Das heißt sie muss viel lernen und in den letzten zwei Wochen die Prüfungen machen. Es werden mehrer Lehrer vorbei kommen, um sie zu unterrichten. Ich habe es mit ihr schon abgesprochen, wie es läuft. Ich denke mal es reicht erstmal an Informationen für heute, wir werden gleich zur Winkelgasse fahren und deine Sachen holen, Josephine, so dass wir morgen anfangen können. Molly, wie weit bist du mit dem Essen?"endete Dumbledore. Harry fand, dass es sich wie eine lange Rede angehört hatte. Mrs. Weasley antwortete: „Es ist fast fertig ihr könnt schon mal den Tisch decken. Und in der Zeit könnte Tonks mit Josephine und Harry nach oben gehen und bei den Sachen helfen. Dann könnt ihr auch gleich Hermine, Ron und Ginny mitbringen."Die drei standen auf. Tonks ging vor und die anderen folgten ihr. Tonks ließ ihre Koffer hoch schweben und ging die Treppe hoch. Harry und Josephine folgten ihr. Sie blieben an einer Tür stehen. Harry erkannte es, es war das Zimmer, indem er letztes Mal gewohnt hatte. Harry öffnete die Tür und sah auf dem Bett schon drei sitzen. „Hi Harry, schön dich wieder zusehen und du musst Josephine sein, Dumbledore hat uns schon alles erzählt. Ihr seht euch wirklich ähnlich. Ich bin Hermine und das Ron und Ginny.", prustete Hermine los. Josephine antwortete: „Ja, ich bin es, aber bitte nennt mich Jo, der Name ist mir zu lang und irgendwie mag ich ihn auch nicht so gerne." Tonks unterbrach sie „Ok, Jo. Es gibt da ein Problem, in diesem Zimmer sind drei Betten, aber im Mädchenzimmer nur zwei, das hieße, wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde, dass du hier mit den Jungen schläfst, sonst müssten alle die Zimmer wechseln." „ach Quatsch, im Heim habe ich auch mit Zwei Jungen in einem Zimmer gewohnt. Also ich habe null Probleme."„Dann ist die Sache beschlossen. Ihr könnt gleich auspacken, erst gibt es was zu essen."Sie stiefelten alle runter in die Küche. Unten setzten sie sich an den Tisch, der nun größer aussah als vorher. Jo hatte sich jetzt einen Zopf gemacht und setzte sich gegenüber von Harry. Harry drehte sich zu Ron der neben ihm saß und fragte ihn:"Ihr wusstet alles, warum hasst du es mir nicht geschrieben, dann hätte ich mich vorbereiten können meinem Spiegelbild zu begegnen."Ron antwortete darauf:" Harry beruhig dich! Ja, wir haben es gewusst und Dumbledore meinte er wollte es dir selber erzählen und nicht wieder den gleichen Fehler, wie letztes Jahr machen. Als er nicht mit dir gesprochen hatte. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es dir schon erzählt hat, aber er will versuchen dir diesmal Okklumentik beizubringen."„ Ne, er hatte es mir nicht erzählt, Gott-Sein- Dank macht es Snape nicht mehr. Ist es nicht komisch, dass sie jetzt erst herausgefunden haben, dass es Jo gibt?"„ Schon, aber Dumbledore meint, dass deine ,eher gesagt, eure Mutter eine Schutz auf euch gelegt hatte, dass keiner, außer er hätte euch gesehen, irgendwie aufspüren können und weil sie keiner gesehen hatte konnten man auch nicht herausfinden, dass sie noch lebt (ein bisschen wirsch). Er hatte uns auch erzählt, dass er bei einem Besuch in diesem Heim, wo sie lebte, als er eine Jungen, der auch auf unsere Schule geht zu überreden wieder zur Schule zu gehen, hatte er sie entdeckt, als sie sich mit jemanden geprügelt hatte und dabei eine Bank durch die Luft schleuderte ohne sie zu berühren und dann sah er auch noch die Ähnlichkeit mit dir. Dann ding er zum Heimleiter und fragte wer sie ist und der erzählte Dumbledore die Geschichte, wie man sie gefunden hatte und ab da an war es amtlich Josephine Lily Potter ist wieder aufgetaucht und lebt.  
  
Dumbledore sprach sofort mit ihr und sie meinte, sie hätte herausgefunden, dass sie mit bloßem Gedanken Gegenstände fliegen lassen kann oder andere Sachen, die die anderen nicht können, aber sie wäre nie darauf gekommen, dass sie eine Hexe sein soll. Jetzt weißt du warum sie erst jetzt aufgetaucht ist."„Wirklich sie kann Gegenstände mit bloßem Gedanken bewegen?"fragte Harry immer noch erstaunt, von dem was Ron gesagt hatte. Ron nickte. „Das ist ja Wahnsinn! Ich denke, sie hat bestimmt keine Bilder von unseren Eltern. Sie würde sich bestimmt freuen welche zu sehen, ich habe das Fotoalbum irgendwo."  
  
Harry war fertig mit dem Essen und musterte Jo noch mal ganz genau. Sie hatte, im Gegensatz zu ihm, die Augen von seinem Vater, aber sonst sahen sie sich sehr ähnlich. Jo hatte nur lange schwarze Haare und sah auch ein bisschen weiblicher aus. Aber sonst sah man keinen großen Unterschied. Nachdem Aussehen nach war sie ganz klar seine Schwester, aber irgendwie konnte er es sich noch gar nicht richtig vorstellen. In der Zeit, als Harry nachdacht und sie anstarrte, war auch Jo fertig geworden und fing nun auch Harry an zu starren.  
  
Solange bis Lupin sagte: „Nun, ich denke wir sind fertig. Harry und Josephine sollten jetzt ihre Sachen auspacken gehen und dann fahren wir in die Winkelgasse."Harry und Jo standen auf und gingen nach oben. Ron wollte gerade hinterher, als ihn Hermine aufhielt: "Lass die beiden Mal alleine, sie brauchen erstmal ein bisschen Zeit für sich, die beiden haben ja noch nicht mal ein Wort gewechselt."Ron sah es ein und setzte sich wieder hin.  
  
Als sie beiden oben angekommen waren, fragte Harry Jo: " Ey, Ron hat mir erzählt, dass du Dinge fliegen lassen kannst ohne Zauberspruch, stimmt das?"„Ja, es stimmt, wenn Dumbledore es nicht gesehen hätte, wäre ich nicht hier und hätte dich wahrscheinlich nie getroffen. Im Heim habe sie mir oft erzählt, dass ich ein Zwillingsbruder habe und ich wollte oft losziehen, um dich zu suchen, aber sie haben mich immer erwischt, wenn ich abhauen wollte. Hier guck mal!"Sie hatte den Schrank geöffnet und ging zum Koffer und öffnete ihn. Sie schaute ein Pullover an und er erhob sich und als ob sie ihren Pullover mit ihren Augen folgen würde, flog der Pullover in den Schrank und sie ließ ihn sanft auf ein Brett im Schrank fallen. Harry staunte über das, was er gerade gesehen hatte.,, Ich konnte früher nur Gegenstände hoch schweben lassen , aber nach kurzer Zeit fielen sie wieder runter. Aber ich habe immer geübt und schon bald konnte ich diese Begabung beherrschen. Ich übe aber noch daran mehrere Sachen auf ein Mal zu transportieren und deshalb geht es normal einfacher."Sie nahm ein Stapel von Kleidung auf den Arm und warf ihn in den Schrank, nach zwei Gängen war sie fertig. Dann konnte Harry sich erst wieder fassen und fing auch an seine Sachen ein zu packen. In der Zeit hing sie ein Poster auf, auf dem ein Fußballspieler drauf war. Auf einmal fragte Jo:,, Harry?!"„Ja, was ist"„Ich habe eine Frage?", sie hörte sich jetzt ernster an, als noch vor ein paar Minuten , ,, hast du Bilder von unseren Eltern?"„Ich habe ein Fotoalbum, Hagrid hat es mir an Weihnachten im meinem 1. Jahr geschenkt. Warte mal, hier ist es."Harry holte das Album aus seinem Koffer und zeigte es Jo. Sie schaute es sich in Ruhe an. Es liefen ihr ein paar Tränen über das Gesicht, dann holte sie auf einmal ein goldenes Amulett aus ihrem T- Shirt, dass sie um ihren Hals trug ,,Schau mal! Das haben sie bei mir gefunden , ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, dass sie meine Eltern sind und es sieht so aus, als ob sie es wären", sagte Jo traurig. Sie öffnete das Amulett und dann sah Harry, dass sie es waren . „Es sind sie wirklich , hier hänge es wieder um, dann verlieren wir es nicht."„Mach ich. Ich habe nur nie verstanden, warum die sich bewegen."„ Die Zauberbilder bewegen sich halt, es war für mich auch erst komisch. Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt runtergehen, die warten bestimmt schon"„ Einen Moment noch", Harry wollte gerade aufstehen, als Jo ihn umarmte „Endlich habe ich dich gefunden." Danach gingen sie nach unten, da wurden sie schon ungeduldig von Dumbledore und Lupin erwartet. 


	2. 2 Chapter

Chapter 2 Wie beim ersten Mal... „Können wir jetzt gehen?"fragte Lupin. Die beiden nickten. „Wie kommen wir den diesmal dahin?"fragte Harry. Dumbledore antwortete ihm: ,, Wir werden mit der U-Bahn fahren. Und gehen dann durch den „tropfenden Kessel"." „Cool, genau so wie ich das erste Mal dort hingekommen bin."Sagte Harry darauf. Sie gingen Richtung U-Bahn und unterhielten sich. Jo fragte nach tausenden Sachen, die sie nicht verstand. In der U-Bahn ging es so weiter und als sie ausstiegen meinte sie: „Woher kriege ich den Geld, ich habe ja nichts, womit ich mir etwas kaufen kann?"„Das dachte ich vorher auch, aber in der Winkelgasse gibt es eine Bank, wo unsere Eltern Geld angelegt haben, nur für uns. Es ist schon eine ganze Menge."„OK, dann mal los. Wo geht's jetzt lang", sagte Jo fröhlich. Sie gingen nun in den „tropfenden Kessel", wo sie von allen fröhlich begrüßt worden. Sie gingen weiter durch zum anderen Ende und gingen hinaus. Nun standen sie vor der Wand. Dumbledore nahm seinen Zauberstab und tippte dreimal gegen die Wand. Jo stand da als wären sie verrückt gegen eine Wand zu klopfen, aber dann öffnete sich die Wand und man sah eine belebte Einkaufsstraße mit den verschiedensten Zauberläden. Danach staunte Jo nur noch und Harry meint: „ Ey, mach deinen Mund zu! Wir wissen, dass du es nicht glauben kannst. Wir müssen jetzt da lang."Sie gingen an einem Kesselladen und an einem Laden namens Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus, wo viele Eulen draußen und drinnen standen, entlang. In den nächsten Laden gab es Sachen für Besen und Quidditch. Dann kamen sie an eine Art schneeweißes Schloss. Neben dem blank poliertem Bronzetor, in einer scharlachroten und goldbesticktem stand ein Kobold. „Los, lasst uns reingehen!"sagte Lupin. Dumbledore ging zu einem Kobold und sprach mit ihm. „Folgt mir!"sagte der Kobold und sie stiegen in einen Wagon, der sie durch ein Netz von Schienen und Gängen fuhr: „Verlies 687, bitte aussteigen. Schlüssel bitte."Harry reichte dem Kobold stand Jo da und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie diesen großen Berg aus Gold und Silber sah. „Jetzt komm schon, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Nimm die beiden Säcke und füll etwas davon ein. Ich mache es auch schon mal für mich, dann brauche ich es später nicht mehr machen."Als sie wieder aus Gringotts raus waren, fragte Jo: „Was brauche ich denn alles?"„Ich habe hier eine Liste gemacht, was du fürs erste brauchst. Zum einen natürlich einen Zauberstab, den bekommst du bei Ollivanders, dann für Zaubertränke benötigst du einen Kessel und ein Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen und eine Waage aus Messing und für Astronomie benötigst du ein Teleskop. Ich denke ihr beiden geht einen Zauberstab aussuchen und ich und Remus holen die restlichen Sachen. Dann mal los!"Jo gab denn beiden Geld und Harry und sie gingen zu Ollivanders. „Komm da vorne ist es schon"Harry deutete auf einen kleinen Laden. Sie traten hinein, dort im inneren stand ein älterer Mann, der gerade ein Kind mit seiner Mutter verabschiedete. „Ah, Mr. Potter schön sie zu sehen. Und wer ist das?"„Hallo, ich bin Jo Potter"„Jo Potter, also ist das wahr mit der Zwillingsschwester, sie waren ja unauffindbar. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was wir für euch tun können. Welche ist deine Zauberhand?" sagte er. „Ich denke mal rechts."Auf einmal nahm er ein Maßband und ließ es alles an Jo ausmessen. Harry bemerkt, dass es das Gleiche war, von dem er vor 5 Jahren selber ausgemessen wurde. Mr. Ollivander kam mit einem Stapel von Zauberstäben wieder, nachdem er für ein paar Sekunden verschwunden war. „Also probier mal diesen: 11 ½ Zoll, Ebenholz und Drachenherzfaser, geschmeidig."Jo nahm ihn in die Hand und bewegte ihn, sofort riss Ollivander ihn wieder aus der Hand. „ Hier! Mahagoni, 11 Zoll, elastisch und eine Phönixfeder", Harry sah, dass aus dem Zauberstab rote Funken raus kamen. „Das ist der Richtige. Das wären dann 7 Galleonen."Sie bezahlten und gingen hinaus. Sie sahen Dumbledore und Lupin, die an einer Eisdiele anstanden. Harry und Jo gingen ihnen entgegen. Die beiden hatten vier Eistüten in der Hand. Sie gaben Harry und Jo zwei von denen. „Danke" sagten die Beiden. „Alles bekommen?"fragte Lupin. „Ja, haben wir. Ihr auch?"fragte Jo. „Sieht so aus. Dann können wir ja jetzt wieder nach Hause fahren, oder?"Alle nickten.  
  
Als sie wieder nach Hause fuhren, fragte Dumbledore, was sie Jo für ein Zauberstab bekommen hat. Jo holte ihn raus und zeigte ihn ihnen. „Er ist elf Zoll, aus Mahagoni und Phönixfeder und sogar elastisch. Was auch immer das bedeuten soll."meinte Jo. „Ich weiß es auch nicht genau, aber dein Vater hatte den gleichen Zauberstab, außer das er keine Phönixfeder sondern Einhornhaare hatte. Ich glaube, wenn Sirius noch leben würde, wäre er froh, dass zumindest einer James charakterlich ähnlich ist und dann noch diese Ähnlichkeit mit dem Zauberstab. Auch er konnte genauso wie du Gegenstände ohne Zauberstab bewegen."Fing Lupin an zu reden. Jo und Harry schauten ihn erstaunt an. „Wie meinst du Charakterähnlichkeit?"„Wie ich gehört habe hast du das Heim, indem du warst, ganz schön durcheinander gebracht und James und Sirius haben in der Schule auch eine ganze menge Schwachsinn angestellt. Das meine ich damit."antwortete Lupin. Harry merkte in sich ein komisches Gefühl aufkommen. Jo hat geschafft, was Harry schon fast immer versucht hatte, seinen Vater ähnlich zu sein. Ok, er hatte es sich letztes Jahr ausgeredet. Als er gesehen hatte, was sein Vater für ein Mensch war, aber trotzdem wollte er immer so sein und jetzt aus wäre Jo die Heldin. Warum ist sie bloß aufgetaucht und muss auch noch so aussehen wie er, dachte Harry und wurde eifersüchtig. Warum hatte ihn nie jemand erzählt, dass sein Vater diese Begabung mit dem Schweben hatte.  
  
Sie schwiegen auf den ganzen Rückweg. Als sie wieder am Grimauld Place ankamen, ging Jo sofort nach hoch, um ihre Sachen weg zu bringen. Harry ging weiter in die Küche. Dort saßen auch Ron und Hermine, er ging zu ihnen und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl zwischen ihnen. „Was ist los? Du siehst nicht gerade glücklich aus. Hattet ihr keinen Erfolg beim Sachen einkaufen?"fragte Hermine besorgt. Harry erzählte ihnen alles was Lupin ihnen in der U-Bahn erzählt hatte. „Ach komm, mach dir nichts draus. Ich wette dafür bist du deiner Mutter am ähnlichsten. Sie muss doch auch etwas Besonderes gewesen sein. Sonst hätte dein Vater sich ja nicht in sie verliebt, oder?"versuchte Ron ihn zu trösten. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber es nervt, dass sie die ganze Zeit so tut, als wäre ich der einzige Mensch mit dem sie reden könnte, nur weil ich ihr Bruder bin und ich kenne sie doch erst seit ein paar Stunden. Das ist echt krank.", meinte Harry ein bisschen sauer. „Du würdest auch so handeln, wenn du in ihrer Situation wärst."sagte Hermine. „Kann schon sein. Es war nur, es kam einfach so über mich. Ich denke ich war einfach eifersüchtig. Ich sollte mich vielleicht doch mehr um sie kümmern."sah Harry es langsam ein. „Tu das unbedingt. Sie braucht jetzt viel Unterstützung, sonst wird sie Hogwarts nie sehen." meinte Hermine. Plötzlich kam Jo in die Küche, Harry merkte, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Er dachte, ob Jo sie vielleicht gerade gehört hatte. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen. Ließ ein Glas rüberschweben und goss sich Wasser ein. Dann fing sie an zu reden: „Hi, ich bin voll aufgeregt. Morgen werde ich das erste Mal mit dem Zauberstab zaubern. Aber ich werde es bestimmt verhauen." „Ach Quatsch, wir können ja schon mal mit dir üben." sagte Hermine aufmunternd. „Aber wir dürfen doch gar nicht zaubern, oder habe ich da was verpasst?"fragte Harry. „Hat dir das noch keiner erzählt, wir haben die Erlaubnis vom Ministerium, dass wir in den Ferien zaubern dürfen. Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass uns kein Muggel sieht."klärte Hermine ihn auf. „Das ist cool! Dann lass uns mal anfangen."sagte Harry. Sie fingen an ein paar Sachen zu üben. Harry merkte jetzt, dass Jo voll gut drauf ist und dass er sie vielleicht zu schnell verurteilt hat. Sie übten bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Bis Ron sagte: „Ich bin sauow müde. Lass uns aufhören und endlich ins Bett gehen."Er gähnte dabei. „Das ist eine gute Idee."meinte Jo darauf. Sie gingen alle rauf und legten sich ins Bett. 


	3. 3 Chapter

Chapter 3 Die Zugfahrt Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und die Ferien waren auch schon fast rum. In dieser Zeit hat Harry seine Zag Ergebnisse bekommen. Er hatte Acht Zags, sogar in Wahrsagen hatte er noch bestanden, nur mit A, aber immerhin bestanden. In Zaubertränke hatte er sogar ein E geschafft, das versicherte ihn, dass Snape seine Finger diesmal nicht im Spiel hatte. Nur in Geschichte war er durchgefallen, dass dachte er sich eigentlich auch schon, aber störte ihn auch nicht weiter. Er hatte nun Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Kräuterkunde und natürlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste fürs nächste Schuljahr gewählt. Jo machte sich ganz gut im Unterricht und holte immer mehr auf. Sie war schon fast so gut wie Harry selber und sie hatte noch eine Woche bis zu den ersten Prüfungen.  
  
Sie saßen in der Küche und lernten für Kräuterkunde. „Wie war das noch mal mit der Teufelsschlinge?"fragte Hermine Jo aus. „Sie mag kein Sonnenlicht und man muss ruhig bleiben, wenn sie einen hat, und nicht rumzappeln. Sie kommt nur in dunklen und feuchten Gegenden vor. Richtig?"fragte Jo zurück. „Das war super. Besser hätte ich es auch nicht sagen können"meinte Hermine. „Ich habe solche Angst, dass ich es nächste Woche nicht packe. In der Muggelschule habe ich die Prüfungen auch immer verhauen."jammerte Jo. „Du wirst es schon schaffen. Du bist so gut, es ist schon fasst unmöglich, dass du auch nur in irgendeiner Weise durchfällst. Du hasst noch eine Woche und hasst den wichtigsten Stoff schon durch. Jetzt geht es nur noch um die Feinheiten. Wir sind ja auch noch da und üben noch mit dir."sprach Harry zu ihr. Nachdem Gespräch dachte Jo, dass sie es vielleicht doch packen könnte. Schon gerade, da sie die Unterstützung von den anderen hat.  
  
Zwei Wochen später:  
  
Schon war der letzte Tag von Jos Prüfungen gekommen. „Oh mein Gott. Ich habe jetzt noch Verwandlung. Aber dann bin ich endlich fertig!"sagte Jo erleichtert. „Wir drücken dir alle die Daumen."sagte Hermine. Ron, Ginny und Harry stimmten ihr zu. Jo ging runter in ein Zimmer, wo die Prüfungen immer stattfinden. Harry und die anderen machten sich in der Zeit schon mal im Zimmer von den Jungs gemütlich. Sie hatten ihre Bücher für die Schule schon besorgt und Hermine las schon wieder in einem. „ Ihr solltet vielleicht auch schon mal in eure Bücher gucken. Das Jahr wird bestimmt sehr schwer."keifte Hermine die Jungs an. „Ich kann mich sowieso jetzt nicht konzentrieren, schon gerade nicht wenn Jo gerade Prüfung hat."meinte Harry. „Nun beruhigt euch doch. Sie wird es bestimmt schaffen. Wir haben genug mit ihr geübt. Sie ist super darin." „Wenn du meinst. Was denkt ihr, würde Malfoy denken wenn er von Jo wüsste. Dann wären es zwei Potters, mit denen er sich rumschlagen müsste. Ich kann mir nämlich nicht denken, dass sie ihn leiden kann."plapperte der Rothaarige. „Wir werden es Übermorgen erfahren. Dann werden wir ihn wieder sehen. Mit seinem scheiß Freunden." Sagte Harry ein bisschen sauer. Aber er dachte immer daran, wie es Malfoy wohl ergangen ist, nachdem sein Vater nach Askaban musste. Nun musste er auch ohne Vater auskommen. Auf der einen Seite tat Malfoy ihm ein bisschen Leid, auf der anderen hatte es sein Vater auch verdient und er sollte sich nicht so anstellen. „Wie lange dauert es denn noch. Haben wir auch so lange gebraucht?"fragte Ron ungeduldig. „Sie macht doch Theorie und Praxis in einem. Das dauert halt länger, aber sie müsste trotzdem gleich fertig sein. Wir können ja schon mal langsam runtergehen."sagte Hermine altklug. Also gingen sie runter, als ihnen auch schon Jo entgegenkam. „Ich hab's geschafft. Heute Abend bekomme ich die Ergebnisse, so dass ich morgen meine Bücher holen kann."redete sie fröhlich drauf los. „Schön, können wir jetzt etwas essen? Ich habe schrecklichen Hunger."maulte Ron. „Gute Idee. Ich habe richtig Hunger bekommen."stimmte Jo ihm zu. Sie blödelten den ganzen Tag rum und hatten furchtbar viel Spaß. Jo war jetzt auch entspannter, da jetzt ihre Prüfungen vorbei waren. Dann kam Dumbledore herein und überreichte Jo die Ergebnisse. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so gut sind. Nicht das ich es dir nicht zu getraut hätte. Es ist nur sehr überraschend."sprach Dumbledore. Jo öffnete den Brief und holte ein Blatt Papier heraus, auf dem die Ergebnisse standen. Sie staunte nicht schlecht. „Mach den Mund wieder zu und zeig her!"befahl Harry. Jo reichte ihm den Brief. Er konnte es auch nicht fassen und starrte auf die Ergebnisse. „Nun sag schon"forderte Ron die beiden auf etwas zu sagen. „Ich habe in Kräuterkunde, Astronomie, Arithmetik und Geschichte E's und in den Anderen O's. Also insgesamt neun Zags."sagte Jo. „Ich würde dann mal sagen du heißt die freie Fächerwahl bei den Noten. Du solltest am Besten die Fächer nehmen in denen du O's hast und dann noch vielleicht Kräuterkunde zur Unterstützung zu Zaubertränke."Schlug Hermine vor. „Hört sich gut an. Hatte ich auch vor gehabt als ich die Noten gesehen hatte."sagte Jo darauf. „Dann ist es beschlossene Sache?"fragte Dumbledore. Jo nickte. „Dann hasst du hier deine Bücherliste! Harry, könnte ich dich mal eine kurzen Moment sprechen?"fragte der alte Mann. Harry nickte. Sie gingen vor die Tür und der jüngere fragte: „Was ist denn?"  
  
„Ich wollte mit dir über die Okklumentikstunden reden. Ich denke wir sollten die zweimal pro Woche machen. Irgendetwas dagegen einzuwenden?"  
  
„Nein habe ich nicht. Nur an welchen Tagen und um wie viel Uhr?"  
  
„ Wie wäre es Dienstag und Donnerstag um 17 Uhr?"  
  
„Hört sich gut an. Bis jetzt habe ich nichts dagegen. Wenn nichts Wichtiges dazwischen kommt, denke ich müsste es klappen."  
  
„ Ok, dann sehen wir uns morgen. Und lass Josephine ein bisschen Freiheit auf Hogwarts. Lass sie selber alles entdecken und neue Freunde finden. Es ist nur ein Ratschlag!"  
  
Dann verabschiedete sich Dumbledore, er meinte er müsse noch viel für den Schulanfang vorbereiten.  
  
Der Tag der Abreise war gekommen. Diesmal waren sie schon eine halbe Stunde vor Abfahrt am Bahnhof. Es war eine Premiere. „Ich komme nicht mit euch mit. Ich will mich alleine durchschlagen. Ihr versteht mich doch, oder? Ich möchte da alleine durch, ohne dass mich jeder mit Harry vergleicht."sprach Jo zu den anderen. Keiner hatte etwas dagegen und so gingen sie erstmals getrennte Wege.  
  
Jo ließ ihren Koffer in den Zug schweben und suchte sich erstmal ein leeres Abteil. Am Ende fand sie ein kleines Abteil. Der Koffer schwebte auf die Kofferablage und Jo setzte sich hin. Sie kramte aus ihrer Jackentasche einen Spiegel, Harry hatte ihr diesen Spiegel gegeben und gesagt, dass er von ihrem Patenonkel sei und dass sie das Gegenstück im Ministerium gefunden haben, als sie aufgeräumt hatten. Jetzt hatten Harry und Jo die beiden Spiegel und konnten so immer reden, auch wenn sie nicht zusammen waren. Sie dachte, dass er es bestimmt gleich ausprobieren wird, um zu wissen wo sie ist und was sie macht. Auf einmal betrat ein blonder Junge das Abteil. „Jo? Was machst du denn hier?"fragte der Junge. „Was ich hier mache, fragst du. Das könnte ich dich auch fragen."sagte Jo zu dem Jungen. „Ich gehe hier auf die Schule. Dich habe ich hier aber noch nie gesehen. Das muss also dein erstes Jahr sein, aber ich dachte du bist 16 Jahre. Also irgendetwas stimmt nicht."redete der Blonde. Jo erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte, wie sie gefunden wurde und wie sie die Prüfungen gemacht hatte. Sie erzählte ihm nur nicht, wer sie in Wirklichkeit ist nämlich die Zwillingsschwester von Harry Potter. „So jetzt weißt du es. Aber warum bist du ins Heim gegangen. Ich wäre nie freiwillig dahin gegangen."  
  
„ Ich möchte jetzt bitte nicht darüber reden. Erzähl ich dir vielleicht ein andern mal. Weißt du schon in welches Haus du kommst?"  
  
„Nein weiß ich nicht. Ich bin sehr gespannt. Ich darf mich gleich den Erstklässlern anschließen. Super."  
  
„Das heißt ich werde dich erst wieder in der großen Halle wieder sehen."  
  
„Sieht so aus."  
  
Sie schwiegen ‚ne ganze Weile ungefähr 2/3 der Fahrt. Jo dachte daran wie Harry, Ron und Hermine immer über Draco reden. Sie fand ihn eigentlich ganz nett. Aber sie hatte Angst davor, wenn er herausfinden würde, wer sie wirklich ist. Sie wünschte sich, dass sich Harry und Draco gut verstehen würden, aber es sah nicht so aus. Schon gerade nicht wenn sie hörte, was Harry über ihn erzählte. Was wäre wenn er es erfährt, spätestens heute Abend wird er es erfahren. Soll sie es ihm jetzt erzählen? Wird er ihr nicht böse sein, wenn sie es ihm nicht sofort erzähle? Tausend Fragen spinnen in ihrem Kopf herum, dann hörte sie eine Stimme: „Jo! Jo hörst du mich!"„ Was ist los?"fragte sie verdutzt „Ich glaube dein Spiegel spricht mit dir!"sagte Draco. Jo nahm den Spiegel und blickte hinein: „Was ist? Mir geht's gut und du brauchst mir nicht hinter her spionieren."„Hör mal zu, du weißt was du machen musst, wenn du aus dem Zug aussteigst? Wir sind nämlich gleich da. Ich glaube dir, dass es dir gut geht!"sprach die Stimme aus dem Spiegel. „ Ich weiß auch was ich gleich machen muss, du bist ja fast aufgeregter als ich. Ich komme nur auf eine neue Schule und werde was ganz neues erleben. Aber ich werde es schon hinkriegen und zur Not habe ich ja noch dich."„Dann ist ja alles klar. Dann bis gleich."„Ok, dann bis gleich"„Wer war das denn?"fragte Draco. „Es war mein Bruder. Er hat wohl Angst, dass ich nichts gebacken kriege, nur weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich es erstmal alleine Versuchen will, ohne seine Bekanntheit im Vordergrund."erklärte Jo. „Harry Potter ist also dein Bruder!"stellte Draco fest. „Woher her weißt du das?"„1. Ich habe seine Stimme gerade erkannt und 2. Du siehst ihm verdammt ähnlich. Wie lange hattest du eigentlich vor das mir zu verheimlichen? Sollte ich also erst heute Abend erfahren und vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt werden. Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht."sagte Draco beleidigt. „Ich hatte Angst es dir zu sagen. Weil ihr beide euch hasst und ich dachte wenn ich es dir erzähle willst du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst!" „Wie kommst du denn da drauf. Ich mag dich und es wird auch nichts daran ändern, dass Potter dein Bruder ist. Und zur Information, ich hasse ihn nicht. Ich bin nur immer noch sauer, dass er die Freundschaft von diesem Weasley meiner vorgezogen hat." „Aber das ist doch jetzt sechs Jahre her, könntest du es nicht vergessen." „Man kann sechs Jahre nicht einfach so vergessen, wir haben die ganze Zeit den anderen nur Ärger eingebracht."„Ihr könnt euch doch noch mal zusammen setzten und miteinander reden. Vielleicht klärt sich dann eine Menge."„Man könnte es versuchen, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob es was bringen würde. Du kannst ja mal mit Harry reden. Er würde sicher nicht auf mich hören, wenn ich es ihm sagen würde."„Ok, mache ich, wenn ich mal mit ihm alleine bin. Ich glaube nicht, dass es so gut ist, wenn ich es tue, wenn wir von lauter Leuten umgeben sind."„Wir sind ja schon da. Wir müssen jetzt unsere Sachen anziehen."Sie zogen sich schnell um und dann hielt der Zug auch schon. Sie stiegen aus und Jo folgte den Erstklässlern in Richtung Hagrid. 


	4. 4 Chapter

Chapter 4 Ein interessanter Zaubertrank Harry und die anderen gingen zu den Kutschen und fuhren damit zum Schloss. Sie gingen in die große Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch. Hermine fragte Harry: „Was meinst du, mit wem hat sich Jo wohl angefreundet? Sie kam uns ja nicht besuchen d.h. dass sie sich mit irgendjemanden gut unterhalten haben muss. Also was denkst du?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie hatte es mir vorhin nicht erzählt. Es geht uns auch nichts an. Sie wird schon jemanden getroffen haben, sie kann nicht die ganze Zeit die Klappe halten zur Not wer sie zu uns gekommen, um mit uns zu reden."meinte Harry genervt. „Schau da kommen sie schon! Jo ist da hinten!"bemerkte Ron.  
  
Der sprechende Hut sang sein alljährliches Lied und fing danach an die Schüler in die Häuser einzuteilen. Es wurden zu erst die Erstklässler eingeteilt. Es waren fünf neue Gryffindor dabei. Dann war Jo dran, sie ging langsam auf den Hut zu und setzte ihn vorsichtig auf. „Ah, noch ein Potter. Bei dir ist es das gleiche. Du wärst in Slytherin auch gut aufgehoben, aber ich denke am besten wäre es trotzdem in GRYFFINDOR!"Jo war erleichtert und lief zum Gryffindortisch hin. Sie hätte nichts dagegen gehabt nach Slytherin zu kommen, da dort ja Draco war, aber sie wollte doch lieber nach Gryffindor. Sie wurde mit Beifall empfangen. Sie freute sich endlich in Hogwarts zu sein und Zauberei zu lernen. Dumbledore sprach wie jedes Jahr die Warnungen aus nicht in den Wald zu gehen und wieder ein paar neue Verbote von dem Hausmeister Filch „Ich möchte euch auch noch sagen , dass dieses Jahr keine Quidditchspiele stattfinden werden, da wir nicht sicher sein können, ob Voldemort oder einer seiner Anhänger draußen lauert. Deshalb werden dieses Jahr auch keine Besuche nach Hogsmeade stattfinden und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wird im Schloss stattfinden. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass wir dieses Jahr viel Spaß haben werden."fügte Dumbledore noch hinzu. „Wie soll man dabei Spaß haben, wenn ein alles verboten wird" sagte Jo. „Es wird schon gehen. Du hast doch gehört warum. Ich denke, dass es auch so besser ist. Schon gerade, weil Harry am meisten in Gefahr ist und die anderen Schüler."meinte Hermine. Dann tauchten auch schon lauter Speisen auf den Tischen auf. Sie aßen gemütlich auf, Jo konnte es gar nicht fassen. So viel zu essen hatte sie noch nie auf einmal gehabt. Sie futterte sich richtig voll und sie war vor allem froh, dass keiner sie fragte, mit wem sie sich im Zug unterhalten hatte, dann wäre sie geliefert, schon gerade hier am Gryffindortisch. Sie schaute zu dem Tisch der Slytherin hin und erblickte Draco. Sie schaute ihn an und er blickte sie im selben Moment zurück. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, sie lächelten sich an. Auf einmal sagte Harry: „Habe ich mich verguckt oder hat Malfoy gerade gelächelt?"„Ich habe nichts gesehen. Wir sitzen auch mit dem Rücken zu ihm."sprach Ron. „Ich denke es sind alle fertig. Dann können jetzt alle in ihre Häuser gehen." beendete Dumbledore das Willkommensessen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag trafen sie sich beim Frühstück wieder. „Und wie habt ihr geschlafen?"fragte Jo die Anderen. Alle sagten gut. „Was habt ihr für einen Stundenplan?"fragte Hermine. „Wir haben erstmal eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und dann zwei Stunden Kräuterkunde. Und ihr?"fragte Harry„Ich habe zuerst die ersten vier Stunden frei und dann zwei Stunden Arithmatik und dann noch zwei stunden Geschichte und noch eine alte Runen." sagte Hermine. „Ich habe zuerst zwei Stunden frei und danach noch zwei Stunden Kräuterkunde.", meinte Ron. „Ihr habt es gut noch die ersten Stunden frei und wir haben jetzt Snape. Ich liebe es!"jammerte Jo. „Wir sollten dann mal los. Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zu Zaubertränke und dann noch am ersten Tag. Also dann bis zur Pause!"Jo und Harry gingen zu Snapes Kerker, sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, es waren aber nur noch Plätze in der letzten Reihe und neben Malfoy frei.  
  
„Hi Jo!"begrüßte sie Malfoy. „Hi Draco!"grüßte sie zurück. Jo setzte sich zwischen Harry und Malfoy. „Willst du mir irgendetwas sagen?"fragte Harry Jo. Jo antwortete: „Nichts das ich wüsste."„Ach wirklich, wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit, wie du Malfoy kennen gelernt hast"„ Er ist ein paar Tage, bevor ich zu euch gekommen bin, ins Heim gekommen. Keine Ahnung warum. Und dann haben wir uns noch im Zug unterhalten. Mehr nicht."„Psst, Snape ist da!"flüsterte Malfoy ihnen zu. „Herzlich Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr. Dieses Jahr wird das härteste, dass sie je erlebt hatten. Wir wollen heute nicht viel reden, sondern gleich mit einem neuen Trank anfangen. Er heißt „Amor inveni"Wer weiß was das für ein Trank ist?"Snape schaute sich um „Ja, Miss Potter!"„Also, er ist ein Liebestrank. Wenn man ihn trinkt, dann erkennt man, für wen sein Herz schlägt."„Richtig. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor."„Dann wollen wir mal anfangen."Snape ließ die Anleitung an der Tafel erscheinen. Alle holten sich ihre Sachen und begannen den Trank zu zubereiten. „Wow, ich glaube es nicht. Snape einem Gryffindor Punkte gegeben. Es ist ein Wunder geschehen!"sagte Harry zu Jo. „Ist das wirklich so selten?"fragte Jo. „Es ist nicht selten. Das ist bis jetzt noch nie passiert", mischte sich Draco ein. „Du kannst dich als Glückskind schätzen. Aber was mischt du dich in unsere Unterhaltung ein, Malfoy?"fragte Harry. „Jetzt lass ihn doch ihn Ruhe. Er wollte doch nur meine Frage beantworten. Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig", meinte Jo. „Genau Potter. Du bist nur eifersüchtig."„Draco, fang du nicht auch noch an. Du bist auch nicht viel besser."„Die Zubereitung stört euch bei eurer Unterhaltung nicht, oder?" fragte eine eisige Stimme von hinten. „Nein, Professor", sagte Harry. „Dann macht es euch bestimmt auch nichts aus, denn Trank gleich zu trinken?" fragte Snape arrogant. „Das ist doch nicht ihr ernst?"fragte Jo. „Und ob, es mein ernst ist!"Snape ging weiter, um andere fertig zu machen. „Na super! Das heißt wir müssen uns konzentrieren", meinte Harry. „Das fängt ja gut an!"meinte Jo sauer.  
  
Der Rest der Doppelstunde lief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. „So dann werden uns die drei dort hinten in der nächsten Stunde berichten, wie der Trank wirkt. Ich bitte auch um eine schriftliche Ausarbeitung. Ihr dürft den Trank nun trinken, die anderen füllen ihn ab und geben ihn mir zur Beurteilung."befahl Snape. „Dann Cheers!"sagte Jo. Alle drei stoßen an und tranken den Trank auf Ex. Danach räumten sie ihre Sachen weg und verließen den Kerker. „Weißt du jetzt, was wir meinen?"fragte Harry Jo. „Ok, ich verstehe es. Und merkt ihr schon etwas?"„Du weißt vielleicht, was das für ein Trank ist, scheinst aber vergessen zu haben, dass er erst nach einer halben Stunde anfängt zu wirken", erinnerte Malfoy sie. „Ach ja, habe ich wirklich ganz vergessen. Was hast du jetzt?"fragte Jo Malfoy. „Ich habe jetzt Kräuterkunde und dann frei", sagte er. „Cool, das haben wir auch!"sagte sie fröhlich. „Musstest du es ihm erzählen?"fragte Harry Jo flüsternd. „Warum nicht, er hätte es sowieso gleich herausgefunden. Du kannst dich ja gleich neben Ron setzten, während ich mich neben Draco setze", flüsterte sie zurück. „Los, wir müssen uns beeilen. Die Stunde fängt gleich an", trieb sie Malfoy an. Sie liefen ins Gewächshaus dort saßen schon fast alle. „Dort neben Ron. Sind noch drei Plätze frei."Jo zeigte auf die Plätze hinten. „Hi, was macht der den mit euch hier?"„ Eine lange Geschichte"Während Prof. Sprout alle begrüßte und die gleiche Leier anfing wie Snape, erzählte Harry Ron, was gerade in Zaubertränke los war. „Was hat er den im Heim gemacht und dann noch in einem Muggelheim?"„Keine Ahnung, Jo wusste es auch nicht. Vielleicht hatte er Stress zu Hause wegen seinem Vater, weil der ja jetzt in Askaban sitzt."„Kann schon sein. Vielleicht ist es auch der Junge, den Dumbledore im Heim besucht hatte." „Das wäre auch eine Möglichkeit." Auf einmal merkten die Beiden, dass alle anfangen zu schreiben. „Was müssen wir machen?"fragte Harry Jo. „Wir sollen die Pflanze dort abzeichnen und sie dann beschriften. Wir haben dafür die ganzen Stunden für Zeit", erzählte sie. Sie fingen an die Pflanze abzuzeichnen. Harry merkte wie der Trank langsam anfing zu wirken. Er musste nur noch an die Person denken. (Tja, wer ist es wohl. Ich weiß es. Ihr werdet es noch früh genug erfahren) Ihm war es ganz recht, dass sie keinen richtigen Unterricht machten, weil er sich auch sonst gar nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte. Er war auch froh, dass er danach keinen Unterricht mehr hatte und der Trank nur zwölf Stunden wirkt, da er nicht gedacht hätte, dass die Wirkung so stark ist. Jo ging es ähnlich, sie hoffte nur, dass es Draco ähnlich ginge, wie ihr. Sie fand Draco von vorneherein süß, aber dass sie in ihn verliebt ist, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Sie wollte es ihm sagen, traute sich aber nicht, weil sie Angst hatte, er würde nicht das Gleiche empfinden. Sie musste ihn die ganze Zeit anschauen, dabei merkte sie, dass er sie auch anschaute. So ging es den ganzen Unterricht lang. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie die Zeichnung fertig bekommen sollte.  
  
Endlich war die Stunde zu Ende. Ron laberte Harry voll und Jo ging schweigend neben Draco neben her in Richtung Schloss und große Halle. Bis Draco auf einmal das Schweigen durchbricht: „Hast du auch diese Gefühle für mich? Bitte sei ehrlich!"„Meinst du dieses Kribbeln in Bauch und das ich nur noch an dich denken und dich immer anschauen muss?"„Genau diese meine ich. Also, was ich damit sagen will ist, das ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Und zwar seitdem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe."„Mir geht es genauso."Sie standen nun vor dem Eingang der großen Halle. Draco beugte sich langsam runter, sie wollten sich gerade küssen, als sie auf einmal eine Stimme hörten: „Oh, Draco, ich habe gerade gehört, was in Zaubertränke los war. Musstest du diesen Trank wirklich trinken?"Es war Pansy Parkinson. Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Merkst du nicht, dass du gewaltig störst?"„Eigentlich nicht. Andersrum gefragt, was machst du mit Potter hier?"„Das geht dich gar nichts!"antwortete Jo wütend. „Bleib ruhig, Jo! Sie ist es nicht wert. Lass uns lieber reingehen."Sie gingen in die große Halle und ließen Parkinson draußen verdutzt und verärgert stehen. „Sollen wir uns gleich in der Bücherei treffen und den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schon mal schreiben?"fragte Jo. „Super gerne. Also dann bist gleich", verabschiedete sich der Blonde. „Habe ich das gerade richtig gesehen, du und dieser Malfoy seid zusammen?"fragte Ron neugierig. „Offiziell zusammen noch nicht. Aber wir sind auf einem guten Weg dorthin. Der Trank hat uns die Augen geöffnet"antwortete sie „Und neben bei erwähnt, wie läuft es eigentlich bei dir mit dem Trank?"„Ich glaube, ich habe ihn verhauen. Bei mir passiert nichts."„Schade, ich dachte du hast alles richtig gemacht, ich habe extra bei dir mit aufgepasst. Dann muss mir wohl irgendetwas entgangen sein.", überlegte sie. Sie aßen in Ruhe auf. „Tja, wir haben jetzt frei. Was sollen wir machen?"fragte Harry und schaute dabei von Ron zu Jo. „Also mich brauchst du nicht zu beachten, ich habe mich mit Draco in der Bücherei verabredet, wir wollen schon mal den Aufsatz für Snape schreiben."„Wie gut, dass ich nicht mehr bei ihm habe. Sonst hätte ich den Trank bestimmt auch trinken dürfen. Wir könnten vielleicht ne Runde Schach spielen?"„Moment mal! Harry solltest du nicht vielleicht auch schon mal den Aufsatz schreiben. Du schiebst es schon wieder immer weiter von dir weg. Hinterher musst du es wieder mitten in der Nacht machen.", meinte Hermine besserwisserisch. „Was soll ich denn schreiben, ich habe meinen trank verhauen. Ich will noch bis Morgen warten, um mir ganz sicher zu sein, dass er nichts geworden ist." Im Inneren wusste er genau, was er schreiben wollte, da ihn seine Gefühle bald umbrachten. Er hatte Angst, wenn er sagen würde in wen er verliebt war, würde ihn alle für völlig verrückt halten. Darum behielt er es auch lieber für sich.  
  
Als Jo in die Bibliothek kam, wartete Malfoy schon auf sie. „Hi, ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest nicht mehr kommen."  
  
„Keine Angst. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los."  
  
„Da bin ich auch froh drüber."  
  
Sie lächelten sich an. „Dann, lass uns mal anfangen.", sagte Jo. „Gute Idee! Also erstmal die Zutaten, die wir dafür brauchen."Sie fingen an zu schreiben. Sie lachten viel und die Zeit ging schnell rum und es war auf einmal schon halb vier. Die Bücherei wurde voller, weil der Arithmatik Unterricht zu Ende war. „Ich glaube, wir sind fertig.", meinte Jo. „Glaube ich auch. Wir können ja noch ein bisschen rum gehen und uns noch ein bisschen unterhalten.", schlug er schüchtern vor. „Können wir gerne machen."Sie standen auf und verließen die Bücherei. Während sie durch die Gänge gingen, kamen ihre Hände immer näher bis sie sich fest hielten. „Welche Stunden hast du morgen eigentlich?"fragte Jo. „Ich habe die ersten beiden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, dann zwei Stunden frei und dann noch je zwei Stunden Verwandlung und Zauberkunst."„Hört sich ganz nach meinem Stundenplan an. Hast du auch am Mittwoch die ersten beiden Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und danach frei."„Habe ich. Ich glaube wir haben die gleichen Fächer gewählt. Das heißt wir sehen uns jeden Tag mindestens im Unterricht. Was ist?"Jo war nun stehen geblieben und schaute Draco verträumt an. „Ich glaube jetzt ist keiner in der Nähe, der uns stören könnte."Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Nach einer Weile löste er sich. „Was ist?", fragte Jo. „Ich denke, nur wenn jetzt ein Lehrer kommt."„Du hast Angst, dass uns einer sieht und über uns redet. Malfoy ist mit Potter zusammen. Ist doch so, oder?"fragte Jo sauer. „Du hast Recht. Ich habe Angst davor. Bitte sei mir nicht böse. „ „Ok, ich kann dir gar nicht böse sein. Schon gerade, wenn du mich so süß ansiehst. Ist schon gut, ich küsse dich schon nicht. Aber ich würde es gerne."„Danke, ich muss jetzt los. Ich hatte mich noch mit Blaise verabredet. Ciao bis Morgen." Er verschwand schnell und Jo stand nun alleine und wusste nicht, wie sie zum Gryffindorturm kommen sollte. Sie ging einfach durch irgendwelche Gänge, bis sie endlich vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame stand. „Passwort?"fragte sie. Was war das noch mal, dachte Jo. „Ach ja, Liebe!"Das Bild öffnete sich. Drinnen sah sie die drei sitzen. Harry und Ron spielten noch immer Schach und Hermine saß über ihren Hausaufgaben. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen. „Na, wie geht's. Spielt ihr schon die ganze Zeit Schach?"„Ja. Machen wir und es wird langsam langweilig. Wie war es bei dir?"fragte Harry. Er sah ihr an, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sie schien nicht mehr so glücklich zu sein, wie vorher. „Es war ganz gut."Sie wollte mit ihm über das reden, was gerade passiert war. Aber wie würde er es aufnehmen, dass sie mit Draco geht? Aber tut sie es wirklich? Es sah gerade nicht so aus. Nicht wie er so schnell weg war, mit der Ausrede er würde sich noch mit jemand anderen treffen. Aber sie liebte ihn. Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte Harry: „Hast du mal einen Moment Zeit?"„Klar was ist los?"Er drehte sich jetzt zu ihr. „Unter vier Augen, bitte."„Klar, lass uns in unseren Schlafsaal gehen. Dort sind wir alleine."Als sie ankamen, setzten sie sich auf Harrys Bett. „Es lief also doch nicht so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast, oder?"„Am Anfang lief es super. Aber als ich ihn dann geküsst habe, meinte er, dass er Angst vor den Anderen hat, dass sie über uns reden würden „Malfoy ist mit der Schwester von Potter zusammen"und solche Sachen. Dann meinte er plötzlich er hätte sich mit Blaise verabredet."„Du hast ihn geküsst?"„Ja habe ich. Es war wunderschön."„Ist schon gut, ich will keine Einzelheiten. Du bist dir also nicht sicher, ob er es ernst mit dir meint, oder nicht?"„Genau, ich weiß nicht, wie ich Morgen reagieren soll."„Du kannst ja Morgen noch einmal mit ihm reden."„Du bist nicht gerade begeistert, dass wir vielleicht miteinander gehen." „Du hast Recht, ich bin nicht gerade begeistert. Aber es ist dein Leben und ich will nur, dass du glücklich wirst. Wenn es halt nur so geht. Dann ist es auch Okay für mich."„Danke, dass du für mich da bist."Jo legte ihren Kopf an Harrys Schulter und schlief ein. 


	5. 5 Chapter

Chapter 5 Der neue und alte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer  
  
Er legte sie in sein Bett und ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wo ist Jo?", fragte Hermine. „Sie schläft in meinem Bett, es war wahrscheinlich ein anstrengender erster Tag für sie.", antwortete Harry. „Was wollte sie denn von dir?"fragte diesmal Ron. „Etwas Persönliches. Sie wollte von mir einen Ratschlag, ich glaube aber nicht, dass ich ihr wirklich helfen konnte." In Harrys Kopf waren tausende Gedanken. Meint es Malfoy eigentlich ernst mit Jo? Wenn ja, kann sich Harry ihn abschminken. Wenn Jo mit Malfoy wirklich zusammen kommen würde, dann könnte er demnächst mit Neville rumhängen. Er hatte nämlich schon längst gemerkt, dass Ron und Hermine zusammen waren, sie versuchten es immer zu verstecken, aber sie machten zu viele kleine Fehler zum einen Streiten sie sich fast nie mehr, und viele andere Kleinigkeiten sind sehr verräterisch. Er wäre dann noch einsamer, als er jetzt schon war. Er war voll deprimiert. „Komm lass uns Essen gehen!"sagte Ron. „Ok, gute Idee."„Willst du Jo nicht erst wecken?" fragte Hermine. „Ich lass sie lieber schlafen, ihr wisst doch, wie sie drauf ist, wenn man sie weckt? Sie soll sich lieber ausschlafen. Sie hat Morgen eine schwere Sache zu erledigen."Beide guckten ihn fragend an, bekamen aber keine Antwort. Als sie nachdem Essen wiederkamen, war Jo noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Harry merkte wie der Tran k langsam aufhört zu wirken, aber er würde noch 3 ½ Stunden andauern. Er hoffte er würde früher aufhören, er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Beim Abendessen hat er ihn wieder gesehen, sein Herz klopfte ihn bis zum Hals und er dachte, dass er bestimmt rot wurde, war sich aber nicht sicher. „Ich gehe jetzt auch schlafen. Ich bin voll müde. Ihr habt dann noch ein bisschen Zeit für euch."„Wie meinst du das?"„Das sieht doch jeder, dass ihr zusammen seid." „Woran sieht man denn das?"„Es ist ganz einfach. Ihr streitet fast nicht mehr. Eure Blicke, die ihr austauscht sagen auch alles. Also warum habt ihr nichts gesagt?"„Wir hatten Angst, dass du noch verlassener fühlst. Wir wollten auf den richtigen Moment warten."„Und wann sollte der sein, wenn wir die Schule verlassen, oder kurz vor unseren Tod."„Ach red keinen Quatsch. Jetzt weißt du es ja."„Ist ja in Ordnung. Ich habe es ja schon eher bemerkt. Ich habe eigentlich drauf gewartet, dass ihr es von selber erzählt. Da ihr es ja nicht getan habt, habe ich es euch abgenommen. Gute Nacht, dann."„Gute Nacht"sagten dann beide. Harry ging nach oben und legte sich neben Jo in sein Bett. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf und sah Jo immer noch schlafend neben ihm liegen. Sie kann aber auch lange schlafen, dachte er. Er schaute auf die Uhr und schrak zusammen, es war schon viertel nach acht. Er stieß Jo an: „Jo wach auf! Es ist schon viertel nach acht. Wir müssen uns beeilen." „Noch fünf Minuten."„Keine Fünf Minuten mehr. Du willst doch noch vorher frühstücken, oder nicht?"„Ok, Ok. Ich stehe ja schon auf. Glaube aber bloß nicht, dass ich heute noch mit dir rede."„Musst du auch nicht. Du musst jetzt nur aufstehen und dann mit Malfoy reden."„Scheiße, daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Ich bleibe doch lieber liegen. Ich kann auch aufs Frühstück verzichten."„Du kommst trotzdem nicht drüber weg, weil du ihn gleich in Verteidigung sehen wirst."„Dann heißt es jetzt beeilen. Ich habe nämlich einen Mordshunger. Ich bin trotzdem sauer auf dich!"sagte Jo zum Schluss, immer noch ein bisschen wütend auf Harry. Sie machten sich schnell fertig und gingen zum Frühstück in die große Halle um noch ein wenig zu essen. „Da seid ihr ja endlich, wir dachten wir müssen euch gleich noch wecken kommen.", meinte Ron. „Wir haben voll verschlafen, warum hast du uns nicht geweckt, als du aufgestanden bist. Dann wäre Jo sauer auf dich und nicht auf mich.", sagte Harry. „Wir müssen jetzt schon los. Wisst ihr bei wem wir Verteidigung haben? Wir sollen ja die ersten sein, die bei dem Lehrer Unterricht haben werden.", meinte Hermine. „Keine Ahnung. Ich habe aber eine schlechte Vorahnung. Jeder weiß doch, dass Snape es immer machen wollte und es ist noch kein anderer Lehrer aufgetaucht."„Du könntest Recht haben, Harry. Aber hätte er euch nicht gestern drauf angesprochen?"fragte Hermine. „Stimmt, aber man weiß ja nicht, was in diesem Kopf abgeht." Sie beeilten sich, um nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen und nicht gleich einen schlechten Eindruck zu machen. Jo sah Malfoy schon alleine in der letzten Reihe sitzen. „Ich setze mich zu Draco.", flüsterte sie Harry zu. Sie ging zu ihm nach hinten: „Hi, wie geht's?"fragte Draco schüchtern. „Es geht. Harry hat mich geweckt. Ich hasse es, wenn mich jemand weckt." Die Tür ging auf und herein trat ein Mann um die 40 Jahre ein. „Guten Morgen! Schön euch wieder zu sehen. Es sind ja jetzt schon zwei Jahre her, dass ich hier war."(Na, ist der Groschen gefallen?) Es ging ein Raunen durch den Klassenraum. Hermine meldete sich. „Ja, Hermine."„Warum haben sie sich entschieden wieder zu unterrichten. Sie wollten doch erst nicht mehr."„Es ist so. Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, wieder den Job an zu nehmen. Er meinte nämlich, wenn Eltern irgendetwas gegen mich hätten. Dann würde er persönlich mit ihnen sprechen und versichern, dass ich nicht böse bin." Man merkte, dass sich alle freuten, dass sie ihren geliebten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder haben. „Schön dass ihr euch so freut. Aber wir fangen jetzt trotzdem mit dem Unterricht an. Zuerst werden wir uns den Banshees widmen."Jo nahm nun nicht mehr wahr. Sie schrieb auf einen Zettel, der für Draco war.  
  
Hey, was war denn gestern los, dass du so schnell weg musstest. Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du verabredest warst. Wenn du nichts von mir willst, musst du es mir nur sagen. Ich werde schon verstehen, ich werde dann nur sehr traurig sein. Ist aber besser, als wenn es nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Aber wenn es nur die Angst ist, dass die anderen über uns reden, da kann ich nur sagen, lass sie ruhig reden. Es geht ihnen doch nichts an. Ich liebe dich und mir ist es egal, was die anderen denken. So jetzt bist du dran. Was war los mit dir du wie geht es mit uns weiter?  
  
„Jo, dürfte ich erfahren, was du dahinten machst?"fragte Lupin. „Tut mir Leid, Professor, dürfen sie aber nicht, weil es sie nichts angeht."„Ich würde sagen, was in meinen Unterricht passiert geht mich wohl etwas an. Wenn ich dich noch mal erwische sehen wir uns heute noch mal wieder. Hast du das verstanden?"„Ja, habe ich. Ich werde versuchen mich nicht noch mal erwischen zu lassen."Lupin fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort und Jo schieb den Zettel zu Malfoy hinüber. Er las ihn sich durch. Dann schrieb er zurück: Ich liebe dich auch. Wenn du es nicht schlimm findest, dass sie über uns reden. Dann habe ich auch nichts dagegen. Darum frage ich dich jetzt: Willst du mit mir gehen und es auch öffentlich zu zeigen? Ich will es nämlich, weil ich dich über alles liebe.  
  
Er schob den Zettel wieder zu Jo hinüber. Jo las ihn und sofort machte sich ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht breit. Sie schrieb sofort ein Ja zurück. „Jetzt reicht es mir mit euch! Was habt ihr gleich in der nächsten Stunde?" „Warum ihr? Also ich habe gleich eine Freistunde und wenn sie Draco meinen, er hat auch eine Freistunde."„Denkst du ich sehe nicht, dass Draco auch schreibt und warum sollte ich nur dich bestrafen, wenn er auch schreibt. Also dann bleibt ihr in der 3. Stunde hier. Und jetzt passt bitte auf!" Er redete weiter, es war diesmal langweiliger als sonst, weil es diesmal nur theoretischer Unterricht war. Nun passten alle auf. Endlich war das Ende der Stunde da. Alle Schüler gingen hinaus außer Jo und Malfoy. „Ich habe jetzt leider keine Strafarbeit für euch vorbereitet, da ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass es gleich jemand am ersten Tag schafft. Darum denke ihr setzt euch dahin und erzählt mal, was ihr so wichtiges zu schreiben hattet. Ihr könnt es mir ruhig erzählen, ich werde es schon nicht weiter plaudern, auch nicht den anderen Lehrern."Die Beiden erzählten Lupin alles von Beginn an. Von der Zaubertrank Stunde bis zum Zettel schreiben. „Jetzt verstehe ich euch, aber ihr hättet es doch jetzt in den Freistunden regeln können."„Wir hätten es gekonnt, ich konnte es aber nicht mehr aushalten. Ich brauchte unbedingt Gewissheit, ob ich mir noch Hoffnungen machen konnte oder ob ich mich in der Freistunde im Schlafsaal verkrieche und ne Runde heule. Es tut mir Leid, aber sie müssen auch zu geben, dass die Stunde wirklich langweilig war. Ich bin besseres von ihnen gewöhnt und wie es aussah die Anderen auch."„Ich habe auch gemerkt, dass es euch gelangweilt hat, aber es musste heute einfach sein, die nächsten Stunden werden schon noch interessanter. Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, warum du, Draco, jetzt die Verabredung vorgetäuscht hast?"„Ganz einfach, ich wusste nicht wie ich reagieren sollte und habe mir einfach irgendetwas einfallen lassen."„Wisst ihr was? Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Ich habe erfahren, was ich wollte und ich denke, wo das jetzt geklärt ist, werdet ihr demnächst besser aufpassen." „Ich glaube auch. Und danke, dass sie uns schon gehen lassen und dass sie uns zu gehört haben."„Gern geschehen. Dann bis Freitag."Beide verabschiedeten sich bei ihrem neuen Lehrer. Als sie ein paar Meter entfernt waren hielten es beide nicht mehr aus und fingen sich an heftig zu küssen. Jeder sah es jetzt, sei es in der großen Halle oder zwischen dem Unterricht, dass die Beiden zusammen waren. Es gab mehrere Leute, die etwas dagegen hatten. Dazu gehörte auch Ron, er versuchte immer Jo einzureden, dass die Beiden nicht zusammen passen und dass sie doch nicht mit einem Slytherin gehen könne. Aber sie ließen sich nicht beirren. 


	6. 6 Chapter

Chapter 6 Ein Besuch aus der Vergangenheit  
  
Es war nur noch eine Woche bis zu den Weihnachtsferien und Jo saß in der Bücherei und wartete auf Draco. Sie war gerade mit einem Buch beschäftigt, das sie aus der verbotenen Abteilung hatte. Es ging um Zeitreisenden und wie sie durch die Zeit gereist sind. Sie war so vertieft in das Buch, dass sie nicht mehr mitbekam, was um sie passierte. Als auf einmal jemand ihr die Augen zu hielt, erschrak sie: „Was ist los?"„Ganz ruhig. Ich bin es nur" „Erschreck mich doch nicht so. Komm lass dich erstmal richtig begrüßen!"Jo küsste Draco zärtlich. „Was liest du da?" fragte Draco danach. „Es ist ein Buch über Zeitreisen. Es ist voll interessant. Hier steht drin, wie man Leute aus der Vergangenheit holt. Ich würde es gerne mal ausprobieren, aber wer weiß wen man dann holt."„Hört sich interessant an. Zeig mal her, vielleicht steht ja da drin, ob man es beeinflussen kann."Er sah sich den Abschnitt an, indem es drinsteht. „Hier steht, man muss den Namen dabei sagen. Ich würde sagen, es wäre ein Versuch wert." „Glaube ich auch. Nur wen nehmen wir?"„Keine Ahnung! Wen würdest du denn gerne mal kennen lernen?"„Also am liebsten würde ich ja mal mit meinen Eltern sprechen. Aber ich habe auch irgendwie Angst, vielleicht sind sie voll schrecklich und wollen gar nicht mit mir reden." „Sie werden es bestimmt wollen, aber um es genau zu wissen müssten wir es ausprobieren." „Ok, machen wir es. Ich leihe mir jetzt das Buch aus und dann gehen wir in den Raum der Wünsche und machen es."„Na dann mal los." Jo lieh sich das Buch aus und sie gingen in den Raum der Wünsche. „Ok, was müssen wir jetzt machen?"„Also hier steht, zwei Leute müssen den Spruch sprechen und der ist „Tempus temporarum" und dann den Namen und das Alter derjenigen." „Ok, aber wie macht man es wieder rückgängig?" „Eigentlich ganz einfach man muss nur den Gegenspruch innerhalb von 72 Stunden angewendet haben. Dann ist wieder alles normal. Ich denke mal, wir nehmen das Alter 16, dann sind die in unserem Alter und fallen nicht so sehr auf. Ich würde dann sagen auf drei!"Draco nickte. „Eins...zwei...drei...Tempus temporarum Lily Evans und James Potter 16 Jahre!" Nichts geschah, niemand kam. „Mist, es hat nicht funktioniert."„Vielleicht dauert es halt ein paar Minuten, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie über 20 Jahre überspringen müssen.", meinte Draco. „Ich weiß nicht. Dann sollten wir vielleicht noch ein bisschen warten." Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und warteten. Nach kurzer Zeit fragte Jo: „Wie lange warten wir denn schon?"„Noch nicht mal eine Minute. Aber langsam glaube ich, dass da irgendwas nicht funktioniert hat."„Ich weiß jetzt was passiert sein könnte. Überleg doch mal, man kann doch nicht nach Hogwarts apparieren und auch sonst nicht anders hier hinkommen, als durch irgendwelche Eingänge. Es könnte doch sein, dass sie irgendwo in der Nähe aufgetaucht sind. Oder es ist deswegen schief gegangen." „Wenn du Recht hast und sie vielleicht irgendwo da draußen sind, sollten wir schnellstens dort hin gelangen."„Stimmt! Aber wie sollen wir den rauskommen? Ich wüsste da eine Möglichkeit, wir müssten uns den Tarnumhang von Harry ausleihen und dann nach draußen schleichen und die Beiden suchen."Jo und Malfoy liefen Richtung Gryffindorturm, als sie dort ankamen, meinte Jo: „ Warte hier! Ich hole eben den Umhang und dann gehen wir sofort." Sie ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ron und Hermine saßen. „Hi! Wisst ihr wo Harry ist?" „Ich glaube, er ist rüber zu Hagrid gegangen. Hagrid wollte ihm was geben.", antwortete Hermine. „Das heißt, er hat seinen Tarnumhang dabei, oder nicht?"fragte Jo. „Natürlich hat er ihn mit. Sonst würde er doch nicht unerkannt rauskommen. Warum fragst du?", sagte Hermine selbstverständlich. „Ich dachte er könnte ihn mir mal ausleihen. Ich wollte Malfoy damit erschrecken."„Coole Idee. Aber da musst du wohl noch ein bisschen warten.", meinte Ron. „Werde ich dann wohl oder übel. Mist, ich muss dann auch, bis gleich.", sagte Jo dann auf einmal ganz hektisch. Sie rannte schnell aus den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Und as du ihn?" fragte Draco sie. „Vergiss ihn! Ich habe gerade vier Personen in Richtung Schloss gehen sehen. Wir müssen ihnen sofort entgegen gehen."„Moment mal. Hast du gerade vier Personen gesagt?" „Ja habe ich. Warum fragst du?"„Überleg doch mal, wir haben doch nur zwei Personen hierhin gezaubert. Es geht also gar nicht. Es waren wahrscheinlich nur irgendwelche Schüler, die sich nicht an die Regeln halten können. Wir müssen halt noch ein bisschen warten. Wir können uns nicht erlauben erwischt zu werden. Es wird dann bestimmt nicht nur Nachsitzen."„Du hast Recht. Es kann auch wirklich nicht sein. Lass uns auf Harry warten."Er zog Jo näher an sich heran und beugte sich runter und küsste sie langsam. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und sie küssten sich nun immer leidenschaftlicher. Als auf einmal jemand sie unterbrach: „Du hast mich gesucht?"„Oh! Hi Harry! Ja hatte ich. Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich mir den Umhang ausleihen könnte?"„Klar kannst du. Dürfte ich fragen warum?" „Wir wollten nach draußen und jemanden suchen."„Wenn du die vier Schüler meinst, die gerade zu Dumbledore gegangen sind, dann habt ihr Pech, die sind schon drin. Die vier kamen mir irgendwie bekannt vor, aber ich habe sie noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen. Wer weiß wo sie herkamen." „Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, dass sie es waren. Warum hast du mich abgelenkt? Wir müssen sofort zu Dumbledore und es ihm erzählen. Er wird es sowieso herausfinden.", schnauzte Jo Draco an. „Jetzt beruhig dich. Wenn wir nichts erzählen, wird man es auch nicht herausfinden."„Wenn du meinst, wir würden so oder so von der Schule fliegen."„Genau, also versuchen wir es erstmal ohne es jemanden zu erzählen." „Schön und gut, wenn ihr es niemanden erzählen wollt, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, was ihr verheimlicht?", fragte Harry nun entnervt. „Ich glaube ihn können wir es erzählen, wir werden es ihm früher oder später sowieso erzählen müssen." Jo nickte Draco zu. Sie erzählten ihm die ganze Geschichte. Harrys Mund wurde immer größer und größer. „Das heißt: Mum und Dad sind hier und sind 16 Jahre alt und es sind wahrscheinlich noch zwei andere Personen mitgereist.", fasste Harry zusammen. „Genau. Du hast es.", meinte Jo. „Wie wäre es wenn wir schon mal zum Essen gehen, vielleicht erfahren wir dann mehr.", meinte Harry. Die andern Beiden stimmten ihn zu und sie gingen nun in Richtung große Halle. Nun hieß es für Jo und Draco, dass sie sich wieder für eine Zeit lang trennen mussten. Sie küssten sich kurz und Draco ging zum Slytherintisch und Jo und Harry gingen zum Gryffindortisch. „Musst ihr euch bei jeder Gelegenheit küssen, ihr seid doch nur ein paar Minuten getrennt."„Na und. Du würdest es bestimmt auch tun." Harry wurde leicht rot und suchte irgendetwas um das Thema zu wechseln. Da fand er auch schon etwas, gerade in diesen Moment trat Dumbledore mit den vier Leuten, die Jo und Harry vorhin gesehen hatten, in die große Halle. Sie kamen direkt auf die Beiden zu. „Jo, schau mal! Die kommen genau in unsere Richtung. Ich glaube wir treffen jetzt unser drittes Spiegelbild.", bemerkte Harry. „Sieht ganz so aus. Meinst du Dumbledore ahnt etwas?" „Ich glaube nicht, aber ich weiß es auch nicht genau."Dann trafen die fünf Personen bei Harry und Jo ein. „Hallo ihr beiden. Ich hätte da eine Bitte. Könntet ihr euch um die vier hier kümmern. Sie werden alle in der Zeit in der sie da sind in Gryffindor wohnen. Den Jungs wird ein extra Schlafsaal bereitgestellt. Das Mädchen wird bei euch im Zimmer schlafen, Jo. Sagt ihn das Passwort und alles Weitere werden sie euch erzählen. Ich hoffe ihr werdet euch gut verstehen. Ich muss noch was erledigen. Ich werde morgen beim Frühstück noch mal mit euch reden."Schon war er verschwunden. „Hat er uns den jetzt überhaupt eine Wahl gelassen?"fragte Jo. „Sieht nicht so aus. Aber so ist er halt.", meinte Harry. „Ich denke wir sollten jetzt mal irgendwo hingehen, wo wir ungestört sind.", meinte das Mädchen. „Ist ja gut, man will ja nur was essen. Ich habe Hunger, aber ich bin so nett und gehe mit.", meinte Jo genervt. „Ich verstehe dich, ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte noch etwas essen. Aber nein Evans meint, man müsste alles sofort klären.", stimmte James ihr zu. „Ach halt die Klappe Potter. Es ist gibt doch wichtigeres als essen im Moment."„Ey, was soll das denn heißen?"riefen Jo und James zusammen. „Jetzt gibt es auch noch zwei von der Sorte. Schlimmer geht es ja schon nicht mehr.", stöhnte Lily. „Jetzt ist ja gut, wir gehen am besten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da sind wir zur Essenszeit ungestört.", sagte Harry ein bisschen genervt. Sie gingen nun in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Er war wirklich leer, genau wie Harry gesagt hatte. „Ok, also fangen wir erstmal an mit der Frage wer ihr seid!" schlug Harry vor. Jo stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu. „Also ich bin Lily Evans, werde hier aber Lisa Errol genannt. Das ist James Potter, er wird Jon Prince genannt werden. Das hier ist Sirius Black, er wird Sven Brown genannt werden und zum Schluss der einzige vernünftige von den drei ist Remus Lupin, er wird hier Ralph Lux genannt werden.", sprach Lily ohne Luft zu holen. Harry erinnerte sie sehr an Hermine. „Schön aber wenn keiner in der Nähe ist, wie jetzt können wir euch bei eurem richtigen Namen nennen, oder ist das auch nicht erlaubt?", fragte Jo. „Ich denke es wird schon gehen.", meinte Sirius. „OK, dann wäre dann noch die Sachen, die, wie Dumbledore meinte, ihr uns noch erzählen müsstet."„Erstens wie wir hier hergekommen sind. Das ist eine sehr komische Geschichte. Wir kommen nämlich aus dem Jahr 1975. Wir saßen eigentlich gemütlich im Gemeinschaftsraum, als auf einmal die Erde bebte und wir landeten draußen auf dem t Gelände von Hogwarts. Wir konnten es uns natürlich nicht erklären und sind dann zu Dumbledore gegangen und er hat uns erklärt, was passiert ist. Er meinte sogar, er könnte sich vorstellen wer es war.", beendete Lily die Geschichte. „Wusste ich es doch. Er weiß ganz genau, dass ich das war. Wer sonst würde so was fertig bringen. Er überlegt sicher nur noch, ob ich es mit dir oder Draco gemacht habe. Darum sollen wir uns um sie kümmern.", verzweifelte Jo fast. „Ach Quatsch! Ich denke wir sollen uns wegen eines anderen Grunds um sie kümmern. Und wenn er wirklich etwas vermutet, hätte er schon was angedeutet.", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. „Verstehe ich das richtig? Du hast uns das eingebrockt?"Remus, der bis dahin noch nichts gesagt hatte schaute Jo böse an. „Ja, es tut mir so was von Leid. Ich hätte ja noch nicht mal gedacht, dass es funktioniert. Wisst ihr was, ich muss noch mal ganz schnell weg. Ihr könnt alles an Harry raus lassen."Jo ergriff die Flucht, in der Hoffnung, dass sie noch Draco in der großen Halle erwischte. Sie sah in Gott-Sein-Dank noch am Tisch sitzen. Er wollte gerade aufstehen. „Gut, dass ich dich noch treffe. Sie waren es doch und dabei waren auch noch Sirius und Lupin. Keine Ahnung, warum die auch hier sind." „Jetzt erstmal ganz ruhig. Werde ich nicht mehr vernünftig begrüßt?" fragte Draco. Jo küsste ihn nun. „Geht doch, also wissen sie schon, dass wir es waren?"„Ja, zumindest das ich es war. Von dir wissen sie nichts. Hast du meinen Vater gesehen? Er sieht mir und Harry voll ähnlich. Ihm wird es bestimmt auffallen. Wenn nicht ihm, aber den anderen. Sie haben jetzt schon die Namen geändert, aber sie werden sie bestimmt trotzdem erkennen. Wir müssen sie unbedingt am Mittwoch wieder zurückschicken, sonst fällt es ganz bestimmt auf. Draco, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Wir hätten vorher drüber nachdenken sollen, was alles passieren hätte können." „ach komm. Lass uns jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich muss noch für Zaubertränke den Aufsatz schreiben."„Was sollen wir den für einen Aufsatz schreiben?" fragte Jo. „Weißt du es denn nicht? Wir sollen einen über den Schlaftrank." „oh scheiße. Ich muss es auch noch schreiben. Das heißt wohl ich muss dann mal los und ihn auch noch schreiben. Bis morgen dann." „Dann Ciao." Sie küssten sich noch zum Abschied und gingen dann Beide zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Jo trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum dort saßen die anderen immer noch und redeten. „Hi alle zusammen. Harry, hast du den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke geschrieben?"„Ja, habe ich. Der ist oben in meiner Tasche. Schreibe aber nicht genau den Text ab."„Schon klar. Danke! Du hast etwas gut bei mir." Sie rannte nach oben um den Aufsatz zu schreiben. 


	7. 7 Chapter

Chapter 7 Das Referat  
  
„Warum lässt du sie abschreiben?", fragte Lilly, „Sie hatte doch gar nicht gefragt?"„Ich weiß was sie will, wenn sie so ankommt. Und warum nicht. Sie macht das auch oft für mich, weil sie eigentlich besser ist, als ich.", meinte Harry. „Ist doch egal. Du musst dich nicht wie deren Mutter aufspielen!", sagte James. „Mach ich doch gar nicht. Ich finde es halt nicht gut, wenn man von jemand abschreibt. Ich habe eine Frage an dich, ich wollte sie ja erst Jo stellen, aber sie scheint ja beschäftigt. Wie heißt ihr eigentlich mit Nachnamen? Mir kam das nämlich komisch vor, als ich vorhin in der großen Halle gesagt habe, dass Potter die Klappe halten solle, hat sich Jo auch angesprochen gefüllt.", fragte Lily. „Überleg mal scharf nach. Hast du dir Jo schon mal genauer angeguckt und dann James und vielleicht auch mich. Dann kann ich dir auch sagen, dass wir Potter mit Nachnamen heißen. Dann musst du nur noch 11 zusammen zählen und dann hast du es."„ Das heißt James ist euer Vater?", fragte Lily erstaunt. „Richtig geraten!"„Ich glaub, ich weiß wer eure Mutter ist. Man muss euch nur in die Augen zu gucken, dann kam es schon erraten.", bemerkte Sirius. „Das kann nicht wahr sein, ich würde nie was mit Potter anfangen.", sagte sie entsetzt. „Wirst du aber!", fügte Harry hinzu. Nun saßen alle Zeitreisenden ein bisschen geschockt da. Nach ein paar Minuten fragt Harry, um die herrschende Stille zu beseitigen: „ Wer hat von euch Zaubertränke?" „Alle außer Lilly.", beantwortete Lupin die Frage. „ Schön dann sehen wir uns Morgen in Zaubertränke. Ich gehe dann mal hoch und sehe nach Jo." Harry ging zu Jo und fragte: „Na, wie läuft es so?"„Ganz gut, bin gleich fertig. Haben die da unten eigentlich schon rausbekommen, das sie unsere Eltern sind?"„Nicht ganz von alleine, ich habe ein bisschen nach geholfen. Ich denke mal sie werden es so oder so herausfinden. Morgen kommt erstmal der nächste Schock für die Jungs, wenn sie nämlich sehen, wen wir in Zaubertränke haben."„Das wird hart und ich glaube, ich habe gehört, dass Lupin erst nach den Ferien wieder kommen wird. Das heißt, dass wir jetzt zwei Wochen keine Verteidigung haben werden." „Freu dich nicht zu früh. Letztes Mal hat uns Snape unterrichtet."„Oh scheiße. Kannst du uns nicht unterrichten. Du könntest doch in der Zeit irgendwie wieder mit DA anfangen."„Könnte ich, aber es machen ja nicht nur Sechstklässler mit auch Sieben- und Fünftklässler und das passt nicht so zusammen." „Aber warum machst du DA trotzdem nicht weiter? Es wäre jetzt nämlich sehr zu gebrauchen. Und nicht für die Mitglieder vom letzten Mal." „Dumbledore selber meinte es auch, bei der letzten Okklumentik Stunde, aber ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher. Vielleicht sollte man ein Treffen einberufen und mal gucken, wer so alles kommt. Aber ich denke, ich werde es erst nach den Ferien machen."„Ich denke es wäre ein Versuch wert." Sie laberten über alles Mögliche, sie hatten in letzter Zeit kaum Möglichkeiten dazu. Es tat ihn Beiden gut. Am Ende schliefen sie wieder Beide in Harrys Bett ein. Diesmal verschliefen sie aber nicht, aber auch nur weil sie Ron rechtzeitig aufgeweckt hatte. Harry war froh, dass er diesmal nicht derjenige war auf den Jo sauer war. Sie würde mit Ron die nächsten paar Stunden nicht sprechen, das war klar. Sie wird es nie einsehen, dass sie sonst zu spät kommen würden und Ärger mit Snape kriegen würden. Sie gingen nun runter um zu frühstücken. Dort saßen auch die vier Neuen, sie wurden von vielen komisch von der Seite angeguckt. Sie mussten vielen erklären, dass sie Austauschschüler seien und dass James/Jon nicht mit Jo und Harry verwandt sei. Dann mussten sie sich auch schon beeilen um nicht zu spät zu Zaubertränke zu kommen. Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, sie setzten sich gerade hin, als Snape hinein kam. Die Mauraders und Snape tauschten zum einen erstaunte und zum anderen wütende Blicke. Harry und Jo sahen sich an und wussten, dass Snape alles an den dreien raus lassen wird, weil er ist ja der Lehrer und sie sind die Schüler und sie können nichts gegen ihn tun. „Ah, wie ich sehe haben wir ein paar neue Mitschüler. Wie wäre es wenn ihr euch erst einmal vorstellt?"fragte er in einen arroganten, selbstsichern Ton, als ob sie sich jeden Moment blamieren würden. „Also, ich fange mal an. Ich bin Jon Prince. Das ist Sven Brown und das ist Ralph Lux. Wir sind alle Austauschschüler aus Deutschland. Ich denke das war es. Oder wollen sie noch etwas wissen, S-Professor.?"„Nein, ich denke das reicht. Also ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich euch in zweier Pärchen aufteile und dann bekommt jedes Paar ein Zaubertrank und dafür habt ihr dann bis nach den Ferien Zeit um ihn zu brauen und genug Informationen heraus zu finden um eine Menge über ihn zu erzählen. Ich werde nach der Zeit, die für den Trank erforderlich ist und für jeden unterschiedlich ist, euch bitten ein Referat über den Trank zu halten und ihn vor der Klasse aus zu probieren." Er fing an die Paare vor zu lesen. Am Ende müssen Harry und Malfoy zusammen machen, Jo und James, Sirius und Lupin. (Ich werde die richtigen Namen nehme, so komme ich und wahrscheinlich auch ihr nicht so durcheinander) Jo war ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf Harry. Sie hatte nicht Angst, dass es nicht zwischen den Beiden funktionieren würde, sie hatte nämlich Angst, dass es funktionieren würde. Sie hatte oft genug die Blicke gesehen die Harry Draco zu warf und manchmal erwischte sie auch Draco dabei. Sie liebte Draco, aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass Harry traurig ist. Sollte sie ihn wirklich für Harry aufgeben? „Hey Jo! Aufwachen, ich dachte du hättest heute schon lang genug geschlafen.", riss sie eine männliche Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Es war ihr Zaubertränke Partner. „Was ist los? Hättest du lieber mit Malfoy gemacht?" „Irgendwie schon. Aber es ist noch etwas anderes. Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Was haben wir noch mal für einen Trank?"„Wir haben einen Schlaftrank namens „Sleeping draught". Er scheint ziemlich stark zu sein."Jo guckte sich die Zutaten an und stimmte ihm zu. Sie fingen ihn an zu brauen. Der Trank dauerte ungefähr einen Monat bis er fertig war, also bis ungefähr zum Ende der Ferien. Endlich war die Stunde zu Ende. Sie gingen nun zu Kräuterkunde, wo sie auch schon auf Lily und Ron trafen. Ron kam immer noch damit zu Recht, dass Malfoy, die ganze Zeit um sie herum schwänzelte. „Und wie war es?", fragte Lily. „Du wirst es nicht glauben. Snape ist der Zaubertrank Lehrer. So viel hätte ich ihm gar nicht zu getraut.", fing James an zu labern. „Du sollst nicht immer so über ihn reden. Wie oft habe ich dir das denn schon gesagt. Er hat dir doch nichts getan."„Er ist da. Das reicht. Wie oft soll ich dir das denn noch sagen."James und Lily fingen an sich zu streiten bis Prof. Sprout in den Raum trat. „Seien sie ruhig Ms. Errol und Mr. Prince und setzen sie sich hin."Die Beiden setzten sich auf die einzigen freien Plätze, die noch am Ende des Raumes vorhanden war. Die Stunde ging im Gegensatz zu der vorherigen langsam vorbei. Prof. Sprout redete über eine neue Pflanze, die aussehen wie ganz normale Gänseblümchen, aber in Wirklichkeit hochgiftig sind. Endlich schellte es du sie durften gehen. „Ich muss noch mal schnell etwas erledigen. Wir treffen uns in der großen Halle.", sagte Jo zu den anderen. „Was muss du denn noch machen?", fragte Harry. „Ich habe was bei Zaubertränke vergessen."Es war auch nicht gelogen. Sie hatte das Buch, mit dem sie die Zeitreisenden zurückschicken konnten, verloren. Aber sie glaubt, aber dass sie es noch in Zaubertränke hatte. Es muss also noch irgendwo im Kerker liegen. Sie kam nun an den Kerker, sie sah Snape immer noch drinnen sitzen. Sie klopfte an die Kerkertür. „Herein!", rief ein genervter Professor. Jo trat ein und sagte: „Entschuldigung das ich störe, aber ich glaube, dass ich hier ein Buch vergessen habe."„ach du bist es. Also ich gehe jedes Mal in der Pause gucken, ob hier etwas rum liegt und hier war kein Buch. Eine Frage, weißt du wie die drei Mauraders hierhin kommen. So viel ich weiß ist 2/3 von denen schon nicht mehr am Leben und der andere sah auch älter aus, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe." „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Warum fragen sie das gerade mich?"„Ich dachte nur, weil mir es komisch vor, dass es gerade diese Personen waren und ich habe heute auch schon Lily gesehen. Du weißt ja, dass sie nach drei Tagen, der erste Termin ist, an dem du sie zurück schicken kannst"„Ich weiß und der letzte in drei Jahren."„Genau, ich wusste, dass du dich so verrätst. Du bist so einfach zu durch schauen."„Mist. Bitte sagen sie es niemanden. Nur ich habe ein Problem. Das Buch, indem die Gegenformel drinsteht, habe ich verloren, nämlich vorhin im Unterricht." „War das so ein schwarzes mit goldenen Rand und grüner Schrift, ich glaube da stand etwas von die berühmtesten Zeitreisenden des Jahrhunderts?" „Genau, haben sie es gesehen."„Ja, ich glaube Parkinson hatte es sich in ihre Tasche gesteckt. Hätte ich gewusst, dass es dir gehört, dann hätte ich es dir zurückgegeben."„Danke, ich werde es mir jetzt zurückholen. Sie kann sich schon mal eine Nacht im Krankenflügel reservieren." „Lass dich nicht erwischen. Ich glaube ich sollte dir mal wieder eine Stunde nachsitzen geben. So können wir uns mal wieder in Ruhe unterhalten." „Gute Idee. Ich brauche mal wieder jemanden zum Reden. Schönen Tag noch!"Jo verabschiedete sich und ging nun in die Große Halle. Sie stellte fest, dass die anderen schon weg waren. Ihr kam es gar nicht so vor, dass sie solange weg war. Sie schaute sich um, um vielleicht Parkinson zu sehen, aber sie schien auch schon weg zu sein. Sie aß schnell etwas und ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um nach Harry zu suchen. Dort saßen aber nur James und Sirius. „Wisst ihr wo Harry ist?"„Ich glaube er wollte in die Bibliothek, wegen dem Referat für Zaubertränke."„Das ist gut, dann wird Draco auch da sein." „Dann bis gleich."Sie verschwand wieder, aber diesmal in Richtung Bibliothek. In der hintersten Ecke fand sie die Beiden, aber sie sah etwas, was sie am liebsten nie gesehen hätte. Draco und Harry kamen sich immer näher, sie sah gerade zu als sich die Beiden gerade küssen wollten. Sie drehte sich um lief davon, dabei stürzte sie in jemanden, der vor Schreck seine Bücher fallen ließ. Dies machte so einen Lärm, dass sogar Harry und Malfoy die Welt wieder um sich wahrnahmen. Jo lief aus der Bibliothek, sie wollte einfach nur weg. Sie lief durch das ganze Schloss. Bis sie irgendwo sich erschöpft fallen ließ. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Ab dem Kräuterkunde Unterricht aus Harrys Sicht: Nachdem Jo weg war, ging er mit den anderen zum Essen. Er verabredete sich mit Malfoy in der Bibliothek. Er freute sich schon darauf. Endlich mal mit ihm alleine zu sein ohne dass Jo dabei war. Sie hatten das Veritaserum bekommen.Er hat schon jetzt Angst davor, wenn sie es vorstellen. Er wird bestimmt derjenige sein, der es ausprobieren muss und Snape wird ihn bestimmt tausende unangenehme Fragen stellen. Als er in der Bibliothek ankam, war Malfoy noch nicht zu sehen. Harry beschloss schon mal ein Buch zum Veritaserum rauszusuchen. Es war schnell zu finden. Dann kam auch schon sein Partner und sie setzten sich an einem Tisch in der letzten Ecke der Bibliothek. Währen der Arbeit fragte Harry plötzlich: „Ich habe da eine Frage an dich, was ist über den Ferien mit dir passiert? Du hast dich ganz schön verändert."„Ich weiß nicht genau was passiert ist. Vielleicht kommt es auch durch Jo. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr böse sein. Ende des Schuljahres ist halt eine Menge passiert, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es das Ausschlaggebende war. Aber als ich Jo das erste Mal sah und mit ihr gesprochen hatte, hat sich eine Menge verändert." „Aber warum bist du denn ins Heim gegangen, du hattest doch sonst immer gegen alles etwas gehabt, dass mit Muggel zu tun hat." „Weißt du, ich will da jetzt nicht darüber sprechen."„Warum nicht?"„Das fragst gerade du. Soviel ich weiß redest du ja auch nicht mit jemandem über die Vorfälle im Ministerium. Du verschließt dich auch ganz schön und du brauchst gar nicht fragen warum ich es nicht erzählen will."„Ich bin halt nicht so weit, um über die Sachen im Ministerium zu reden."„Und ich auch nicht. Lass uns bitte über etwas Anderes reden zum Beispiel über den blöden aber nützlichen Trank." „Moment du hast da was."Draco wischte Harry eine Wimper aus dem Gesicht. „Du darfst dir jetzt etwas wünschen."Harry pustete jetzt die Wimper weg und wünschte sich etwas. Das auch beinahe passierte. Draco kam Harry immer näher und näher. Sie schlossen schon die Augen, als sie auf einmal von irgendwo her Krach hörten und die Welt wieder um sich wahrnahmen. „Was war das denn?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Dann kam auch schon Colin Creevey um die Ecke. „Hi Colin", rief Harry. „Weißt du was das gerade war?"„Oh Hi Harry. Ich muss sagen deine Schwester wird auch immer verrückter. Sie stand ein paar Sekunden da vorne an der Ecke und sah wahrscheinlich in eure Richtung und drehte sich dann um und lief dann erstmal in mich rein. Bei dem ich natürlich umgefallen bin und mir die ganzen Bücher runter gefallen sind. Sie ist dann weiter den Flur runter gelaufen. Sie sah ganz schön gestört aus.", beendete er den Satz. Harry und Draco guckten sich an und wussten genau was mit Jo los war. „Scheiße!"riefen Beide zusammen und ließen alles stehen und liegen und rannten aus der Bibliothek. „Jetzt sind alle durchgeknallt", sprach Colin leise zu sich. Sie liefen durchs ganze Schloss, weil sie genau wussten, dass Jos Gefühle manchmal aus der Kontrolle geraten. Sie fanden sie nicht. „sie wird bestimmt schon wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen."„Bist du dir sicher, wenn ihr irgendetwas zugestoßen ist."„Wenn sie morgen immer noch nicht da ist, dann gehen wir sie Morgen noch mal suchen", beruhigte Draco Harry. „Ich werde im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie warten, wenn sie noch nicht da ist."„Ich glaube das hätte vorhin nicht passieren sollen. Ich kann es ihr einfach nicht antun. Dann bist du auch nicht ihr Bruder. Ich bin nur noch verwirrt. Ich glaube es wäre das Beste, wenn du jetzt bei dir im Gemeinschaftsraum guckst, ob sie da ist. Ich brauche jetzt nämlich ein bisschen Zeit für mich."Sie gingen nun getrennte Wege. Draco ging nicht zum Slytherin Turm sondern zum Raum der Wünsche. Er wollte einfach nur alleine sein. Seine Gedanken wieder auf die Reihe kriegen. In dem Raum stand nun eine Couch. Er legte sich darauf und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. „Das war vorhin eine gute Frage von ihm. Warum habe ich mich so verändert. Ich weiß es doch selber nicht. Erst kommt mein Vater nach Askaban, ich begriff langsam, was mein Vater und seine so genannten Freunde anrichten. Meine Mutter unterstützt ihn auch noch dabei. Bei den Sachen die mein Vater für dieses Arschloch macht. Dann bin ich abgehauen, ich wollte kein Zauberer sein und ich dachte bei den Muggeln werden sie mich bestimmt nicht finden. Aber ab diesem Tag hört dieses Teil nicht mehr auf zu brennen. Was habe ich mir nur angetan. Ich wollte meinen Vater doch nicht enttäuschen. Jetzt wünschte ich hätte es gemacht. Aber ich hatte auch Angst, dass sie mir etwas antun würden. Jeder weiß doch was sie für Methoden haben. Und dann habe ich Jo getroffen. Sie war so nett zu mir, sie hat keine unnötigen Fragen gestellt. Sie war einfach nur da. Ab da an war mir klar, ich würde nie mehr Voldemort unterstützen, auch nicht für meine Familie, schon gerade, weil ich sie nicht mehr als meine Familie sehe. Dann kann ich mich nun nicht zwischen Harry und Jo entscheiden. Ich bin mir nun sogar unsicher, ob ich Jo wirklich noch liebe. Dagegen bin ich mir bei Harry sicher, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe. Ich hätte ihn vorhin gerne geküsst, warum musste uns Jo vorhin sehen. Dann hätten wir uns vielleicht geküsst. Aber mag mich Harry auch, wahrscheinlich sonst hätte er es doch nicht auch mitgemacht. Ich kann es doch nicht nur alleine fühlen. Was soll ich bloß machen? Wie soll ich Morgen auf Jo reagieren? Ich habe keine Ahnung!" Er lag da noch einige Stunden und dachte noch lange nach. 


	8. 8 Chapter

Chapter 8 Der Angriff  
  
Jo kam erst sehr spät wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Harry ging, froh sie wieder zu sehen, auf sie zu, aber sie ging stur an ihm vorbei in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal. Die ganze Woche sprach Jo nicht mit den Beiden, dafür verstand sie sich super mit den Zeitreisenden. Sie erinnerte sich an Mittwoch, als sie endlich Parkinson erwischt hatte. Das hat ihr voll Spaß gemacht, Parkinson hat gezittert vor Angst. „ Ich hatte ihr nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe aufgelauert. Ich habe ihr drei Möglichkeiten gegeben: 1. sie rückt das Buch raus, 2. ich werde sie fertig machen oder 3.sie wird gut werden und nie wieder was Böses tun können. Sie hat sich dann fürs erste entschieden, sie führte mich zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, das war das erste Mal, dass ich im Slytherin Turm war. Alle guckten mich natürlich doof an, als ich eintrat. Dort war alles dunkel und grün. Ekelhaft eingerichtet, dachte ich mir. Das Arschloch hoch drei ging nun das Buch holen, ich ging ihr hinterher und als sie mir das Buch gab, konnte ich nicht widerstehen und habe sie noch mit einem Impedimenta Fluch belegt. Ich verschwand schnell und lief zum Gryffindorturm. Im Moment sitze ich hier Gemeinschaftsraum und habe noch 5 Minuten [scheiße] und muss jetzt ganz schnell los, weil ich bei Snape nachsitzen habe. Die Schlampe hat natürlich alles gepetzt und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, sonst würde alles auffliegen."Sie rannte schon fast durch dir Gänge, wodurch sie von allen Schülern, die nun zum Zug gingen, weil die Ferien nun anfingen, doof angeguckt wurde. Sie war natürlich ein paar Minuten zu spät. „Da bist du ja endlich, typisch mal wieder zu spät." „Entschuldigung, ich habe aber irgendwie die Zeit vergessen." „Kein Problem. Dann erzähl mal, du wolltest sie also auch „gut" machen?" Jo nickte. „Ich sage dir nur eins: Verschwende deine Gabe nicht an Personen, die es nicht wert sind."„Wenn es da nachginge, wären viele der Meinung gewesen, dass ich sie bei ihnen, auch verschwendet hätte." „Ach wirklich. So denkst du also."„Nein ich denke so nicht, aber andere. Und meinen sie, dass ich sofort zu Voldemort gehen soll und ihn verändern soll. Ich glaube nicht, dass es funktionieren wird. Es funktioniert nämlich nur, wenn derjenige, auch etwas Gutes in sich hat und sich auch nicht dagegen versperrt. Aber so habe ich meine Gabe nicht verschwendet." „Ich will gar nicht, dass du sofort zu ihm hingehst. Dafür musst du noch trainieren, damit es beim ersten mal sofort klappt, ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass er dich mehrmals an sich ranlässt."„Aber wie soll ich üben, wenn ich es nicht an zum Beispiel Parkinson ausprobieren soll."„Da hast du auch Recht." „Wie geht's eigentlich ihnen so?"„Nicht gut, ich glaube lange halte ich das hin und her nicht mehr aus. Voldemort scheint auch schon Verdacht geschöpft zu haben."„Dann geh zu Dumbledore und rede mit ihm. Es bringt doch auch nichts, wenn du es nicht mehr aushältst, fällt es noch mehr auf."„Das eine Problem ist nur, wenn ich aufhöre und mich von den Todessern abwende, dann bin ich Tod und wenn Voldemort herausfindet, dass ich spioniere, dann bin ich auch Tod. Es bleibt mir also keine Wahl und so ich es sicherer zu spionieren da habe ich noch eher die Chance zu überleben."„Trotzdem geh zu Dumbledore und rede mit ihm darüber. Vielleicht findet ihr ein Lösung." „Ich glaube es gibt keine, ich werde aber trotzdem mit ihm reden. Nun zu dir, bist du sauer, dass ich deinen Bruder und Draco zusammen arbeiten lasse. Darüber bin ich nicht sauer, ich bin sauer, dass die Beiden sich in der Bibliothek küssen."„Wann ist das denn passiert."„Am Montag, seit dem rede ich nicht mehr mit den Beiden."„Warum nicht?"„Erstens ich bin sauer, dass sie sich Beide vor meinen Augen geküsst haben und Zweitens ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Mir fällt ja schon schwer, „Hallo" zu sagen." „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell passieren würde." „Sie haben davon gewusst?"„Ja, habe ich. Die Beiden haben es mir in ihren Aufsätzen mitgeteilt. Ich fand das es dies nun eine gute Möglichkeit wäre, um zu gucken ob sie immer noch das Gleiche empfinden, wie vor ein paar Monaten." „Das ist mal wieder typisch. Alle wissen es nur ich stehe, wieder dumm da." „ Du solltest auch mal mit Draco reden. Ihr solltet unbedingt mal eine Menge klären."„Ich glaube auch. Aber erst Morgen, ich muss erst noch mal eine Nacht drüber schlafen." „Mach es heute. Morgen werdet ihr Harry unterstützen müssen."„Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?" Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ihr werdet es Morgen verstehen, glaub mir. Lasst ihn nicht alleine. Es muss immer einer bei ihm sein. Verspreche mir das. Du es sollte vielleicht nicht gerade Weasley sein."„Ist OK. Ich verspreche es. Ich gehe dann mal am Besten. Ich werde trotzdem erst Morgen mit ihm reden. Ich muss mir nämlich erst überlegen, was ich mit ihm rede. Zur Not haben Harry und ich auch noch den Spiegel." „Welchen Spiegel? Sag nicht, dass ist der Spiegel den James und Sirius immer benutzt haben." „Ich glaube schon. Zumindest meinte Harry, dass er ihn von Sirius bekommen hatte." „Dann wird es hoffentlich funktionieren."„Ich gehe nun wirklich. Bis demnächst!" „Bis Bald!"Jo ging hinaus und war jetzt nur noch mehr verwirrter, als vor einer Stunde. Was meinte er, dass wir Harry nicht allein lassen sollen. Irgendetwas muss Morgen passieren, aber warum kann er es nicht sagen? Das ist so ein Weichei geworden. Ich hätte ihn doch lieber so lassen sollen, wie er war. Sie ging nun die Anderen suchen um ihn die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Sie fand sie in der großen Halle beim Essen. Sie erzählte ihn nun die Sache mit Snape, dass er sie gewarnt hatte. „Den Typen kannst du doch nicht ernst nehmen.", meinte James. „Vielleicht, weiß er wirklich mehr, als wir denken.", sagte Lily. „Ich denke auch, dass es irgendetwas mit Voldemort zu tun hat. Wenn man überlegt, er ist doch in Kontakt mit ihm und wenn sie etwas für Morgen geplant haben und vielleicht kann er darüber nicht sprechen.", laberte Jo. „Ich weiß nicht, ich habe aber kein Bock, die ganze Zeit Bodyguards hinter mir herlaufen zu lassen." „Brauchst du gar nicht. Du bleibst einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum und da wird er nicht hinkommen, er weiß ja das Passwort nicht."„Ich habe da ehrlich kein Bock drauf. Wer weiß was sich Snape da ausdenkt."„Harry, ich muss mal mit dir reden, vielleicht verstehst du es dann."„Wow sie redet wieder mit mir, dass waren dann jetzt genau fünf Tage und..."„Ach jetzt halt die Klappe. Es ist wichtig, komm mit!"Jo wurde langsam sauer. „Dürfen wir es auch hören?" fragte Sirius. „NEIN!!", schrie sie ihn wütend an. „Ist sie nicht süß, wenn sie wütend ist?", sagte Sirius. „Sirius!", sagten James und Lily entsetzt. Er konnte froh sein, dass es Jo schon nicht mehr mitgekriegt hatte. Jo und Harry setzten sich ans andere Ende des Gryffindor Tisches. „Also was gibt es so Wichtiges?", fragte Harry sie genervt. „Du hast dich bestimmt auch schon gefragt, warum Draco auf einmal so nett ist?"„Ja, habe ich und er meinte es müsste etwas mit dir zu tun haben, aber was genau wüsste er auch nicht."„Also es ist so. Ich habe die Gabe Böses in Gutes umzuwandeln. Ich habe es auch bei Snape geschafft. Er lässt es nur nicht raushängen, damit sein schlechter Ruf nicht in Vergessenheit gerät. Daher weiß ich, dass er mich nicht anlügt und überleg doch mal, Voldemort war jetzt so ruhig in letzter Zeit. Es könnte doch sein, dass er einen großen Angriff auf Hogwarts plant und das Morgen. Denn keiner denkt, dass er Weihnachten angreifen würde."„Moment Mal. Du hast wirklich diese Gabe? Das heißt du könntest Voldemort auch verändern?"„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schaffen könnte. Man muss auch etwas Gutes in sich haben und sich nicht dagegen verschließen. Ich denke mal nicht, dass Voldemort etwas Gutes in sich hat. Er wird es genauso wenig zulassen."„Du hast Recht. Es war nur so eine Idee."„Ich weiß es hört sich so einfach an. Snape hatte ja auch diese Idee. Also was ist jetzt, wirst du Morgen auf dich aufpassen lassen?" „Ja, jetzt glaube ich dir. Ich denke es wird wirklich das Beste sein, wenn ich Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum bleibe."„Gut, dass du es endlich einsiehst. Sage es aber Bitte keinen weiter, was ich dir gerade erzählt habe. Snape würde mich umbringen und ich möchte auch nicht, dass alle über meine Gabe Bescheid wissen."„Ist Ok. Lass uns dann mal wieder zu den Anderen gehen." Sie setzten sich wieder zu den Anderen vier. „Und hat sie dir etwas Wichtiges erzählt?"„Etwas sehr Wichtiges. Also wer will Morgen auf mich aufpassen?"Alle wollten auf ihn aufpassen außer Jo. „Du brockst mir das ein und willst dann noch nicht mal bei mir bleiben, wie soll ich denn das jetzt verstehen?"„Ich muss Morgen unbedingt mit Draco reden."Alle guckten sie an, als ob sie jetzt ganz durch gedreht sei. Aber Dumbledore rettete sie, als er nämlich bekannt gab, dass Draco, weil er der einzige Slytherin sei, der hier geblieben sei, zu den Gryffindors während der Ferien ziehen würde und zwar sofort nach dem Essen. „Siehst du jetzt kannst du sofort mit ihm reden."„Nein, ich muss erstmal noch nicht eine Nacht drüber schlafen."  
  
Der restliche Tag verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse, Draco zog in das Zimmer von Harry. Am nächsten Morgen war Weihnachten, sie wurden erst gegen Mittag wach. Harry genoss es endlich mal an Weihnachten lange zu schlafen. Sonst war es immer Ron der ihn so früh weckte. Am Ende seines Bettes lagen schon mehrere Geschenke. Er schaute auf das Bett neben ihm. Draco schien schon wach zu sein. Er fing nun langsam an die Geschenke aus zu packen. Zuerst nahm er sich das größte Geschenk vor. An ihm steckte eine Karte. Lieber Harry, es tut mir Leid, dass ich die ganze Woche nicht mit dir geredet habe. Ich war einfach sauer auf dich und Draco. Ich denke dieses Geschenk wird nützlich für dich sein. Lass nicht jeden darein gucken. Ich habe ja erst an ein Tagebuch gedacht, aber dies schien mir besser für dich. So kriegst du deinen Kopf am besten frei. Jo Harry war nun sehr gespannt, was da jetzt drin ist. Er riss das Geschenkpapier runter und sah dort ein kleines Denkarium. Das war eine Coole Idee von Jo, dachte er sich. Er packte jetzt die anderen Geschenke aus. Darunter war ein Buch von Hermine, was soll man anderes erwarten, harte Kekse von Hagrid, Ron hatte ihn diesmal auch ein Buch geschenkt, er hatte sich wahrscheinlich von Hermine inspirieren lassen. Dann sah er ein Brief, er las ihn sich durch, er hätte beinahe ein Jubelschrei ausgelassen. In de Brief stand nämlich, dass Harry und Jo das Haus am Grimauld Place gehöre und dass Lupin ihr Vormund sei. Harry wollte gerade zu Jo laufen, als ihm einfiel, dass wenn er sie jetzt weckt, sie wieder nicht mit ihm sprechen würde und dass wäre jetzt nicht so gut. Also blieb er mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht sitzen und packte nun das alljährliche Geschenk, der Dursleys aus. Indem war ein Pence stück drin und in einem Brief mal wieder die Bitte, er solle doch, die Ferien nicht kommen. Harry dachte sich, wenn sie wüssten, dass er diese Ferien ganz bestimmt nicht zu ihnen kommen würde. Er würde es ihnen, aber erst am Bahnhof sagen, wenn sie ihn abholen würden. „Was hast du denn für gute Laune?"fragte Draco ihn. Draco kam nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet in den Schlafsaal. „Ich werde nicht mehr bei meinen bescheuerten Verwandten leben." „Ach so. Was ist so interessant an mir?"Draco bemerkte wie Harry ihn von oben bis unten musterte. „Nichts, überhaupt nichts."„Sag doch gleich, dass du neidisch bist." „Ich und neidisch, auf was soll ich denn neidisch sein." „Vielleicht, weil ich so gut aussehe."„Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein. So gut siehst du nun auch wieder nicht aus." „Also hast du mich doch angeglotzt." Ach Quatsch."Harry warf ihm ein Kissen zu, das ihm voll im Gesicht traf. „Das war gemein. Ich war gar nicht vorbereitet." Sie lieferten sich nun eine heiße Kissenschlacht, bis sie sich neben einander in ein Bett fallen ließen. „ Das tat mal wieder richtig gut.", meinte Harry. „Stimmt. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß."„Hast du Jo eigentlich schon getroffen?"„Nein, warum fragst du. Sie ist doch um diese Zeit sowieso noch nicht wach."„Sie wollte nämlich mit dir reden." „Sie will mit mir reden, dass gibt es ja nicht." „Das habe ich gestern auch gedacht, als sie mit mir geredet hat."„Sie wird einem richtig unheimlich. Sollen wir sie mal wecken gehen?"„Du weißt doch wie sie drauf ist, wenn man sie weckt. Lass uns lieber so runter gehen und auf sie warten. Und übrigens wir dürfen gar nicht zu den Mädchenschlafsälen."„Ich zieh mir nur schnell etwas an."„Aber warum das denn. Ich denke du siehst so gut aus. Dann muss du dir doch nicht noch was anziehen." Draco guckte ihn ein bisschen böse an, aber auch etwas lächerlich. Harry wollte gerade aufstehen, als die Tür aufging und Jo hereinkam. Sie sah noch sehr verschlafen aus. Sie hatte auch noch ihr Nachthemd. „Stör ich?" fragte sie als sie die Beiden in einem Bett liegen sah. „Nein du störst nicht. Wir wollten dich gerade wecken gehen. Ich muss dir nämlich was Wichtiges sagen."„ Das hat Lily schon getan. Sie brauch gar nicht ankommen und mit mir zu reden. In den Ferien mich wecken, dass ist ja noch schlimmer, als in der Schulzeit und da kriege ich ja schon die Krise. Was willst du mir denn erzählen? Schieß los."Er erzählte ihr was in den Brief von Lupin stand. „Das ist ja klasse. Schade ist nur, dass ich dann gar nicht Tante und Onkel sehe und nicht zu vergessen den lieben kleinen Dudley.", sagte Jo in einem ironischen Unterton, „ Draco, könnte ich dich vielleicht gleich mal sprechen? So in einer halben Stunde im Raum der Wünsche?"„Ok gerne." „Ach Harry. Danke für den Besen. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihn sofort ausprobieren. Gefällt dir meins auch?"„Klar, ich werde es bestimmt gut gebrauchen können."„Ich will euch ja nicht in eurer Unterhaltung stören, aber könntet ihr euch Bitte unten unterhalten, ich will mich nämlich noch etwas anziehen. Sonst schaffe ich es nicht in einer halben Stunde."„Ist ja gut, wir müssen uns ja auch noch umziehen. Weißt du was, lass uns lieber erst frühstücken gehen. Ich habe solch ein Hunger, dann können wir zusammen zum Raum gehen."„Gute Idee, also dann bis gleich."Sie machten sich fertig und gingen runter zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Dort waren ein paar Tische zusammen gestellt. Daran saßen zu dieser Zeit nur noch Dumbledore, der sich mit den jungen Lupin unterhielte und die anderen drei. „Ah, da seid ihr ja. Harry setzt dich Bitte neben mich, ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte Dumbledore, als ob ihn etwas bedrücken würde. Sie setzten sich Harry neben Dumbledore. Daneben Draco und daneben und gegenüber von Sirius ließ sich Jo sauer auf den Stuhl nieder. „Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Sirius. „Frag doch Lily."„Also Lily warum ist Jo so sauer?"„Ich habe sie geweckt."„Schweres Verbrechen", mischte sich James ein. „Ich dachte zwölf Uhr sei spät genug."Sie stritten sich noch weiter über dieses Thema. Diese Zeit nutzte der Schulleiter um Harry zu warnen: „ Pass heute auf dich auf. Es gibt mehrere Anzeichen, dass Voldemort heute etwas geplant hat. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er heute hier erscheint. Ich werde für ein paar Stunden nicht da sein um den Orden zusammen zu rufen." „Ich habe es schon von Jo gehört, dass Voldemort heute wahrscheinlich angreifen wird. Sie hat es von Snape. Und dann lassen sie uns alleine. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das klug ist."„Ich bin mir auch nicht so sicher, aber ich denke mal, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Ich muss dann auch los, damit ich rechtzeitig wieder da bin."Dumbledore stand auf und verschwand auf den Flur. „Wohin geht er?"fragte Draco. „Er geht den Orden zusammen rufen. Er meint es sprechen mehrer Sachen dafür, dass Voldemort heute angreifen wird." Alle saßen da, als ob gerade ihr Todesurteil verkündet wurde. Als erstes konnte sich Jo wieder fassen. „Nun kommt schon. Wir werden es schon überleben."„Und warum bist du dir sicher."„Weiß nicht. Ich habe es im Gefühl. Ich verspreche euch keiner wird heute sterben."„Stimmt nicht ganz. Es wird keiner von uns sterben sondern Voldemort persönlich. Jo, denk an die Prophezeiung. Heute wird sie erfüllt. Indem ich ihn umbringe." „Was du willst ihn heute umbringen. Kann das nicht noch ein bisschen warten?" „Nein Jo. Heute ist genau der richtige Tag."„Wenn du meinst. Dann geh du jetzt mit den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und überleg dir wie du es anstellen willst und Draco und ich gehen jetzt uns unterhalten." Gesagt, getan. Als sie im Raum ankamen, setzten sie sich auf eine Couch die nun da stand. „Also worüber willst du jetzt mit mir reden?"„Es geht um Harry und dich."„Ach so. DU meinst was letzten Montag passiert ist."„Genau. Und ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und ich denke es wäre das Beste wenn wir uns trennen würden. Es war nicht alleine die Sache von Montag der Auslöser. Ich dachte mir dass es passieren würde. Ich habe schon früher gemerkt, dass du was von Harry willst und andersrum ist es genauso. Ich mag dich auch sehr, aber mir ist diese Woche klar geworden, dass es nicht mehr die gleichen Gefühle sind wie am Anfang.", es sprudelte aus ihr raus. „ Darf ich jetzt auch mal was sagen?"Jo nickte. „Also, mir geht es genauso, ich habe am Montag gemerkt, dass ich für euch verschieden Gefühle habe. Darum denke ich es ist wirklich das Beste wenn wir Schluss machen."„Das war leichter als ich dachte. Jetzt kannst du es Harry sagen. Und wenn ihr nicht zusammen kommt, dann werde ich euch helfen."„Ist ja gut. Wie wäre es mit einer Umarmung zum Abschluss?"Bevor Draco eine Antwort bekam, schlug Jo auch schon ihre Arme um ihn. Zur gleichen Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor: „Woher hast du die den?", fragte James Harry, als er mit der Rumtreiber Karte ankam. „Die habe ich in drittem Jahr von den Brüdern von Ron bekommen, als ich nicht nach Hogsmeade konnte, weil ich keine Erlaubnis von meinen Verwandten bekommen hatte."„Was willst du damit jetzt machen." „Ich will wissen, wie weit die Beiden gehen."Er sah nun wie die Beiden Punkten sich auf einander zu bewegen. „Ich wusste es. Die können auch nicht ihre Finger von einander lassen. Ich hatte gehofft zwischen den Beiden wäre Schluss. Aber nein, wie konnte es auch anders sein." „Ist da einer eifersüchtig?", fragte Sirius. „Quatsch. Scheiße, ich glaube es geht los." „was meinst du?" „Guck doch mal. Draußen auf dem Gelände lauter Todesser. Und ich glaube nicht. Durch den Gang der nach Hogsmeade führt, kommt Voldemort mit ein paar seiner Anhänger."„Woher weißt du das. Da steht doch nirgendwo sein Name."„Doch hier, aber die Karte zeigt nur die Richtigen Namen an und dort steht, Tom Riddle und das ist sein richtiger Name." „Ich glaube jetzt geht's los. Wir müssen irgendwie Jo und Draco Bescheid sagen und natürlich auch Dumbledore."„Stimmt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir es noch zu ihnen schaffen. Hoffentlich hat sie den Spiegel mit." Harry holte den Spiegel raus und rief: „Jo hörst du mich. Jo, antworte!" „Was ist?", antwortete der Spiegel. „Voldemort ist im Anmarsch. Kommt sofort her und sagt Snape auf dem Weg Bescheid, dass er Dumbledore Bescheid geben soll." „Ist Ok. Wir sind gleich da und tu nichts Unüberlegtes." „Keine Angst!" „Bis gleich!" Jo schnappte sich Draco und lief mit ihm zu Snape. „Hoffentlich ist er da, sonst sind wir geliefert." Sie kamen an seinem Kerker erst wieder zum stehen. Jo stürmte sofort in sein Büro. „Hätten wir nicht erst klopfen sollen?"fragte Draco noch, als Jo schon auf Snape losredete. „Voldemort ist auf dem Weg zum Schloss, vielleicht auch schon drin. Sie müssen sofort Dumbledore Bescheid geben."„Ich komme sofort mit. Ich lasse euch beide nicht alleine da hin gehen." „Ich warne sie. Wenn Voldemort überleben sollte und er entdeckt, dass sie auf der anderen Seite stehen, dann werden sie nicht mehr lange Leben. Und das Wissen sie genau." „Du hast mal wieder Recht. Dann lauft ihr schnell zum Gryffindorturm und ich gebe Dumbledore Bescheid. Wir werden sofort kommen." Zur gleichen Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum: „Was machen wir jetzt?" „Ich würde sagen Überraschungsangriff. Ihr versteckt euch und auf mein Zeichen kommt ihr raus. Dann gebe ich noch mal ein Zeichen und ihr sprecht Flüche auf ihn aus." „Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass er hier in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommt, er weiß doch noch nicht mal das Passwort."„Keine Angst. Er weiß alles, was er braucht. Nun versteckt euch. Er wird gleich hier sein."Keiner stellte mehr irgendwelche Fragen, sondern versteckten sich. Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor den Kamin und ließ sich keine Nervosität anmerken, aber er wusste selber, dass er es nur nach außen hin war. Auf einmal ging das Porträtloch auf und herein trat Voldemort alleine. „Heute mal alleine", sagte Harry in einen ruhigen Ton. „Wie ich sehe du auch."„Da siehst du richtig. Ich denke du willst wissen, was in der Prophezeiung stand?" „Du bist schlau und dann werde ich dich leider töten müssen, wie den Rest deiner Familie."„Aber ich werde sie dir nicht sagen."„Crucio", schrie Voldemort. Harry blieb stehen und rührte sich kein bisschen ihm schien es nichts an zu haben. „Jetzt guckst du doof. Du müsstest dich jetzt mal im Spiegel sehen."„Wie schaffst du das?"„Crucio", noch mal versuchte Voldemort ihn zu foltern, aber es klappte schon wieder nicht. „Gib es auf Tom."„Nenn mich nicht Tom." Das Portrait ging nun wieder auf und herein traten Draco und Jo. „Mist er ist schon da."„Tut mir Leid Jo, aber ihr habt gerade das Beste verpasst." „Pass auf Harry." Voldemort reichte es jetzt und schleuderte ihn den Todesfluch entgegen, Harry konnte ihn aber noch rechtzeitig abwehren. „Das war knapp.", meinte Draco. „Ihr könnt jetzt rauskommen." Die anderen vier krochen aus ihren Verstecken raus. „Ich dacht du wärst alleine." „Du solltest mir nicht alles glauben. Wen du willst kannst du auch welche von deinen Leuten holen."„Ich glaub bis die hier sind wird es noch dauern. Die vor der Tür haben wir erledigt. Die sagen keinen Ton mehr fürs erste und die anderen sind immer noch draußen und werden gerade vom Orden aus einander genommen."„Die sind auch für nichts zu gebrauchen." „Du heißt doch Tom, wenn ich mich irre. Ich darf dich doch so nennen oder nicht. Also was fällt dir eigentlich ein, so viele Menschen zu töten. Du bist doch auch kein Reinblüter so viel ich weiß. Dein Vater war doch auch ein Muggel. Den hast du halt umgebracht, aber warum er war doch dein Vater." „Vergiss es Potter. Ich hätte dich suchen sollen und auch dich umbringen sollen. Du wirst es nicht schaffen, euer Urgroßvater hat es auch nicht geschafft. Aber netter Versuch."„Es reicht mir jetzt. Ich werde dir jetzt die Prophezeiung sagen. Also es läuft daraus aus, dass nur einer von uns überleben wird. Der eine wird den anderen töten. Jetzt!", rief Harry und sieben Flüche flogen auf den unvorbereiteten Voldemort zu. 


	9. 9 Chapter

Chapter 9 Animagi  
  
„Nein tut es nicht!", rief eine Stimme. Aber es war zu spät. Voldemort fiel auf den Boden. „Ist er tot?", fragte Jo unsicher. „Sieht so aus! Ihr hättet es nicht tun sollen.", sagte nun Dumbledore, der gerade hereingekommen war. „Warum nicht?", fragte Harry, eine Erklärung erwartend. „Ihr werdet es schon noch raus finden."„Er ist wirklich tot.", meinte nun Draco, der nun geschockt da stand, wie die Anderen. „Warum bist du dir so sicher?", fragte Sirius. „Das dunkle Mal an meinen Arm brennt nicht mehr und das hat seit dem ich weg gelaufen bin immer gebrannt."Nun schauten alle den Slytherin geschockt an. Sein Geständnis hat am Meisten Jo geschockt. „Harry was ist los?"Jo und Draco liefen zu ihm hin. Harry brach in diesem Moment zusammen. "Ich glaube die Flüche von Voldemort haben ihm doch geschadet." „Welche Flüche?", fragte Dumbledore. „Voldemort hat zwei Cruciatus-Flüche abgefeuert und Harry hat sie ohne zu zwinkern eingesteckt. Dann hat er auch noch ein Avada Kedavra- Fluch abgewehrt."Nun staunte der Alte auch nicht schlecht. „Wir sollten ihn unbedingt zur Krankenstation bringen." So geschah es. „Ich glaube er hat sich bewegt." „Ach quatsch, du siehst auch schon Gespenster. Er liegt dort schon seit einer Woche so."„Guck doch. Sein Bein hat er gerade bewegt und jetzt gehen seine Augen auf. Jo er lebt, er hat es überlebt."„Ist ja gut. Reg dich ab. Es war klar, dass er überlebt. Na Harry, wieder unter den Lebenden?"„was ist denn los? Wo bin ich?" „ Also du bist im Krankenflügel, wo wir bestimmt gleich rausgeschmissen werden. Bevor du hier hingekommen bist, haben wir Voldemort erledigt." „Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach ist. Hat euch Dumbledore eigentlich schon gesagt, was er damit meinte, dass wir ihn nicht hätten umbringen sollen?"„Nein zu uns hat er nichts gesagt. Er hat sowieso genug mit der Presse zu tun. Jeder will ein Interview mit dir haben und auch mit uns. Aber Dumbledore meint, es gibt keins. Er meint, wir sollen uns erstmal erholen und uns nicht von Reportern erschlagen lassen, wenn wir es nämlich einen erlauben, dann will es gleich jeder."„Ist klar." „Mr. Potter sie sind ja wieder da. Ich muss sie Beide jetzt bitten raus zugehen. Er braucht jetzt seine Ruhe.", sagte Mme. Pomfrey. „Könnte Draco vielleicht fünf Minuten bleiben. Es wäre sehr wichtig.", sagte Jo unschuldig. „Ok, aber nur noch fünf Minuten." Mme. Pomfrey verschwand wieder. „Und was ist mit dir?", fragte Draco. „Ich werde Dumbledore Bescheid geben, dass du wieder unter uns bist und ich hoffe du wirst es jetzt klar machen. Bis gleich"Und schon verschwand auch Jo in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. „Was sollst du klar machen?", fragte Harry. „also zuerst sollte ich dir sagen, dass Jo und ich uns getrennt haben." „Das sah aber Samstag nicht so aus. Ihr ward euch ganz schön nahe."„Moment Mal. Habt ihr uns beschattet?"„Wie man es nimmt. Ich habe euch durch die Mauraders map, beobachten wollen und habe gesehen, wie ihr euch näher kamt." „Wir haben uns nur umarmt. Mehr war da nicht. Du bist ja schon eifersüchtig, obwohl wir noch nicht mal zusammen sind."„Wie soll ich das denn jetzt verstehen?" „Willst du nichts mehr von mir, habe ich mir das nur alles eingebildet?" „Auf keinen Fall, ich dachte nur du wolltest nie was von mir."„Da hast du dich gewaltig getäuscht. Ich konnte mich nicht zwischen Jo und dir entscheiden und habe letztendlich mich für Jo entschieden. Das ging auch einige Zeit gut, aber wir haben nun endlich bemerkt, dass wir nicht mehr die Gefühle haben, die Verliebte haben. Es sind nur noch so eine Art von Gefühlen, die Geschwister zu einander haben und nicht mehr."„Jetzt versteh ich so einiges, deshalb hättest du mich in der Bibliothek beinahe geküsst." „Ja habe ich. Ich würde es gerne jetzt nicht nur beinahe tun sondern richtig."„Von mir aus gerne."Und schon beugte sich Draco über Harry und sie küssten sich endlich. „Was ist den hier los. Jetzt aber schnell raus hier.", kam es von einer wütenden Stimme. Draco schreckte auf. „Ihnen scheint es wohl wieder gut zu gehen.", bemerkte Pomfrey. „Ja mir geht es super. Wann kann ich wieder zurück."„Sobald ich sie noch mal untersucht habe."„Ich denke, dass kann warten.", kam es von einer vertrauten Stimme. „Aber sicher Albus."„Wie ich gerade gehört habe geht es dir besser." „Mir geht's eigentlich ganz gut."In der gleichen Zeit guckte Jo Draco fragend an. Dieser zeigte nur mit den Daumen nach oben und in Jos Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ich habe eine Frage an sie.", sagte Harry. „Was denn?"„Wissen sie wer unser Urgroßvater ist?" „Ja, warum?" „Voldemort meinte, als Jo es auf die Nettigkeits- tour versucht hatte, dass es unser Urgroßvater es auch versucht hätte, es aber auch nicht geschafft hätte." „Entschuldige mal Harry, ein Versuch war es wert. Es hätte ja auch klappen können. Snape und du habt Beide gesagt ich sollte es machen. Ich war es die von Anfang an gesagt hat, dass es nicht funktionieren wird. Ich habe es trotzdem ausprobiert.", mischte sich Jo beleidigt ein. „Also euer Urgroßvater bin ich, zumindest der den Voldemort meinte. Meine Tochter war nämlich die Mutter von James. Ich werde mal Mme. Pomfrey sprechen, ob du nicht jetzt schon gehen kannst."Dumbledore ging zu ihr. „Jetzt verstehe ich, warum er dich so in den Vordergrund gestellt hat und sich immer um dich gekümmert hat."„Was redest du denn da. Hat er doch gar nicht." „Wirklich nicht. Hat er sich je um jemanden so gekümmert und in Schutz genommen wie dich?"„Ich glaube nicht. Ok ich sehe es ein. Aber Draco erzähl es bitte keinen weiter. Auch nicht den Anderen vier." „Klar mache ich. Ich halte meine Klappe."Nach ein paar Minuten kam Dumbledore wieder. „Du kannst jetzt gehen. Es hat lange gedauert, aber im Ende hat sie zugestimmt. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen." Dumbledore verschwand und Harry stand auf. „dann lasst uns mal gehen. Ich kann nicht mehr liegen."Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen wurde Harry von allen umarmt und man hörte immer wieder. „Wie geht's dir, ist alles Ok."Und jedes Mal bejahte Harry es. „Tut mir Leid ich bin müde. Ich lege mich jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht." Harry verschwand und Draco ging ihm hinterher. „Läuft da was zwischen den Beiden.", fragte Sirius neugierig. „Ja, die sind seid gerade zusammen. Es wurde auch langsam Zeit." „Das stimmt, man konnte Harrys Blicke zu Draco und andersrum ja schon nicht mehr ertragen."„Remus, du weißt ja das Mittwoch Vollmond ist?" „Ja, weiß ich. Aber woher weißt du das von mir?" „Das weiß jeder an dieser Schule zumindest, die vor drei Jahren an dieser Schule waren."„Was weiß sie und was hat das mit Vollmond zu tun?", fragte jetzt Lily. „Los sag es ihr, es wissen sowieso alle hier. Es wäre ungerecht ihr gegen über.", meinte James. „Du hast Recht. Also, ich bin ein Werwolf."„Was? Wie kann so ein netter Junge, ein Werwolf sein?" „Ich würde sagen, jeder hat seine Schattenseiten."„Ich glaube jetzt verstehe ich auch warum ihr alle bei Vollmond immer weg seid. Und auch eure komischen Geheimnamen. Ihr seid Animagi und geht mit Remus in Tiergestalt spazieren."„Genau, du hast es.", sagte Jo. „Woher weißt du davon schon wieder?"„Eine sehr lange Geschichte. Ihr werdet es noch früh genug herausfinden." „Wir haben nur ein kleines Problem, wir brauchen noch ein kleines Tier, dass die Weide außer Gefecht setzt für uns."„Stimmt, sonst macht es ja immer Peter. Eine Frage Jo, hast du schon mal einen Patronus geschafft?"„ja habe ich."„Welche Figur hatte er?"„Eine Katze. Warum fragt ihr?"„Das würde doch klappen. Überlegt doch mal sie wäre schnell und klein genug um sie aus zu schalten." „Du willst sie zu einem Animagus machen?"„Warum nicht. Und die anderen könnten wir es auch beibringen."„Du weißt, dass wir nur noch ein paar Tage Zeit haben." „ich weiß, aber Peter hat es auch in einer Woche geschafft und ich denke mal, dass die anderen es in zwei- drei Tagen schaffen werden. Sie sind tausendmal besser als Wormtail."„OK, wir müssen es versuchen. So oder so. wenn es nicht klappt ist es auch egal."„Dann also abgemacht?" „Ja" „Was ist jetzt?", fragte Jo ungeduldig. „Wir wollen euch helfen Animagi zu werden um am Mittwoch mit uns zugehen. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?" „Ich ja und ich denke mal Harry und Draco auch. Was ist mit dir Lily?"„Ich weiß nicht. Das ist doch verboten?" „Ach komm schon Evans. Es ist verdammt nützlich. Es wird auch keiner erfahren." „Ok Potter. Auf deine Verantwortung." „dann fangen wir Morgen damit an. Wir haben nur noch bis Mittwoch Zeit" Am nächsten Morgen: „Hey, aufwachen ihr Beiden. Es wird langsam Zeit zum Aufstehen." „Was ist denn los?"„Dad und Sirius bringen uns heute bei Animagi zu werden." „Was? Wann habt ihr das denn beschlossen?"„Gestern als ihr hoch gegangen seid. Ich dachte mir ihr hättet nichts dagegen mit zu machen."„Lass uns erstmal richtig wach werden. Also was machst du denn an einem Sonntag in den Ferien schon um neun Uhr hier und dann erzähl es noch mal in Ruhe mit der Animagi Sache."„Also Harry. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen, weil James, also Dad, und Sirius uns beibringen Animagi zu werden, damit wir am Mittwoch mit den mitkommen können, weil dann nämlich Vollmond ist. Verstehst du jetzt?"„Jetzt dämmert es so langsam."„Los beeilt euch, dass ihr zum Frühstück kommt und dass wir schnell anfangen können. Wir machen es hier im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es ist ja sonst keiner hier, der es nicht mitkriegen könnte. Ich bin dann weg."Jo lief schnell wieder runter, um schon mal zu frühstücken. „War das wirklich gerade Jo? Oder hast du noch eine Zwillingsschwester?"„Ich glaube das war sie. Ich glaube dann sollten wir uns wirklich fertig machen."„Meinst du denn du schaffst das, ich meine geht's dir denn gut genug?"„Mir geht's heute prima. Ich habe auch genug Kraft um mich zu verwandeln."„Dann ist ja Ok, aber wenn du es deiner Kräfte wegen nicht schaffst, dann lässt du es." „Yes, Sir", sagte Harry lustig. „Ich meine es doch nur gut."„Ich weiß. Ich weiß wo meine Grenzen sind."Harry beugte sich zu dem neben liegenden Draco nieder und küsste ihn. Ein paar Stunden später saßen sie alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und hörten James zu wie versucht zu erklären, wie man ein Animagus wird. „also ihr müsst euch genau darauf konzentrieren, dass ihr ein Tier werden wollt und an nichts anderes. Ihr müsst eure anderen Gedanken verschwinden lassen. Am besten ist es natürlich, wenn ihr wisst welches Tier ihr werdet, aber das wisst ihr natürlich vor dem ersten Mal noch. Also wer will es als erstes versuchen?"„Nun melde sich doch einer freiwillig", feuerte Sirius sie an. „Ok, ich versuche es.", meinte Jo ein bisschen ängstlich. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Lass deine anderen Gedanken und konzentrier dich ganz darauf ein Tier zu werden."Jo schloss die Augen und langsam verwandelte sie sich in eine kleine Katze, es hielt aber nur ein paar Sekunden. „Das war schon super fürs erste Mal. Beim nächsten Mal wird es bestimmt länger anhalten." Jo ging ganz erstaunt auf ihren Platz zurück. „Wer will als nächstes?"„Ich will jetzt.", kam es von Lily. Sie machte es genau so wie Jo und sie verwandelte sich auch für ein paar Sekunden in eine Katze. „Das war genauso gut."„So jetzt meine Herren, ich denke mal Harry wird ein Hirsch genauso wie James.", meinte Remus. „Könnte sein. Ich versuch es einfach mal."Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er verwandelte sich wirklich in einen dunklen Hirschen. Nur es hielt nicht nur ein paar Sekunden sondern ein paar Minuten. „Ich würde sagen, dass das nochbesser war", bemerkte Jo mit einem Lächeln. Alle lachten. „Dann bist du jetzt dran, Draco."Draco versuchte es auch, aber er scheiterte. „Ich denke, ich habe zu viel um die Ohren und kann mich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Ich versuche es nachher noch mal."Er stand auf und ging zum Schlafsaal. „Ich gehe mal hinterher. Ich denke ich kriege es schon hin."„Ja, ich glaube er braucht einen zum ausheulen. Aber pass auf, dass er dir nicht die Tür vor der Nase zuschlägt.", sagte Jo. Harry guckte sie böse an und verschwand auch. Die anderen übten unten noch weiter, als Harry in den Schlafsaal ging. „Hey, was ist denn los?"Harry legte sich neben Draco. „Ach ich weiß auch nicht. Mir geht's einfach scheiße."„Hat es etwas mit dem hier zu tun."Harry schob den Ärmel von Dracos Pullover hoch und dort sah man es, dass dunkle Mal. „Ja auch." „Nun erzähl doch mal. Ich sage es keinen weiter. Es bringt doch nichts alles geheim zu halten."„also gut. Es fing vor zwei Jahren an. Mein Vater wurde von Voldemort gerufen. Mein Vater schlug ihm vor mich auch zum Todesser zu machen. Ich wollte es nicht, aber ich wollte auch nicht meinen Vater enttäuschen und ich wusste auch, was passieren würde, wenn ich mich wehren würde. Also ließ ich es auf mich ergehen. Als mein Vater dann letztes Jahr verhaftet wurde, nachdem er diesen Überfall vorbereitet hatte. Wurde mir mehr klar als vorher. Ich dachte, dass meine Mutter es wenigstens auch verabscheuen würde, aber nein, sie besucht ihn so oft es geht in Askaban. Ich hasse meine Familie. Darum bin ich weggelaufen, ich dachte wenn ich mich bei den Muggeln verstecke würden sie mich nicht finden. Es fand mich auch kein Todesser, nämlich nur Dumbledore persönlich. Er meinte in Hogwarts wäre ich sicherer, als im Heim. Er ließ mich aber über den Ferien dort."Er wischte sich eine Träne weg. „Und wie hast du Jo kennen gelernt?"„Als ich am ersten Tag im Heim ankam. Wurde Jo eingeteilt mir alles zu zeigen und sie sollte sich um mich kümmern, weil sie schon am längsten da ist. Sie war gar nicht begeistert. Sie meinte nur etwas von, warum muss ich immer die neuen rumführen. Sie jammern doch sowieso immer die Ohren voll, aus welchen schrecklichen Verhältnissen sie kommen. Mir war das nur recht, dass sie mich nicht ausgefragt hat. So zeigte sie mir alles, wir liefen die ganze Zeit schweigend neben einander her. Es fiel mir schon auf, dass sie dir sehr ähnlich sah, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr Zwillinge seid. Zumindest kamen wir in ein Zimmer, irgendwas kam mir komisch an ihr vor. Schon gerade wie sie immer Leute verkloppte, sie ließ die Leute immer hoch schweben, oder andere Sachen, die sie dann auf die Armen runter fallen ließ. Sie bekam andauernd Stubenbau, das nutzte sie um abzuhauen, um nach irgendwas zu suchen, frag mich nicht nach was." „So war es also, dann fing sie bestimmt doch an dich voll zu quatschen, weil sie es nicht aushält, nur die Klappe zu halten. Dann fing sie dich bestimmt an nett zu finden und du konntest nicht anders, als nett zu werden."„Genau, woher weißt du das?" „Jo hat es mir erzählt."„Warum hast du mich dann danach gefragt?" „Bei Jo bin ich mir manchmal nicht ganz sicher, ob sie da nicht ein bisschen dazu dichtet. Und ich wollte es auch aus deiner Sicht hören." „Danke, dass du mir zu gehört hast."„Ist doch klar, ich bin dein Freund. Mir kannst du alles erzählen, was dich bedrückt."„Wen das so ist, kannst du mir auch alles erzählen. Wie konntest du gegen Voldemort bestehen. Du hast die Flüche so eingesteckt, als ob es gar nichts wäre." „Ich hatte halt viel Zeit zu lesen, als Hermine und Ron und Du und Jo immer allein sein wolltet. Deswegen war ich oft in der Bibliothek, Dort habe ich ein Buch gefunden, dass vor mir nur zwei andere Personen hatten. Nämlich Dumbledore und Voldemort, noch unter den Namen Tom Riddle, persönlich ausgeliehen. Durch dieses Buch habe ich gelernt, wie man Flüche wegsteckt. So habe ich mir auch überlegt, wie ich Voldemort besiegen könnte. Ich wusste man kann sich nur gegen Flüche wehren, wenn man sich stark darauf konzentriert. Also müsste ich ihn nur aus der Ruhe bringen. Das habe ich auch gemacht, alles Weitere hast du ja gesehen."„Das habe ich und das war beeindruckend." „Danke. Die Flüche waren nur sehr stark und deshalb bin ich wahrscheinlich auch zusammen gebrochen." „Aber du bist am Leben und das ist das Wichtigste. Und das dreckige Arschloch ist endlich Tod. Die ganze Welt müsste sich bei dir bedanken, du hast sie gerettet." „Jetzt hör aber mal auf, du machst mich ganz verlegen. Ich will gar nicht so im Rampenlicht stehen. Ich will nur ein ganz normaler Junge sein. Ich hoffe damit habe ich endlich mit meiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen." „Ich glaube, dass du jetzt erstmal richtig im Rampenlicht stehen wirst. Ich hoffe nur, dass du es aushältst. Ich bin nur gespannt, wie die alle reagieren, wenn sie dich sehen."„weißt du worauf ich gespannt bin?" Harry beugte sich nun über seinen Freund. „Auf was denn?"„Auf die Reaktionen von den Anderen, wenn sie sehen, dass die ehemaligen Erzfeinde nun zusammen sind." „Darauf bin ich auch sehr gespannt, wir müssen ihnen einen coolen Auftritt bieten. Was meinst du?"Harry küsste ihn nun zärtlich. „Was soll das den jetzt heißen?" „Das heißt ich bin dafür."„Wie wäre es wenn wir wieder runter gehen. Mal gucken wie weit die Anderen sind?"„Gute Idee. Ein Wunder, dass Lily es überhaupt mitmacht."„Ich denke mal sie wollte nicht die einzige sein, die nicht mitmacht." Sie gingen hinunter. Unten waren sie immer noch beschäftigt zu üben. „Da seid ihr ja. Schaut mal ich kann es jetzt.", begrüßte sie Jo. Die Beiden setzten sich auf einen leeren Platz. Jo verwandelte sich in eine kleine weiße Katze. Sie hatte einen schwarzen Streifen, der von der Stirn bis zur Nase ging und das Ende ihres Schwanzes war auch schwarz. Sie hüpfte aufgeregt hinterher und sprang letztendlich auf Sirius schoss und kuschelte sich ein. „Wie soll man denn das verstehen? Läuft da etwas zwischen euch?", fragte Harry. „Keine Ahnung was das soll. Ich wüsste nicht, dass da was läuft." Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und Dumbledore trat ein. „Störe ich etwa?", fragte er. „Nein", sagten alle. „Ich wollte euch sagen, dass am Samstag ein Ball für alle Schüler stattfinden wird. Es wurden schon alle benachrichtigt. Sie werden am Freitagabend ankommen. Jeder kann anziehen was er will. Man muss keinen Umhang tragen, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn alle in Muggelkleidung kommen würden. Aber jeder kann es selber entscheiden. Ihr dürft euch diese Woche einen Tag aussuchen, an dem ihr nach Hogsmeade geht und noch Sachen besorgt, die ihr eventuell braucht. Ihr müsst mir nur Bescheid sagen." „Ist Ok. Wir gucken mal."„Wo ist eigentlich Josephine?", fragte Dumbledore und die kleine Katze fing an zu fauchen. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist sie duschen."„Ja genau, sie wollte gerade duschen gehen."„Ja dann. Ihr könnt ihr es dann ausrichten. Wo habt ihr denn die Katze her?" „Die ist uns zu gelaufen. Sie war auf einmal hier im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hängt sehr an Sirius.", meinte James. „Na dann werde ich mal gehen und den anderen Bescheid geben. Noch viel Spaß heute.", deutete Dumbledore noch an. Er verschwand wieder durch das Portraitloch. „Endlich ist er weg.", meinte Jo erleichtert, die sich schnell zurück verwandelt hatte. „Meint ihr er ahnt was?", fragte Lily. „Ich weiß nicht, der macht auch immer so komische Andeutungen. Aber ich denk mal er hat nichts bemerkt, wir müssen aber trotzdem vorsichtig sein."„Ist ja jetzt Ok. Lass uns lieber weiter machen. Wenn wir uns morgen noch mal einen ganzen Tag nicht blicken lassen, wird es ganz bestimmt auffallen.", sagte Jo. So übten sie es bis es sogar dem Slytherin gelang. Er konnte sich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln. 


	10. 10 Chapter

Chapter 10 Vollmond und Hogsmeade Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie alle am Tisch in der großen Halle. Als die Post ankam. Hunderte von Eulen kamen angeflogen und teilten sich bei Harry und Jo. „Wow so viel Post habe ich in meinen ganzen Leben noch nicht bekommen.", meinte Jo. „Ich weiß auch warum, hier schau mal." Harry hielt ihr den Tagespropheten hin. Dort stand es groß und deutlich zum einen: Josephine Potter, die Zwillingsschwester von Harry Potter, alles über die Person. Und weiter unten stand noch ein großer Artikel: Die ganze Wahrheit über Albus Dumbledore und das Verhältnis zu den Potters und die wahre Abstammung von Harry und Josephine Potter. „Das heißt jeder der das gelesen hat, weiß über alles Bescheid. Das ist ja schrecklich. Ich glaube Dumbledore sollte es auch wissen. Keine Angst Harry du kriegst sie ja gleich wieder."Sie ließ die Zeitung zu Dumbledore rüber schweben. Bis genau vor seiner Nase. „Was ist denn?" „Schauen sie sich die Beiden Hauptartikel genau an, dann wissen sie was los ist."Dumbledore schaute sie sich in Ruhe an. Diese Zeit nutzte Sirius um Jo etwas zu fragen: „Jo, würdest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"„Ja sogar sehr gerne. Aber warum fragst du jetzt schon?"„Ganz einfach, ich denke ich weiß was in den Meisten Briefen drinsteht."Genau dasselbe Gespräch fand zwischen Draco du Harry statt. Mit den gleichen Ergebnis. „Seid ihr fertig mit essen?"Alle nickten. „Ich mache die Briefe alle oben auf. Colligat."Die Briefe wurden mit einem Faden zusammen gehalten. „So jetzt können wir sie besser transportieren.", meinte Jo. Harry machte es auch mit seinen Briefen. Sie standen auf und gingen aus der Halle. „Was ist mit meiner Zeitung, Jo?"„Die ist noch bei Dumbledore. Du kannst sie dir ja holen."„Du hast doch gesagt ich bekomme sie gleich wieder." „Ist doch auch so, wenn du sie dir holst hast du sie doch wieder. Ich habe nicht gesagt wie du sie wieder kriegst, oder?" „Du bist schrecklich!", sagte Harry nun sauer und dampfte wieder Richtung Große Halle ab. Sie mussten alle anfangen sich kaputt zu lachen. „Wie er geguckt hat. Ich glaub es ja nicht.", meinte Sirius. Als Harry endlich wieder kam, mit der Zeitung, liefen sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum. „Lass uns unsere Briefe aufmachen!", sagte Jo gespannt und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Sie nahm den ersten Brief und las ihn. „Ist das süß."Sie las den nächsten und wieder kam „Ist das süß"aus ihrem Mund. So ging es bis zum letzten Brief weiter. „Wisst ihr die wollen alle mit mir zum Ball gehen. In jeden Brief stand, dass sie mich ja so toll finden und fragen ob ich mit ihnen zum Ball gehe. Schade nur, dass Sirius mich zu erst gefragt hat." „Was soll das heißen, schade, du hast Glück, dass ich mit dir dahin gehe. So musst du nicht mit irgendwelchen Hosenscheißer dorthin gehen." „Du hast ja Recht. Ich meine ja auch nur schade für die. So können sie nicht mit so einer einzigartigen Person zum Ball gehen, sondern müssen sich mit einem zweitklassigen Mädchen abgeben."„Ach so meintest du das. Dann habe also ich die Ehre das wundervollste Mädchen zum Ball zu begleiten?"„Und wie du sie hast."„Jetzt ist mal langsam Schluss.", unterbrach sie James. „Ich habe auch nur solche Briefe. Aber ich habe auch eine besser Verabredung." Harry du Draco kamen nicht so ins flirten, wie die anderen Beiden. Nun war es schon Mittwochabend. „Und seid ihr bereit?"„Klar, immer doch." „Dann lasst uns mal los. Wir sind schon spät dran." Sie stiefelten in Richtung Peitschende Weide. Sie standen nun kurz davor. „Also es passiert so. Ich werde jetzt durch den Gang Richtung zur heulenden Hütte laufen und mich dort verwandeln. In einer halben Stunde kommt ihr dann nach und holt mich ab. Dann gehen wir hier draußen spazieren. Jo oder Lily ihr berührt wenn ihr euch verwandelt habt den Knopf unten an der Weide, so dass sie aufhört rum zuschlagen und dass die anderen in ihrer Gestalt auch ohne sich zu verletzten in den Tunnel kommen. Habt ihr es verstanden?" „Ja", sagten alle. Remus verschwand im Tunnel. Die anderen verwandelten sich in ihre Animagi Gestalt. Nach einer halben Stunde lief Jo zur Weide und betätigte den besagten Knopf. Lily hatte zu viel Angst, so dass Jo ran musste. Dann liefen sie alle durch den Tunnel. Am Haus angekommen wartete dort schon ein hinunter gekommener Werwolf auf sie. Dann liefen sie Stunden lang durch die Gelände von Hogwarts. Irgendwann brachen Jo und Lily zusammen. Sie konnten mit ihren kleine Pfoten mit den anderen nicht mehr mithalten. James nahm Lily auf den Rücken und Sirius Jo, weil Harry auch schon Draco auf den Rücken hatte, er hatte schon nach einer halben Stunde aufgegeben, da er mit dem Fliegen nicht so zu Recht kam. Bei der Morgen Dämmerung verwandelte sich Remus wieder zurück. Und so liefen sie wieder zum Schloss zurück. Jo war eingeschlafen und so trug Sirius sie in den Gryffindorturm. „Lohnt es sich eigentlich noch zu schlafen es ist doch sowieso schon sieben Uhr.", meinte Sirius. „Mach was du willst, ich gehe mich noch mal hinlegen.", sagte James und Remus stimmte ihm zu. Harry und Draco legten sich auch noch mal hin und genauso machte es Lily. So war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer und Sirius saß mit einer kleinen Katze vor dem Kamin. Auf einmal streckte sie sich und wurde wach. Vor Schreck fiel sie von Sirius Schoß und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Sie verwandelte sich schnell zurück. „Na toll, jetzt kriege ich bestimmt einen blauen Fleck am Hintern."Black konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Was ist?", fragte Jo, als sie das Grinsen bemerkte. „Nichts nur dein Kommentar war gerade wieder so passend."„Danke sehr", sagte sie beleidigt während sie auf stand und ließ sich auf einen Sessel nieder. „Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?"„Die haben sich noch mal hingelegt. Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen und ich denke es lohnt sich auch nicht mehr."„Wie spät ist es denn?" „Es ist jetzt gleich halb Acht."„Stimmt es lohnt sich nicht mehr, dann kann man lieber heute früher ins Bett gehen."„Aber klar doch."„Warum habt ihr mich eigentlich nicht geweckt, als ihr euch zurück verwandelt habt?" „Ganz einfach, du sahst so süß aus, als du schliefst und wir wollten nicht, dass du heute nicht mehr mit uns sprichst."„Wenn du nur das Erste gesagt hättest, wäre es völlig ausreichend gewesen."„Ach meinst du?"„Ja, dass meine ich."„Weißt du schon, was du bei dem Ball anziehen wirst?" „Keine Ahnung. Ich überlege ob ich ein Kleid anziehen soll. Es hat nur ein Problem. Ich habe keins, weil ich auch noch nie eins an hatte." „Was du hattest noch nie eins an. Lass das Mal nicht Lily hören. Sie liebt Kleider. Du musst ihr nur Bescheid sagen und sie wird mit dir das tollste Kleid aussuchen."„Ich glaube das werde ich auch machen. Zu diesem Anlass kann man auch mal ein Kleid anziehen."„Denke ich auch. Darum werde ich wahrscheinlich auch einen Anzug anziehen. Wir Jungs wollen uns heute, die ganzen Sachen holen. Ich denke ihr kommt auch mit, oder?" ?" „Also ich würde gerne. Ich denke Lily wird nichts dagegen haben." Sie quatschten weiter und weiter. „Was war eigentlich dein peinlichster Moment?", fragte Jo. „Also es war so. Ich hatte voll verschlafen. In zehn Minuten fing der Unterricht an und ich hatte die erste Stunde Verwandlung bei McGonagall. Ich lief schlüpfte in meinen Klamotten und lief zum Verwandlungsraum. Ok, fünf Minuten zu spät zu kommen ging ja noch, aber es alle lachten mich aus. Ich wusste nicht warum, als McGonagall, meinte ich sollte gehen und mir eine Hose anziehen, bemerkte ich es. Ich stand dort vor der ganzen Klasse und hatte anstatt einer Hose nur meine Boxershorts an. Ab da an bin ich nie mehr zu spät gekommen und stehe immer fünf Minuten früher auf als nötig und kontrolliere immer dreimal, ob ich alles anhabe." Jo kugelte sich vor Lachen. „Das war echt gut, jetzt kommt meine. Wir, also die älteren Kinder vom Heim, waren auf einer Feier eingeladen, die uns Geld fürs Heim bringen sollte. Wir haben uns alle fein rausgeputzt. Dann ging es los. Erst habe ich das Glas zerbrochen aus dem man eigentlich trinkt indem ich dagegen gestoßen bin, dann habe ich mit meiner Tischkarte rumgespielt, weil mir langweilig war und sie fing Feuer. Weil ich zu nahe an einer Kerze saß. Bei dem Löschversuch habe ich meiner Nachbarin, ihr schönes Kleid mit Wein versaut und dem Bürgermeister einen Apfel ins Gesicht geschleudert. Das war mir vielleicht peinlich. Ich habe mir geschworen nie mehr zu einem Bankett zu gehen ohne genauster Vorbereitungen."„Und was war mit dem Geld?"„Das haben wir gekriegt. Sie meinten man müsste uns unbedingt Benehmen beibringen und dafür bräuchte man Geld und so siehe man, aus was für schlechten Verhältnissen wir kommen und es müsste unbedingt etwas daran geändert werden. So was ließe sich natürlich nur mit einer Spende klären."„Dann hat es doch was gebracht." „Ja aber warum musste mir so was mal wieder passieren."„ Ich muss sagen, deine war auch gut."Sie lachten weiter über alles Mögliche. So gegen Mittag waren dann alle unten, in der Zeit kamen Jo und Sirius schon wieder vom Frühstück. Als sie in Hogsmeade waren fragte James: „Wie wäre es wenn Jo und Lily sich ihre Sachen holen und wir unsere und wir uns dann auf ein Butterbier treffen?"„Gute Idee. Dann müssen wir nicht die ganze Zeit mit euch rumhängen und ihr seht nicht was wir uns aussuchen.", meinte Lily froh. Also trennten sich ihre Wege. Jo und Lily gingen in einen Laden in dem es nur Kleider gab. „Also wie es aussieht, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig ein Kleid anzuziehen.", bemerkte Jo. „Genau. Wie wäre es mit diesem hier." Lily hielt ihr ein rotes Kleid hin. „Das ist doch nicht dein ernst?! Rot steht mir überhaupt nicht und ich mag es auch nicht."„Na dann wie wäre es mit dem hier?"Nun hielt Lily ihr ein hell blaues Kleid hin. „Das ist doch viel zu lang. da würde ich mich tausendmal mit lang legen."So ging es weiter jedes Kleid was Lily vorschlug war nicht das Richtige. Dann sah Jo eins. „Wie wäre es mit dem hier?"Jo nahm ein schwarzes Kleid hervor. Es konnte fast unter der Rubrik „Kleine Schwarze"läuft. Es hatte Spaghettiträger und sah einfach und schlicht aus. Eine Seite des Kleides war länger und so war das Kleid am unteren Rand Quer geschnitten. „Das sieht super aus, zieh es mal an." Jo stand es super. „Ich glaube ich habe endlich ein Kleid. Und was ist mit dir?"„Ich habe das hier mir ausgesucht."„Das sieht auch nicht schlecht aus. Passt bestimmt super zu deinen Haaren."Lilly hatte sich ein dunkel grünes Kleid ausgesucht. Es hatte breite Träger und war knielang. „Ich muss sagen es steht dir super." „Finde ich auch, jetzt brauchen wir nur noch Schuhe."„Wie Schuhe ich habe doch welche."„Du meinst doch nicht im Ernst mit deinen Sneakers zum Ball zu gehen, wenn du solch ein Kleid anhast."„Stimmt auch wieder."„Wie wäre es mit denen hier? Probier sie einfach an."Jo probierte nun Sandalen ähnliche Schuhe nur das sie einen Neun Zentimeter Absatz hatten. Sie versuchte damit zu laufen. „Nein, wir nehmen niedrigere. Sonst brichst du dir noch alle Knöchel."Sie einigten sich auf die gleichen nur ein paar Zentimeter tiefer gelegt. Sie bezahlten und gingen los. Als sie in den drei Besen eintraten, sahen sie schon die Jungs vor einem Butterbier sitzen. „Da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich hole euch auch eben ein Butterbier.", meinte James. Sie setzten sich und quatschen noch ein ganze weile. Bis Jo auf einmal eine Idee kam. „Wisst ihr was. Ich habe eine geniale Idee. Wir werden die schocken...."Jo erzählte ihnen die Idee. Alle waren einverstanden. Während sie Richtung Hogwarts gingen fragte Jo Lily: „Kommst du gleich mit in die Bibliothek?"„Ja kann ich machen, aber warum denn?"„erzähl ich dir dann dort."Das gleiche fragte auch Sirius James. James sagte auch ja. Lily und Jo gingen gleich zur Bibliothek durch. „Mist ich habe noch was vergessen. Geh schon mal vor ich komme gleich wieder."Jo lief schnell zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort traf sie Sirius und James. Sie nickte kurz Sirius zu und er befahl James jetzt in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Sirius alleine wieder. „Da bist du ja endlich. Und ahnt er etwas?"„Nein, er hat keinen Schimmer. Los lass uns hinterher und gucken, wie es läuft."„Na dann mal los."Sie gingen Richtung Bibliothek. „Was meinst du? Klappt es oder nicht?"„Ich weiß nicht. Sagen wir mal ich hoffe, dass es klappt. Zumindest das James endlich Lily fragt, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball geht. Das wäre schon mal ein großer Fortschritt.", hoffte Sirius. Nun waren sie an der Bibliothek angekommen. „Einerseits ist es ja gut, dass sie schon mal zusammen sitzen anderseits sitzen sie so blöd, dass wir sie gar nicht beobachten können." „Hast du ne Ahnung. Ich denke mal damit wird es gehen."Jo holte den Tarnumhang aus ihrer Tasche. „Das denke ich auch."Jo schwang den Umhang über die Beiden drüber und so konnten sie nah an die Anderen ran. Sie hörten sie nun reden. „Hey Evans. Hättest du vielleicht Lust mit mir zum Ball zu gehen."„Vielleicht. Aber nur wenn du mir sagst warum du erst jetzt fragst."„Ganz einfach, ich wollte warten, bist wir mal alleine sind."„Ok, ich gehe mit dir dahin."„Danke, für die Ehre."„Gern geschehen. Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"„Sirius wollte noch irgendwas mit mir bereden, oder so. Er hat dann irgendwas vergessen und ist dann noch mal zurückgegangen. Er müsste eigentlich gleich kommen."„Genau, das hat mir Jo auch erzählt. Irgendwie komisch, oder nicht?"„Und wie."„Ich glaube die haben irgendetwas vor."„Ich denke wir könnten ja..."James flüsterte Lily etwas ins Ohr, was Die Beiden unter dem Umhang nicht verstanden. Dann passierte es James und Lily küssten sich. „Ich wusste es, ich wusste das es klappe würde.", sprudelte es laut aus Jo heraus. „Hältst du wohl die Klappe, Jo."„Oh scheiße."„Haben wir es doch gewusst. Wo seid ihr kommt raus. Wir kriegen euch." „Los lauf."Jo und Sirius liefen aus der Bibliothek immer noch mit dem Umhang über ihnen. James und Lily hinterher. „Wo sind sie hin?"„Da her!"„Woher weißt du das?"„Ich höre ihre Schritte." Aber James irrte sich. Jo hatte mal wieder gezaubert und nun hörte es sich so an als würden sie Richtung großer Halle laufen, aber sie hatten sich schon längst in eine Nische verkrochen. „Ich denke wir können den Umhang jetzt abnehmen.", sagte Sirius. Jo nahm den Umhang runter und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. Sie standen sich genau gegenüber kaum ein Zentimeter war Platz dazwischen. Sirius war einen Kopf größer als sie. „Ich denke es war ein Erfolg.", meinte Sirius. „Ein Erfolg? Du hast es doch selber mitgekriegt. Sie haben uns verarscht. Den Kuss haben sie nur vorgetäuscht."„Aber sie gehen zum Ball und das haben sie nicht vorgetäuscht. Und nicht zu vergessen, dass sie sich überhaupt geküsst haben."„Ja kann schon sein. Ich hoffe der Kuss hat ihnen trotzdem in irgendeiner weise etwas bedeutet."„Ich glaube schon. Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, meine kleine Cat."„wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"„Meine kleine Cat."„warum Cat?"„Ganz einfach. Du bist als Animagus eine Katze und jeder von uns hat einen Animagi Spitznamen. Nämlich.."„ja ich weiß, wer welchen Namen hat. Welche Namen haben dann Lily, Harry und Draco?" „Das ist mir eigentlich im Moment egal"Er beugte sich zu Jo hinunter. Er wollte sie gerade küssen. „Jetzt haben wir euch. Jetzt seid ihr dran."Jo und Sirius schreckten zusammen. „Ok, wir ergeben uns. Wir haben sowieso keine Chance mehr."„Schön dass ihr das einseht. Was sollen wir denn jetzt mit euch anstellen?"„Keine Ahnung, was ihr mit uns macht. Ich würde sagen schlechte Vorbereitung."„Sollen wir ihnen verzeihen, Potter?"„Ich denke schon, sie wollten ja nur das Beste." 


	11. 11 Chapter

Chapter 11 Der Ball Kurz vorm Ball im Mädchenschlafsaal der Sechstklässler. „Meint ihr nicht es ist ein bisschen zu viel Make up?"„Ach quatsch. Was machen wir mit ihren Haaren?"„Ihr geht nicht an meine Haare!"„Jetzt reichts! Silencio!"Nun hielt Jo die Klappe. „Ich denke wir stecken ihre Haare hoch. Das sieht bestimmt gut aus."„Denke ich auch."Sie stylten Jo richtig aus. Sie sah fast ganz verändert aus. Hermine, Ginny und Lily waren schon fertig, Jo hatten sie sich für den Schluss vorgenommen. Endlich war sie fertig. „Finite!"„Das werdet ihr zurück kriegen."„Reg dich ab. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit dich ruhig zu stellen. Sollen wir dann runter gehen. Ich glaube die Jungs warten schon.", sagte Lily. Sie gingen runter, auf dem Weg fragte Jo: „Und ihr meint nicht, dass es zu overdressed ist?"„Ach quatsch. Wir sind genau richtig gestylt. Die werden alle Augen machen."Die Jungs standen schon unten in schwarzen Anzügen a´ la James Bond nur ohne Krawatten und warteten. „Wo bleiben sie denn?"„Da vorne kommen sie. Ich sage nur Wow."Alle Jungs standen da mit offenem Mund und schauten sich alle die Mädchen an. „Ich denke wir sollten gehen. Sonst stehen wir noch Morgen hier.", sagte Ron. „Geh schon mal mit Hermine und Ginny vor. Wir kommen gleich nach.", sagte Harry. „Warum das denn?" „Frag nicht! Ihr werdet es gleich erfahren. Es wird eine Überraschung." So gingen also die drei schon mal zur großen Halle. „Ihr wisst doch noch, was ihr sagen müsst?"Fast alle nickten. „Sirius, weißt du es auch noch?" „Eh, ja klar."Er hatte gerade die ganze Zeit Jo angeglotzt. „Dann ist ja gut. Also lasst uns gehen. Wir warten bis Dumbledore angefangen hat zu sprechen und unterbrechen ihn dann. Jo lässt dann die Tür hinter uns zu fallen. Wir treten dann vor den Lehrertisch und fangen an."„Ok", sagten alle. Sie gingen nun los. Jo stützte sich bei Sirius ein, weil sie angst hatte mit ihren Schuhen um zu knicken. „Ok, wir sind da, wartet einen Moment noch."„Ich will noch ein paar wichtige Punkte verteilen. 50 Punkte gehen jeweils an Lisa Errol, Jon Prince, Sven Brown und Ralph Lux. 60 Punkte für Josephine Potter und Draco Malfoy und zum Schluss 80 Punkte an Harry Potter."„Das ist unser Stichpunkt."Sie traten alle in die große Halle ein. Jo ließ die Tür durch ihre Fähigkeit zu fliegen. Die Tür knallte zu und ließ alle erschrecken und Dumbledore hörte auf zu reden „Entschuldigen sie, dass wir sie unterbrechen."„Kein Problem, Harry." „Wir haben uns gedacht, ihr wollt alle wissen, wofür wir genau die ganzen Punkte bekommen haben?", fragte Harry selbstverständlich. Sie standen nun alle vor dem Lehrertisch. Nun sprach Lily weiter: „Ihr denkt jetzt, na klar, wir haben ihn getötet. Aber wie ist es dazu gekommen? Er stand ja nicht einfach vor uns und war auf der Stell Tod. Nein, dass wäre zu einfach. Also es fing damit an, wir hatten Hinweise darauf, dass Voldemort an Weihnachten angreifen wird. An Weihnachten, verhärtete sich der Verdacht. Dann kam der große Moment. Jo und Draco waren gerade dabei Schluss zu machen und wir waren im Gemeinschaftsraum."Nun sprach James weiter. „Als wir entdeckten, dass lauter Todesser draußen auf dem Gelände standen und Voldemort durch einen Geheimgang auf dem Weg zum Schloss waren, hatte Harry Jo und Draco Bescheid gegeben und danach haben wir uns versteckt außer Harry er schien einen Plan zu haben."Jetzt war Sirius an der Reihe. „Als Voldemort Reinkahm redete er irgendwas von einer Prophezeiung, über sie erzählt euch Jo etwas. Zumindest er ließ zwei Cruciatus-Flüche auf Harry los. Und was passierte? Nichts, rein gar nichts Harry blieb stehen als ob nichts wäre. Als wäre es nur ein kleiner Lufthauch. Dann tauchten Jo und Draco auf. Und Voldemort stieß jetzt ein Avada Kedavra- aus. Den Konnte Harry aber ohne Mühe abwehren."Es ging nun mit Jo weiter. „Ich versuchte meine Gabe ein zusetzten es hat aber nicht ganz so funktioniert, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte. So kam es dazu, dass die anderen aus ihren Verstecken her vorkamen und Harry Voldemort das ende Der Prophezeiung sagte und wir alle Avada Kedavra auf ihn schleuderten, dass war's mit ihm. Nun zur Prophezeiung. Es wurde eine über Harry und Voldemort gemacht. Sie sagt: „Der eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt...der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...."Nun sie wurde erfüllt. Nun jetzt weiter an Harry."„Danke Jo. Also wie James schon erzählt hat. Ich hatte einen Plan. Ich hatte vor ein paar Wochen ei n Buch in der Bibliothek gesehen, in dem drinstand wie man Flüche standhält. Ich habe mich darauf vorbereitet und dadurch wusste ich auch man muss sich genausten darauf konzentrieren. Nun müsste ich Voldemort nur aus der Ruhe bringen und dann könnte ich zu schlagen. So hatte ich alles geplant. Ich hatte Voldemort durch Gedankenübertragung den genauen Termin und das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum zukommen lassen. Und zu meiner Überraschung sagte er ja. Ich dachte mir, dass er nicht alleine kommen würde deshalb brauchte ich Unterstützung von den sechs, die hier stehen. Alles Weitere haben, die anderen ja schon erzählt. So Draco ich glaube du wolltest auch noch etwas erzählen."„Ja wollte ich. Also zuerst wollte ich euch sagen, dass ich mich gegen meine Familie an diesem Tag gewendet habe. Mein Vater war ein sehr naher Anhänger von Voldemort, fast so was wie seine Rechte Hand ,obwohl er in Askaban sitzt, unterstützt ihn meine Mutter dabei, dass er das Richtige getan hat. Ich hasse die Beiden dafür und will nichts mehr mit dieser Familie zu tun haben. Das habe ich schon letzten Sommer entschieden und bin vor den Todesser in ein Muggelheim geflüchtet. Ihr fragt euch wahrscheinlich warum ich vor den Todessern flüchten muss? Ganz einfach, weil ich gezwungen wurde ein Todesser zu sein und ab dem Tag, als ich entflohen bin hört dies hier nicht mehr auf zu brennen."Er zeigte allen das dunkle Mal an seinen Arm. Nun war es wirklich still. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören könnten. Die sieben Teenager standen und genossen die Reaktion. Genauso hatten sie es sich vorgestellt. „Ich danke euch. Nun ich denke wir sollten uns wieder fassen. Ich werde nur noch die neuen Quidditch Kapitäne bekannt geben und die Termine für die Hogsmeade Wochenenden."Unterbrach Dumbledore nach einigen Minuten die Stille. „Also, die neuen Kapitäne sind für Slytherin Draco Malfoy, für Ravenclaw Cho Chang, für Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley und für Gryffindor Harry Potter. Die neuen Kapitäne werden sich Montag um 17 Uhr hier in der großen Halle treffen. Die Hogsmeade besuche werden am letzten Wochenende im Februar, April und am ersten im Juni. Ich wünsche euch noch ein schönes Fest, obwohl ihr gerade einen schönen Bericht bekommen habt."Die Musik lief an zu spielen und viele fingen an zu tanzen und andere setzten sich an Tische die am Rande standen. „Los lass uns tanzen.", sagte Jo zu Sirius. „Meinst du denn du schaffst es mit deinen Schuhen."„Aber klar ich habe doch dich." Sie fingen nun an zutanzen gerade wurde ein langsames Lied gespielt. Jo legte sich in die Arme von Sirius. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Brust von ihm. „Du siehst heute zauberhaft aus, meinen kleine Cat."„Danke, du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus."„Ich würde wetten du bist die schönste heute Abend."„Noch mal danke. Du machst mich verlegen."„Das will ich auch."„Du bist doch verrückt."„Ja ich bin nämlich verrückt nach dir!"„Ich bin auch verrückt nach dir."Jo schaute nun Sirius in die Augen. Er beugte sich langsam runter, ihre Lippen berührten sich. Sie verschmolzen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Harry schaute zu ihnen hinüber: „Sind sie nicht süß? Ich habe mich auch schon gefragt, wann die endlich zusammen kommen."„Ich mich auch. Das hat doch jeder bemerkt, dass sie zusammen gehören. Genauso wie wir."„Genau, wir gehören auch für immer zusammen."Harry lächelte Draco an und küsste ihn. Dieser Kuss brachte mehr Aufregung, als der andere. Sie küssten sich ne ganze Zeit lang. Während alle Augen auf ihnen gerichtet waren, außer von denen, die es schon wussten und das waren nicht gerade viele. Jo und Sirius störten sich gar nicht daran, sie waren ganz mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Man hörte öfters „Deshalb wollte er nicht mit mir zum Ball gehen"von den Mädchen und ein „Deshalb wollte sie nicht mit mir zum Ball gehen"von den Jungs, die Jo anhimmelten. Nach ein paar Minuten kam auch der letzte zu sich und fing wieder an zu tanzen. Ron verstand nur noch Bahnhof. Harry, sein bester Freund, und Draco, sein Erzfeind und früher auch Harrys, sind ein Paar. Nach Dracos Rede glaubte Ron, er hätte ihn ein bisschen verziehen, aber jetzt wo er dies sah, musste er es sich noch mal überlegen. „Ach komm schon Ron. Hast du es vorher noch nicht bemerkt?", reiste Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Du wusstest das?"„Du sagst du seiest sein bester Freund. Und merkst noch nicht mal wenn sich dein Freund verliebt. Ich denke, ich sollte mal mit Harry reden, dass er sich einen neuen besten Freund sucht."„Ach halt die klappe."Der restliche Abend lief doch noch ganz gut. Es wurde noch lange bis in die Nacht gefeiert. „Hey Cat. Schau mal dort James und Lily. Ich glaube wir haben es doch geschafft."Jo guckte nun zu den Besagten hin und sah, dass sie sich küssten. „Ich glaube auch. Schade, dass es unser letzter Abend ist." „Finde ich auch, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder."„Ich hoffe es auch."Sie küsste ihn und dachte, dass sie es nicht übers Herz brachte ihm zu erzählen, was alles mit ihm passiert und das er gar nicht mehr da ist. „Ich liebe dich.", sagte Sirius. „Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte auch Jo. „Komm mit. Ich habe mir etwas für unseren letzten Abend aus gedacht."Er zerrte Jo aus der großen Halle. Er schleppte sie in einen anderen Geheimraum. „Den habe ich ja noch nie gesehen. Wow, hast du das alles gemacht?"„Ja habe ich."Es war ein kleiner Raum, dort stand aber eine große Couch. Das Zimmer war voll mit Kerzen und Rosen dekoriert. Auf einen Tisch in der Mitte standen eine Sektflasche und zwei Gläser. „Willst du mich etwa abfüllen?"„Quatsch, ich wollte einfach nur einen schönen Abend schön zu Ende gehen lassen."„Ach so nett man das jetzt. Dafür brauchst du aber kein Sekt."„Dann lassen wir es eben."„Finde ich auch. Lass uns lieber gleich zum Zweiten Teil übergehen."Jo küsste ihn nun. Sie zog ihm sein Jackett aus und schmiss es irgendwo hin. Sie küsste ihn noch weiter, als sie ihm sein Hemd aufknöpfte und mit diesem das gleiche tat. Sirius machte den Reisverschluss von Jos Kleid auf und ließ es an Jos Körper herunter gleiten. Dann nahm er sie auf den Arm und trug sie auf die Couch. Dort ließ er sie langsam nieder. Nun fing er an ihren Hals zu küssen und ging nun weiter zu ihrer Brust. Sie ließ ein kleines Stöhnen los. Er zog sich seine Hose aus und legte sich ganz auf Jo. Dabei zog er eine Decke mit sic, die auf der Couch lag und legte sie über die Beiden. Dann zog er ihr ihren Tanga aus und sie machte es auch mit seiner Boxershorts. Er küsste ihren Ganzen Körper und sie genoss es... Bis sie am End erschöpft zusammen gekuschelt auf der Couch einschliefen. 


	12. 12 Chapter

Chapter 12 Neue Hoffnung und dann kam der Wutausbruch Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sirius als erster auf. Jo schlief noch tief und fest. Er fing an ihren Oberkörper ab zu küssen. Er kam nun zu ihrem Hals und merkte, dass sie einen rasenden Pulsschlag hatte und der war nicht normal für eine Schlafende. Er schaute erschreckt hoch. „Jetzt hör nicht auf, wenn du mich schon weckst, dann verwöhn mich aber auch."Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Bevor er noch angeschrieen wird. „Moment mal, wie spät ist es eigentlich?"fragte Jo plötzlich. „Moment, es ist halb eins."„Oh Shit. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Tut mir Leid, aber wir müssen euch rechtzeitig zurück schicken. Sonst macht Dumbledore uns noch einen Kopf kürzer."Sie zogen sich schnell wieder an und rannten aus dem Raum Richtung Gryffindorturm. Jo hatte sich gespart ihre Höllen Schuhe an zu ziehen. „Wo wart ihr?"fragte Lily bedrohlich. „Wir haben heute Nacht woanders geschlafen. Ich bin Gott-Sein –Dank rechtzeitig aufgewacht und konnte Jo aufwecken."„und sie ist nicht sauer auf dich?"„Nein bin ich nicht. Er hat es nämlich auf einer sehr angenehmen Wiese getan."„Ach so ist das also. Also ich denke wir machen es am besten hier und sofort, zurzeit sind nämlich alle schon beim Mittagessen.", sagte Draco. „Ok, da müssen wir wohl durch.", sagte Jo traurig. Sie verabschiedeten sich noch mal alle von einander. Sirius küsste seine Cat noch mal zärtlich zum Abschied. „Also dann bist du fertig?", fragte Draco. „Ok, auf drei. Eins ...zwei...drei. Retempus retemporarum."Schon waren die vier verschwunden. Jo liefen Tränen über die Wangen. „Hey, wein nicht. Es war doch klar, dass sie nicht für immer bleiben konnten.", versuchten die Beiden Jungs sie zu trösten. Sie nahmen sie in die Arme. So standen sie nun da, alle drei in einer großen Umarmung. „Was ist denn hier los?", kam es von einer Stimme, die sie gerade noch gehört hatten. „Hi Remus. Wir haben euch gerade zurück geschickt."„Warum weinst du denn? Lass mich raten, Sirius?"Jo nickte. „Hilft es dir ein bisschen, wenn ich dir sage, dass er nach dir nie mehr etwas mit einem Mädchen hatte."„Ein bisschen."Sie konnte nicht anders als nun auch Lupin zu umarmen und ihn voll zu weinen. „Habt ihr Lust auf ein Butterbier in den drei Besen?"„Coole Idee. Wie viele Butterbiere muss man trinken um sich zu besaufen?"„Ich denke mal um die zehn mindestens." „Ok, lass uns zur vorsichtig lieber gleich dreizehn trinken."„Wir dürfen doch eigentlich gar nicht nach Hogsmeade."„Es weiß doch keiner. Und ich bin euer Lehrer und wenn ich es nicht erlauben dürfte, wer dann."„Stimmt, dann lasst uns mal gehen."„Wartet noch ein paar Minuten, ich ziehe mir eben noch was anderes an."Jo verschwand schnell nach oben. „Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht zu früh gekommen bin, es hat genau gepasst."„Und wie, wir hätten uns es eigentlich denken können, dass es nicht nur drei Tage dauern würde, als du gleich drei Wochen Urlaub genommen hattest. Dürfen wir dich eigentlich duzen?", fragte nun Harry. „Ich denke wenn wir nicht gerade Unterricht haben und wir unter uns sind wird es schon klappen. Ich bin ja jetzt euer Vormund. War doch gut, dass ich es geregelt habe, ich denke mal, es ist besser, als bei euren Verwandten."„Und wie wir haben uns riesig gefreut."„Ich denke mal bei dir Draco können wir es auch vereinbaren, dass du mich duzt."„Danke Remus."„Wo bleibt sie denn?"„Ich glaube sie muss sich noch das ganze Haarspray aus ihren Haaren machen. Hermine hatte mir erzählt, dass sie sie nur mit einem Silencio beruhigen konnten, als es an ihre Haare ging.", meinte Harry. „Typisch, Jo."„Was ist mit mir? Lästert ihr etwa über mich?"„Ach nein, das würden wir nie tun.", sagte Harry scheinheilig. Nun sah Jo wie immer aus. Sie hatte eine verbleichte Jeans und einen Pullover an. „Dann lasst uns los!", meinte Jo. Als sie in den drei Besen angekommen waren, setzten sie sich in die letzte Ecke um nicht so aufzufallen. „Habt ihr eigentlich schon gefrühstückt?", fragte Lupin die drei. „also ich nicht. Ich weiß aber nicht was mit den Anderen ist."„Wir haben auch noch nichts gegessen. Wir hatten auch noch keine Zeit."„Ok, dann gehe ich mal was zu trinken und zu essen holen. Bis gleich.", sagte Remus und ging. Als er mit vier Frühstückstabletten wiederkam, sagte er: „Ich habe gute und schlechte Neuigkeiten für euch. Also zum einen wir haben neue Hoffnungen, dass Sirius noch lebt."„Was? Er lebt noch?"„Sehr wahrscheinlich. Also der Bogen in den er durchgefallen war, ist so was wie ein Reisespiegel. Nur das wenn man durch ihn durchfällt, man irgendwo auf der Welt herausfallt und man auch dabei leider auch sein Gedächtnis verliert."„Was er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren und man weiß nicht wo er ist?"„Genau man weiß es nicht, aber er wird schon gesucht. Woher man das weiß? Wir haben eine Anzeige aufgegeben, die Leute ansprechen sollten, die schon mal in irgendeiner Weise, mit dem Bogen zu tun hat. Und dabei sind wir auf mehrere Leute gekommen, die dadurch gefallen sind und an mehreren Stellen auf der Erde wieder aufgetaucht sind. Eines haben sie gemeinsam, alle haben für mindestens ein Jahr ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Als sie es wieder hatten, hatten sie die Entscheidung, entweder sie leben da weiter, wo sie das letzte Jahr gelebt haben oder sie leben ihr altes Leben. Und jetzt kommt die schlechte Nachricht, die meisten haben sich für die erste Möglichkeit entschieden, eigentlich fast alle außer zwei."„Das heißt, dass Sirius jetzt irgendwo auf der Welt ist. Und er lebt. Das ist ja fantastisch, dann sehe ich ihn doch irgendwann wieder.", freute sich Jo. „Aber du sagst es, er ist irgendwo und man weiß nicht wann man ihn findet. Zurzeit sind mehrere Leute vom Orden zugange um ihn zu suchen."„Sollten die nicht lieber die restlichen Todesser aufhalten, sich an Harry und uns zu rächen, weil wir ihren Lord umgebracht haben?"„Darum habe ich ja auch gesagt, mehrere Leute und nicht alle. Und ich werde auch noch auf euch aufpassen, warum denkt ihr bin ich hier mit euch. Ich wollte mit euch darüber sprechen, Dumbledore meinte nämlich, ihr würdet nicht noch mehr Lügen aushalten. Er will jetzt nämlich offen zu euch sein. Er hat Angst den gleichen Fehler wie letztes Jahr zu machen."„Ich habe eine Frage an dich. Warum habt ihr nie etwas erzählt, dass die Beiden euch durch die Zeit gereist haben lassen?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Wir durften nichts erzählen, weil wir sonst vielleicht die Zukunft verändert hätten, dass wir auf einmal doch nicht mehr da gewesen wären und Voldemort nun doch noch leben würde."„Ach so. Ich denke wir sollten besser wieder zurückgehen, ich muss mich nämlich um den Zaubertrank kümmern, ich muss es nämlich alleine machen. Wir hatten zum Glück schon das Referat fertig nur den Trank noch nicht."„Das ist einen gute Idee. Ich muss auch noch etwas für den Unterricht vorbereiten.", sagte Lupin. Wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum, war Jo zu ihrem Trank verschwunden und Harry ging in den Schlafsaal um seine Jacke ab zulegen(Draco war nun wieder in Slytherin, zum Leide von Harry). Ron war auch da. „Hi Ron!", begrüßte ihn Harry fröhlich. „Hi Harry. Ist das wirklich dein Ernst?"„Was ist mein Ernst?"„Das mit Malfoy, du weißt schon das ihr zusammen seid, das geht doch gar nicht."Harrys Laune änderte sich schlagartig. Keiner hatte es bis jetzt gewagt irgendetwas gegen die Beziehung zwischen den Beiden zu sagen. Und jetzt kam sein bester Freund daher, er dachte wenigstens er würde Verständnis dafür haben. „Warum geht es nicht? Wir sind genauso ein Paar wie du und Hermine. Ok wir sind zwei jungen, aber ich sehe trotzdem keinen großen Unterschied. Weil wir uns nämlich auch lieben. Ich verstehe nicht warum es nicht gehen sollte." „Ihr seid doch Feinde?"„Vielleicht hast du es noch nicht bemerkt, aber wir sind schon lange keine Feinde mehr."„Aber wieso er hat dich doch wie den letzten Dreck behandelt?"„Ron, versteh es doch, ich will nicht immer als Held gefeiert werden und das hat Draco von Anfang an nicht gemacht. Ihr seht in mir immer den kleinen Potterjungen der lebt und die Älteren sehen immer in mir das Abbild von meinen Vater, aber wo sie jetzt Jo kennen, denken sie es nicht mehr so oft über mich. Zumindest Draco sieht mich als normalen Menschen und er liebt mich auch genauso. Kommst du da etwa nicht mit klar?"„Ja...nein...ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass du mit diesem Malfoy."„Ron, jetzt reicht's endgültig. Ich dachte, dass die anderen and dieser Schule es nicht verstehen würden, aber du nennst dich immer meinen besten Freund, ich dachte, dass du dich freuen würdest, dass ich endlich jemanden gefunden habe mit dem ich glücklich bin. Aber ich denke das bist du nicht. Wie konnte ich es bloß denken. Ich denke damit können wir unsere Freundschaft vergessen."Harry sah Ron nun mit feuerroten Augen wütend an. „soll das heißen, wir sind nicht mehr befreundet, aber Harry was ist mit dir los?"„HÖRST DU JETZT GAR NICHT MEHR ZU. WENN ICH MIT DIR REDE? HAU DOCH AB ZU DEINEN SCHLAMMBLUT UND LASS MICH ALLEINE! ACH QUATSCH, ICH LASS DICH HIER STEHEN UND HAU AB. AUF NIMMER WIEDERSEHEN, WIESEL!"Harry ließ ihn verdutzt stehen und lief die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter, er wollte jetzt einfach nur alleine sein. Was fällt diesem nichts nutz eigentlich ein. Denkt er, er und das Schlammblut passen zusammen? Das bildet er sich auch nur ein. Dann starrt er mich auch noch an, als ob ich ein Monster wäre. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen?"Er stieß gerade mit voller Wucht mit Jo zusammen. „Was ist denn los? Und was ist mit deinen Augen. Hast du Kontaktlinsen, ne du hast ja deine Brille auf."„Was interessiert dich das wie ich aussehe, Potter?" „Drehst du jetzt ganz durch?"„Ach lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe. Du kannst dich genauso zu dem Schlammblut von Granger und dem Wiesel gesellen."Jo griff nun Harry an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Harry, werde wieder normal. Harry, bitte!"Sie hörte auf und wollte aufgeben, als er auf einmal sagte: „Jo, es tut mir Leid, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Ich war einfach nicht ich selbst. Ich muss sofort zu Ron und Hermine mich entschuldigen. Ich bin so ein Trottel!"„Warte erst einmal. Was ist denn passiert?"Harry erzählte ihr was vorhin im Schlafsaal passiert war. „Du bist wirklich ein Trottel."„Aber was hatte das mit meinen Augen zu tun?" „Ganz einfach, die waren nämlich feuerrot. Als ob du den nächsten, der dir den Weg kreuzt umbringen würdest und genauso, sahst du auch aus."„Oh Shit. Ich geh dann mal zu Ron. Kommst du mit?"„Nein, mir ist gerade noch was eingefallen, was ich vergessen habe.", log sie Harry an. „Ok, dann bis gleich. Ich hoffe ich kriege nicht noch mal so ein Ausraster."Harry ging nun wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, während dessen ging Jo zu Dumbledores Büro. Nun stand sie vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier, es gab nur ein Problem, sie wusste das Passwort nicht. „Shit, wie wäre es mit Phönix? Ach quatsch, das wäre zu einfach", sagte sie zu sich selber. Aber trotzdem sprang der Wasserspeier zur Seite und sie lief die Treppen hinauf. Sie klopfte an die Tür. „Ja, herein?", kam es von drinnen. „Es ist was Schreckliches passiert, ich glaub, ich weiß warum wir ihn nicht töten sollten."Jo wollte schon loslegen, als sie Dumbledore unterbrach. „Jetzt setz dich erst einmal hin und dann erzähl mal in Ruhe."Jo erzählte alles was Harry ihr erzählt hatte und dann was sie selber erlebt hatte. „Dann erst diese Augen, das waren die gleichen Augen, die Voldemort hatte, als ich ihn in die Augen gesehen hatte. Ich glaube ich begreife immer mehr, was die Prophezeiung bedeutet, sie sagt ja dass nicht beide überleben werden, wie es auch geschehen ist. Daher denke ich, dass das Gute und das Böse nicht in zwei sondern nur in einer Person leben können. Da Harry Voldemort umgebracht hat, ist somit das Böse in Harry übergegangen. Und da Voldemort, also das Böse, eigentlich stärker war, versucht es jetzt die Macht über Harry zu bekommen, damit er Böse wird. Ich denke, dass war nur ein kleiner Anfall, ich habe bloß Angst, wenn es immer schlimmer wird und wenn das Böse wirklich über ihn herrscht.", redete Jo ohne Luft zu holen. „Das hast du sehr gut erkannt, dass war auch meine Befürchtung. Und wie es aussieht ist es eingetroffen."„Wie können wir denn Harry helfen oder es verhindern?"„Wir können nichts tun. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Harry dagegen ankämpfen kann. Josephine, er braucht eure Unterstützung unbedingt."„Klar, auf mich können sie sich verlassen. Aber nennen sie mich bitte nicht Josephine, ich hasse diesen Namen."„Ok, dann nenn ich dich Josey, keine Widerrede, ich habe den Namen selber ausgesucht. Dann duzt du mich aber, ich bin schließlich dein Urgroßvater."Jo verabschiedete sich und ging wieder zu den Anderen und sprach mit ihnen, über das was sie gerade mit Dumbledore besprochen hatte. Sie versprachen natürlich auch ihn zu unterstützen. 


	13. 13 Chapter

Chapter 13 Quidditchauswahltrainig  
  
Ein paar Tage später: „Och komm schon, Remus! Du musst mir helfen, ich muss mich doch verteidigen können!", flehte Jo Lupin an. „Warum sollte ich dir etwas antun. Wenn du es nicht unter Kontrolle hast, könnte ich dir verdammt noch mal wehtun."„Aber ich habe das Buch gefunden und das steht alles genau drin. Harry hat es doch auch geschafft. Ich will aber sicher gehen und deswegen brauche ich deine Hilfe."„Warum suchst du dir nicht jemanden anderes?"„Weil es dann wahrscheinlich irgendwie an Harry weiter kommt und das würde alles durcheinander bringen. Frag bitte nicht danach, du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren."„Ein Vorschlag, ich übe mit dir und du erzählst mir warum es Harry nicht erfahren darf."Jo dachte scharf nach. Nach einen kurzen Moment sagte sie: „ Ok, aber du darfst es niemanden erzählen, bitte. Ich will nichts riskieren."„Ist gut, fang an."Jo und Remus saßen in Remus Büro und Jo fing nun an zu erzählen: „ also ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass Harry bald ausrasten wird und jemanden angreifen wird. Es muss doch jemand verhindern und ich dachte, wenn ich dieses Verteidigungsding lerne, könnte mir Harry nichts antun. Und so könnte ich andere Schüler schützen."„Du willst dich in Gefahr bringen, nur um andere zu schützen. Das kannst du vielen erzählen, aber nicht mir. Du willst doch nur ein Duell mit deinen Bruder. Und vor den anderen als Heldin dastehen." „Ok, durch schaut, aber ich habe es dir erzählt, also wann fangen wir an?" „Ich sage dir beim nächsten Unterricht bescheid."„Aber jetzt nicht mehr drücken, ich brauche dich!"„Ja ist ja gut. Du kannst mir vertrauen." „Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Ich gehe dann. Bis demnächst."„Ja bis bald."Jo ging nun zum Gemeinschaftsraum, weil Harry ihr noch etwas sagen wollte. Angekommen, ging zu Harry, der auf einen Sessel auf sie wartete. „Da bist du ja endlich. Ich habe dir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen."„was denn?"„Also, du weißt ja, dass ich der neue Kapitän bin? Also ich muss bald die neue Aufstellung bekannt geben, dass heißt ich veranstalte morgen ein Auswahltraining und ich hoffe du kommst auch!"„Du meinst, ich soll mich bewerben?"„JA auf jeden Fall, wenn du nämlich wirklich so viel von unserem Vater hast, wärst du wahrscheinlich ein guter Jäger und wir brauchen drei neue Jäger und am besten tausche ich auch die Treiber, die Beiden sind einfach nicht gut, vielleicht will noch jemand Treiber werden. Ich wollte erstmal mit dir reden und jetzt hänge ich den Zettel aus wo alles Wichtige für die anderen draufsteht."„Ok, ich komme. Um wie viel Uhr denn?"„Ich habe die Erlaubnis von McGonagall, dass ich das Auswahltraining nach der Mittagspause stattfinden lassen kann, jeder der dabei ist, kann sich bei ihr eine Bestätigung für die Lehrer geben lassen kann. Am nächsten Tag beim Mittagessen: „Ich bin Mal gespannt, wer heute alles kommt.", meinte Harry. „Ich denke es werden mehrere kommen. Ich habe gestern schon welche darüber reden hören.", sagte Jo. „Hey Ron, du bleibst aber Hüter, oder?", fragte Harry. „Na klar. Wenn du mich noch haben willst?"„Klar, will ich das. Das heißt, du musst auch gleich kommen, das ganze Team muss anwesend sein und das sind nur wir Beide, die Treiber werde ich auch austauschen, wenn jemand besseres sich vorstellt."„Stimmt die haben letztes Jahr nicht viel gebracht."„Hey Jo kommst du auch?"„Ja, Harry hat mich überredet, als Jäger zu versuchen."„Das ist ne gute Idee, du bist bestimmt gut. Als wir das letzte Mal draußen waren und mit dir fliegen geübt haben, warst du super, du würdest bestimmt eine gute Jägerin abgeben.", lobte Ron sie. „ Danke. Mal gucken wie ich mich anstelle." „Na wie geht's?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die drei drehten sich um und sahen Draco. Ron war davon gar nicht begeistert und drehte sich wieder um. „Uns geht es gut, Süßer.", meinte Harry. „Meint ihr wirklich, dass ihr mit einem fast ganz neuen Team den Pokal gewinnen könnt?"„Aber sicher doch, ich werde mir heute das beste Team zusammen stellen."„Gegen meins kommst du sowieso nicht annähernd heran."„Red nicht, hast du denn schon ein neues Team?"„Ja habe ich. Ich brauchte ja auch nicht viele ersetzen. Deswegen weiß ich auch das ich ein super Team habe."„Hast du es gut, ich muss fünf Leute ersetzten. Man kann nur hoffen es kommen gleich genug."„Bestimmt, wer will schon nicht im Hausteam spielen?"„Von denen gibt es viele, manche trauen sich einfach nicht zu fliegen, zumindest nicht so wie wir das bei einem Spiel machen, und dann sind da auch noch die, die keine Lust haben Zeit für Quidditch zu opfern." „Es wird schon gut gehen. Aber ich muss jetzt leider los zum Unterricht, ich habe ja nicht so frei wie ihr. Bis gleich."Draco küsste Harry zum Abschied auf den Mund und ging zum Zaubertränkeunterricht. Die anderen drei gingen nun raus zum Quidditchfeld. Auf dem Weg dorthin holten Jo und Harry ihre Besen. Jo und Ron halfen Harry einen Stapel Besen mit raus zu tragen. Die beiden Jungs zogen sich ihre Trainingsumhänge an und gingen aufs Feld. Dort standen schon mehrere Schüler und warteten auf ihren Kapitän. Harry schritt nun auf die Menge zu, Jo hatte sich auch schon dazu gestellt. „Schön dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Bevor wir starten, will ich noch etwas sagen. Letztes Schuljahr war es ein ganz schönes durcheinander im Team. Ich will es nun ordnen, deswegen werde ich nun außer den Hüter, Ron, und den Sucher, mich, das restliche Team austauschen. Das nächste Jahr wird sich vielleicht ändern, aber wir haben halt nicht viel Zeit um uns einzuspielen, deswegen werde ich auch nur die nehmen, die am Besten zusammenspielen. Ich bitte jetzt erstmal die Jäger nach vorne um sich vorzustellen, dann sehen wir weiter." Harry sah, wie nun ein paar vortraten und sich nun umsahen ob jemand als erstes etwas sagte. „Ok ich fange an. Also Harry ich denke du kennst mich, ich bin deine eigene Schwester, und für die anderen die mich noch nicht kennen sollte. Ich bin Josephine Lily Potter.", sagte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen. Dann fassten die anderen auch ihren Mut zusammen und es ging los. „Ich bin Ginny Weasley"„Ich bin Dean Thomas"„Parvati Patil"„Natalie McDonald"„Luna Lovegood"Harry schaute sich die Personen genau an. „Das kann ja heiter werden, jetzt stehen da noch die beiden Treiber vom letzten Mal und die beiden Creevey Brüder. Ich bin mal gespannt wie die sich schlagen werden, von Jo und Ginny erwarte ich schon viel, aber von den anderen, weiß ich nicht wie sie spielen, mal schauen.", dachte Harry während sie sich vorstellten. „Ok, ich möchte, dass sich immer drei zusammen tun und dann sich zuerst ein paar Pässe zusammen spielen, dann wechsle ich die Gruppen untereinander und so weiter. Zum Schluss gebe ich dann die endgültigen Jäger bekannt. Zuerst will ich Ginny, Dean und Jo sehen. Nehmt euch ein Besen, soweit ihr noch keinen habt und dann will ich etwas von euch sehen.", sagte Harry. Nach dem Motto gesagt getan, nahmen Ginny und Dean sich ihre Besen und Jo nahm von Harry den Quaffel, und die drei begaben sich in die Luft. Jo spielte den Quaffel zu Ginny, sie fing ihn ohne große Probleme, dann warf sie ihn zu Dean, der konnte ihn noch mal gerade so fangen. Als er den Ball dann zu Jo werfen wollte musste sie schon fast einen kleinen Zwischenspurt mit ihren Besen machen um ihn noch zu erwischen. Sie spielte ihn Dean zurück, der Ball war wunderschön gespielt. Aber Dean hatte ganz klare Probleme zu fliegen und sich dann auch noch auf den Ball zu konzentrieren. „Das reicht jetzt erstmal, kommt runter", schrie zu den dreien in der Luft. Sie landeten neben ihm. „ Das war schon mal gut. Jetzt bitte ich euch drei", er schaute die anderen Jäger an, „ein bisschen zu spielen, wie die drei das gerade gemacht haben."Sie nahmen sich ebenfalls einen Besen und flogen in die Luft. Von denen war das Zuspiel eine Katastrophe, die einzige die sich ganz gut anstellte war Natalie. Harry konnte es sich nicht länger ansehen und machte es schnell ein Ende. „Ok, das reicht, kommt runter. Jetzt möchte ich das Ginny, Jo und Natalie zusammen spielen und dabei aufs Tor werfen, Ron du gehst ins Tor."  
  
Er schaute es sich ne Zeit lang an und beendete es, um Ron nicht allzu dumm aussehen zulassen, da die drei Mädchen zu gut waren. „Ich habe mich entschieden, Natalie, Ginny und Jo sind im Team. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Euch anderen drei kann ich euch nur sagen, ihr solltet euch das mit dem Quidditch spielen noch mal überlegen oder zumindest noch mal üben.", er machte eine kleine Pause und drehte sich nun zu den Treibern um, „Nun würde ich gerne die Treiber sehen. Teilt euch bitte in zweier Gruppen aufteilt und ihr nehmt euch einen Besen und einen Schläger und dann werde ich die Klatscher loslassen. Ich schaue mir dann an, wie ihr mit ihnen zurechtkommt, wer sich am besten anstellt, ist drin." Harry sah es sich alles genaustens an. Er war sich schnell im Klaren, dass die Creevey Brüder eine bessere Technik hatten, als die anderen Beiden, entweder es lag daran, dass sie Brüder waren oder sie waren einfach gut. Nachdem alles wieder eingesammelt war, sagte Harry: „Ok, die neuen Treiber sind die beiden Creeveys. Es tut mir Leid für die anderen, vielleicht sieht es im nächsten Jahr schon wieder anders aus und ihr könnt es noch mal versuchen. Für die anderen Training ist immer Mittwoch und Sonntag von 17- 19 Uhr. Wenn ihr nicht regelmäßig kommt, seid ihr raus. Damit das klar ist, ihr werdet euch immer bei mir abmelden, wenn ihr nicht könnt. Ihr dürft dann gehen.", damit beendete der Kapitän das Auswahltraining. Nach und nach leerte sich das Quidditchfeld, am Ende waren nur noch Jo und Harry da. „Danke, dass du mich ins Team aufgenommen hast.", bedankte sich Jo. „Du warst gut und nur deshalb habe ich dich genommen. Wenn dir jemand anderes erzählst, glaub es ihm nicht."„Danke, schau mal, wer da oben auf der Tribüne sitzt. Ein Spion."Harry schaute auf den Punkt, auf den Jo zeigte. Da sah er Draco, der dort gemütlich saß. „Geh du nur, ich bringe die Besen noch eben schnell rein und gehe dann schon mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum."„Danke. Bis gleich."„Bis gleich, vielleicht auch erst morgen.", sagte Jo. Harry guckte sie schräg an. Er machte sich nun auf den Weg zu Draco, während Jo sich die Besen nahm und mit ihm zum Besenschrank im Umkleideraum der Gryffindors ging. „Hey, spionierst du uns aus."Harry schlich sich von hinten an. „Nein, ich doch nicht, aber ich muss sagen, du hast eine gute Mannschaft zusammen gestellt. Bei dem Torwart solltest du wirklich mal gucken, ob du etwas für ihn tun kannst, den schießt doch jeder ab.", sagte Draco, ohne nach hinten zu Harry zu schauen. „Ich kann ihn nicht rausschmeißen, wenn du das meinst. Er ist mein bester Freund, ich bekomme es nicht übers Herz." Er setzte sich nun neben Draco und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Draco legte dabei sein Arm um Harrys Schulter. „Toller bester Freund, der noch nicht mal merkt, dass du etwas von mir wolltest. Jo hat mir erzählt, dass Hermine ihr gesagt, hat das fast alle es schon bemerkt hatten, außer Ron. Ich denke ein bester Freund würde es merken."„Ich glaube eher, er wollte es nicht wahr haben. Trotzdem werde ich ihn nicht raus nehmen, weil wir auch keinen besseren haben. Lass uns das Thema wechseln. Ich habe jetzt keine Lust über Quidditch zu reden."„Ich auch nicht. Ich habe aber darauf Lust."Er beugte sich zu Harry runter und küsste ihn zärtlich. 


	14. 14 Chapter

blablabla= Gedanken  
  
Chapter 14 Gryffindor vs. Slytherin  
  
„Ok, ich bin dann weg.", sagte Jules. Sie legte ihr Besteck weg und stand auf. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und wollte gerade gehen. „Wohin willst du?", fragte Ron sie. „Ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Nichts was euch angeht." „Wenn das so ist, warum erzählst du es uns dann nicht?"„Ihr werdet es noch früh genug erfahren."Sie ging nun bevor ihr noch weitere Fragen gestellt wurden. Sie ging die Gänge entlang. Es war schon Sonntag und sie hatte nun eine Verabredung mit Lupin wegen ihres Selbstversuches. Jo ging einfach durch die offene Tür des Verteidigungsraumes. Lupin schien noch nicht da zu sein, so setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl in der ersten Reihe. Ob ich wohl das richtige tue? Hoffentlich schaffe ich es. Ich muss es machen!!"Sie fing an mit dem Stuhl zu kippeln und fiel damit um. „Mist", schrei sie. Sie versuchte aufzustehen. Da hörte sie eine Stimme über sie. „Warte ich helfe dir."Sie schaute nach oben, es war Lupin, der anbot ihr zu helfen. „Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass du schon da bist", sagte er. Er reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie hoch. „Ich habe dich nicht gesehen, deswegen habe ich mich hier hingesetzt."„Ich war in meinem Büro und habe dich nicht gehört." Jo nahm jetzt seine Hand und er zog sie hoch. Sie standen sich nun gegenüber und es waren da diese Schweigesekunden. „Sollen wir anfangen?", fragte er. Jo nickte ein bisschen unsicher, aber von außen war sie stark. „bist du dir immer noch sicher?"„hör auf mich das immer zu fragen, bald bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher.", sagte sie genervt. „Das heißt doch, dass du dir doch unsicher bist.", sagte er triumphierend. „Ok, Ok, ich gebe es ja zu. Aber ich schaffe es. Lass uns jetzt bitte anfangen."„Dann mal los! Stell dich da hin!", er zeigte auf einen Meter hinter ihr. Er ging ebenfalls einen Meter zurück. „Bist du bereit? Ich fange erst einmal langsam an.", sagte er ruhig bleibend zu klingen. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Ok, fang an!"Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Jo und sagte: „Stupor"Jo verzog kurz das Gesicht, aber sonst passierte nichts. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. „Ja ist es. Aber er war auch nicht richtig gewollt, stimmt's?"„Ja es war nicht richtig gewollt. Aber ich habe Angst dich zu verletzen. Es geht einfach nicht. Tut mir Leid."„Ist schon gut, lass und lieber nicht weitermachen. Ich werde schon eine andere Möglichkeit finden."„Was meinst du mit anderer Möglichkeit?", fragte er. „Ich weiß noch nicht so genau, ich muss nur jemanden dazu kriegen mich anzugreifen." „lass sich bloß nicht erwischen!", ermahnte Lupin sie, „Ich werde dich nicht raus hauen."Sie schaute ihn schräg an. „Du brauchst mich nicht so anzuschauen. Ich falle schon seit meiner eigenen Schulzeit nicht mehr darauf ein. Wenn du es unbedingt auf diesen Weg lernen möchtest, wirst du es auch selber ausbaden müssen."„Ist ja schon gut. Ich werde aufpassen. Ich verlange auch nicht wirklich von dir dass du mich raushaust. Weißt du was? Ich gehe am besten ich muss mich noch fürs Training fertig machen und ich sollte nach langen mal wieder irgendwelche Hausaufgaben machen.", sagte sie großspurig. Als Lupin kein Einwand zeigte, ging sie aus der Tür auf den Flur. Nach ein paar Metern. Lehnte sie sich an eine Wand und rutschte an ihr mit dem Rücken an der Wand herunter. Sie legte nun ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme, die sie auf ihren Knien verkreuzt hatte. Ich hätte es mir doch denken können, dass er mich nicht verletzen würde, dafür ist er viel zu gut und hat auch viel zu viel Angst. Und das nennt sich Werwolf? Ich habe keine Lust Hausaufgaben zu machen und ich könnte mich auch gar nicht darauf konzentrieren. Auch wenn es für Zaubertränke war, ich will mich einfach nur noch bis zum Training ins Bett legen.   
  
Ein paar Stunden später fiel sie erschöpft ins Bett. Harry hatte sie wirklich fertig gemacht, er meinte die ganze Zeit etwas von „nicht schlappmachen, Sonntag ist schon das erste Spiel gegen Slytherin!"Das war sein Motto das ganze Training über. Sie schlief ein ohne ihre Klamotten zu wechseln. Jo bemerkte noch nicht einmal, wie die anderen Mädchen herein kamen.  
  
Es war mittlerweile Mittwoch geworden. Harry stand mit Jo im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wie schaffst du es jedes Mal Nachsitzen zu bekommen. Gerade heute, das letzte Training vor dem wichtigsten Spiel. Man könnte ja denken du würdest dich heute zusammen reißen, aber nein was machst du? Du handelst dir heute zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche Nachsitzen ein wegen nicht gemachter Hausaufgaben. Wann kapierst du es endlich die Hausaufgaben zu machen?"Jo schaute ihn ein bisschen gelangweilt an. Sie hatte schon mit einem kleinen Wutausbruch gerechnet, man konnte es ihm ja auch nicht verübeln. „Guck nicht so! Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe. Wenn ich noch jemanden hätte, den ich jetzt noch kurz vorher ersetzen könnte, würde ich es machen. Das ist dir doch klar?"Jo stand nun einen Harry gegenüber, deren Stimme eine bedrohlichen Ton angenommen hatte und der sich nun mit Eingestützten Armen vor ihr stand und versuchte damit größer zu wirken. Über Jos Gesicht huschte erst ein leichtes Grinsen und dann fing sie laut an zu lachen. „was ist? Also ich finde es wirklich nicht lustig?", sagte der Gryffindor wütend. „Du solltest dich wirklich mal im Spiegel anschauen. Du siehst wirklich zum schießen aus. Dabei bemerk ich dass ich gerade in jedem Satz „wirklich"gesagt habe."Sie konnte sich nun nicht mehr vor lachen halten. Harry ließ sich das alles durch den Kopf gehen und man konnte sehen, wie er an sich hinunter schaute und dann fing er auch an zu lachen, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie bescheuert er aussah. „Aber ich verspreche dir, ich versuche noch zu kommen solange mich McGonagall nicht zu lange aufhält.", versuchte sie zu sagen.  
  
Etwas später beim Training. Sie waren schon ganz im trainieren vertieft, als Harry auf einmal eine Gruppe von Schülern entdeckte, die hier nichts zu suchen hatten. Harry beschloss hinunter zu fliegen. Als er näher kam sah er die Slytherins. Seine Wut stieg wieder. Wie könne die es wagen, wir haben noch eine Stunde Training. Draco ich bringe dich um. Du weißt es genau. Ich raste gleich aus. Beruhig dich Harry, ein Wutausbruch hilft hier gar nichts. Atme einfach einmal tief durch. „Was wird das Draco? Wir haben hier noch eine Stunde Training zu deiner Information.", sagte er gereizt. „Ich wollte eigentlich auch nur trainieren, wir haben ja Sonntag unsere Trainingsstunde auch nicht.", sagte Draco im Gegensatz ruhig. „Ihr habt doch morgen noch Training. Das wäre auch ungerecht, das ihr mehrmals Training hättet, als wir."„Wir haben eine Erlaubnis von Prof. Snape. Weil nämlich für morgen Regen angekündigt wurde und da wollten wir nicht trainieren, Du verstehst es doch, oder?"Währendessen waren die anderen Gryffindors auch gelandet. Sie sahen wie Harrys Wut sich immer mehr steigerte. Seine Augen veränderten ihre Farbe und er schrie nun Draco an: „Hast du sie noch alle. Ob ich etwas dagegen habe? Natürlich habe ich etwas dagegen. Nur wegen dem scheiß Regen, das Training verschieben, das sieht euch ähnlich. Ihr seid solche Weicheier! Euer bekloppter und durchgedrehter Snape ist auch nicht besser, er versucht doch nur alles, dass sein haus gewinnt. Es geht doch gar nicht um den Regen, ich habe sowieso noch nichts von Regen gehört, es geht doch nur darum uns aus dem Konzept zu bringen, so dass wir am Sonntag verlieren. Darauf könnt ihr lange warten, wir werden diese Stunde noch ausnutzen, danach könnt ihr von mir aus gerne trainieren, aber diese Stunde will ich noch und solange ihr mich noch weiter nervt, so länger wird die Stunde."Das war ein Machtwort, alle schauten ihn verstört an, außer Draco und Ron. Sie wussten, dass es ernst war. „Scheiße Ron, wie beruhigt ihn Jo immer, wie schafft sie es immer."In Dracos Stimme war eindeutig Panik zu verspüren. „Ich weiß es nicht ich glaube sie schüttelt ihn oder haut ihm eine runter. Keine Ahnung!", Ron klang genau so. „Was ist denn hier los?"rief eine bekannte Stimme. Harry bemerkte gar nicht, was um ihn passierte. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche und deutete ihn auf die Gruppe von Slytherins. „Jo, schnell. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, er dreht mal wieder durch."Jo erfasste schnell die Situation. Sie rannte los und schmiss sich gegen Harry so dass er umfiel. „Was soll das? Wir sind hier nicht beim American Football."Sie schaute ihn komisch an und versucht ihn zu beruhigen, indem sie ihn schüttelte, aber es reicht nicht somit, gab Jo ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Au, was zum Teufel", er wurde langsam wieder er selbst, was er auch sehr langsam realisierte, „Oh, Shit. Was mache ich für einen Scheiß. Danke Jo. Du hast eine ganz schöne Schlaghand. Wo hast du das gelernt?"„Ist doch jetzt egal, ich glaube du solltest dich bei jemanden entschuldigen.", sagte Jo während wie sie wieder aufstand. „Ich weiß, hilfst du mir mal bitte?", fragte Harry und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Klar"Jo half ihm auf. Die Beiden gingen nun zu der Gruppe, die immer noch spannend zuguckend, auf die Beiden wartete. „Draco, könnte ich dich wohl einen Moment sprechen?", fragte Harry den Slytherin. Er nickte und folgte ihn ein paar Meter entfernt von der Gruppe. „Es tut mir furchtbar Leid was ich vorhin getan oder gemacht habe. Ich wollte es nicht. Ehrlich ich" „schh", flüsterte Draco und legte seine Finger auf Harrys Mund „ich weiß, das du es nicht wolltest."Sie küssten sich. Währendessen bei den Quidditchteams versuchte Jo, die Rolle des Vizekapitäns zu übernehmen. „Versteht doch wir wollen hier noch eine Stunde trainieren, dann könnt ihr es danach doch auch noch machen. Und Nott nimm deinen Zauberstab runter oder willst du mir etwas antun? Gegen Mich hast du sowieso keine Chance."Sie hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als Nott auch schon „Stupor"rief. Jo war glücklicherweise auf diesen Angriff vorbereitet, dass sie sich dachte, dass er sie angreifen würde. Deswegen konnte ihr der Fluch auch nichts anhaben. „Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?", fragte Zabini. „Meinst du dieser kleine fluch kann mir etwas anhaben, soll ich dir mal zeigen, wie ein richtiger Stupefy geht?"ohne auf einen antwort zu warten rief sie „Stupor". Nott konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. „das bekommst du zurück. Impedimenta!", mischte sich Zabini. Sofort bekam er die Antwort auf den Fluch „So geht ein richtiges Impedimenta!"Damit war auch Zabini aus Gefecht gesetzt. „Noch irgendjemand irgendwelche Fragen? Dann halt nicht. Finite Incantatem"so beendete sie die Flüche. Ohne noch irgendetwas zu sagen zogen die Slytherins ab. „Dann hätten wir das erledigt. Jetzt ab auf die Besen, es wird sofort weiter trainiert.", befahl sie. Mit einem kleinen Widerstand, da sie es selber nicht fassen konnten, was gerade passiert war, konnte Jo sie doch noch überreden weiter zu trainieren.  
  
„Mein Name ist Wayne Jordan, ich begrüße euch herzlich zu einem heißen Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Harry Potter der neue Kapitän musste viele Positionen ersetzen. Bei Slytherin hat es auch einige Wechsel gegeben. Hier ist der neue Kapitän Draco Malfoy.", während Wayne sprach, herrschte auf den Tribünen des Quidditchfeldes ein Reges treiben, alle wollten das erste Spiel der neuen Saison sehen. „Hier sind die Mannschaften. Bei Slytherin spielen Bulstrode, Nott, Zabini, Baddock, Pritchard, Bletchley und Malfoy."Die Spieler von Slytherin flogen auf ihren Besen aufs Feld. „Und hier kommt die Mannschaft aus Gryffindor!", Höllenlärm kam nun von den Rängen, „Potter, Weasley, McDonald, Creevey, Creevey, noch mal Weasley und zum Schluss uns er super Sucher Potter." Die Gryffindors erhoben sich nun auch in die Luft. „Kapitäne gebt euch die Hände. Ich möchte ein faires und schönes Spiel", befahl Madam Hooch. Harry und Draco gaben sich die Hände mit einem Lächeln. „Auf mein Zeichen eins...zwei...drei."Sie blies in ihre Pfeife. Und die Bälle wurden losgelassen. „Es geht los. Potter hat den Quaffel. Sie ist vorbei an Zabini und an Nott, Achtung Jo!"Jo entwich gerade noch mal einem Klatscher, der von Baddock kam. Dennis erkannte es sofort und schleuderte ihn zurück. Jo hatte zu Ginny gespielt, damit sie an Bulstrode vorbei kam. „Und Ginny Weasley wirft zurück zu Jo Potter. Und sie wirft aufs Tor und trifft. Toooor für Gryffindor. 10 zu 0. Jo das war mal wieder eine außerordentliche Leistung! Gryffindor weiter so, zeigt den Loosern mal was ein Gewinnerteam ist"„Mr. Jordan, dürfte ich sie bitten nicht so parteiisch zu sein.", unterbrach ihn McGonagall. „Aber natürlich dürfen sie es. Und Gryffindor wieder im Ballbesitz, Natalie McDonald wirft zu Ginny und sie wieder zurück, ein super Doppelpass, habt ihr irgendwelche Probleme, Slytherin?" „Jordan!"„Und Weasley wirft und Noch ein Tor für Gryffindor."Das Spiel ging so weiter. Es stand 90 zu 30, als Harry zum ersten Mal den Schnatz am Ende des Feldes entdeckte, am Tor der Gryffindors. Er legte sich flach auf den Besen und schoss los. Draco bemerkte es und flog hinterher, aber Harrys Besen war zu schnell und somit kam er nicht mehr dran. Harry hatte somit den Schnatz ohne Probleme gefangen. „Das gibt es ja gar nicht. Potter hat den Schnatz. Gryffindor gewinnt absolut verdient. Das Spiel ist zu Ende." Harry landete und neben ihm tat es Draco gleich. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr habt es wirklich verdient, wir waren wirklich zu schlecht."„Danke, ihr müsst etwas an eurer Verteidigung und am Angriff tun, aber mit Klatschern könnt ihr umgehen, ich dachte manchmal, gleich muss noch einer von unseren Spielerinnen in den Krankenflügel. Aber ihr hättet nicht verlieren müssen, wenn du nicht geschlafen hättest und den Schnatz eher bemerkt hättest." „Aber ich habe nicht geschlafen, ich habe mir einfach nur deinen süßen Hintern angeguckt."„ach halt's Maul Malfoy"Bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, kam auch schon eine Horde von Gryffindors die Harry in die Lüfte hoben. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wurde noch lange gefeiert, erst nachdem McGonagall ihnen alle Verbot für Hogsmeade geben wollte, war dann endlich Schluss. 


	15. 15 Chapter

Chapter 15 Das Duell der Geschwister  
  
Nun war es fast Ende des Schuljahres, Harry hatte öfter ein paar seiner Anfälle, es fing an das er Schüler anmachte, weil sie ihm im Weg standen oder Lehrer, weil sie zu viele Hausaufgaben aufgaben. Die Beiden anderen Spiele hatten sie auch noch gewonnen, somit hatten sie zumindest den Quidditchpokal sicher, was man von dem Hauspokal nicht sagen konnte. Es war eine Woche vor den Ferien, sie hatten gerade die Versetzungen geschafft. Sie gingen gerade in die große Halle zum Mittagsessen, als Colin und Dennis Creevey ankamen: „Harry, Jo. Können wir euch bitte fotografieren, wir brauchen ein Foto von jeden von euch und dann noch zusammen. Wir wollen nämlich ein Fotoalbum machen von denen die ihr- wisst- schon wen getötet haben."„Das werdet ihr bestimmt nicht kriegen. Merkt ihr denn überhaupt nicht, dass ihr damit mit wer weiß wie auf die Nerven geht. Ich hätte euch schon längst erledigen sollen, ihr dämlichen Schlammblüter."Jo hatte es geahnt, dass es mal wieder Zeit für einen Ausbruch war. „Harry beruhig dich. Lass sie doch einfach in Ruhe. Tut mir Leid Jungs ich glaube es ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."„Ach jetzt entscheidet meine Schwester auch noch über mich. Das wird ja immer besser."„Ach halt die Klappe. Was ist? Was willst du jetzt mit mir machen? Willst du mich angreifen?", sagte Jo richtig auffordernd. „Ich muss sagen du hast gute Ideen. Wie wäre es mit einem Duell hier und jetzt. Oder musst du dich noch seelisch darauf vorbereiten?"„Keine Angst. Ich mache dich auch so fertig. Dafür brauche ich mich jetzt nicht mehr vorbereiten."„Na dann zeig mal was du kannst!"Sie stellten sich gegenüber und mehrere Schüler gesellten sich in einem Kreis drum herum. „Rictusempra!", schrie Jo. Aber sie wusste genau, dass es nichts bringen würde. So wie sie es vermutet hatte. Geschah nichts. „Das war alles. Das ich nicht lache. Impedimenta!"Der Fluch traf sie voll, aber sie blieb standhaft. „Denkst du wirklich damit machst du MICH fertig. Da kann ich auch nur lachen. Stupefy."„Vergiss es doch du kannst mich nicht besiegen. Crucio."Zu Harrys erstaunen, tat ihr dieser Fluch auch nichts. „Tja du hättest mir nicht von diesem geheimnisvollem Buch erzählen sollen. Crucio!"Diesmal war Harry abgelenkt, da Remus in die Halle trat und damit mehrere Schüler versuchten ihn aufzuhalten. Damit traf er ihn hart. Er konnte ihn trotzdem noch ein bisschen abwehren und damit konnte er stehen bleiben, musste sich trotzdem noch ein bisschen vor schmerzen krümmen. „Das wirst du zurück kriegen, du Schlampe. Avad-."„Harry nein, tu es nicht"Lupin hatte sich durch die Menge gewühlt und hatte sofort geschaltet und konnte Harry davor abhalten seine Schwester zu töten. „Accio Zauberstäbe!"rief er und die Beiden Zauberstäbe flogen in die Hände von Lupin, aber er hatte nicht mit Jo gerechnet. Noch bevor die Zauberstäbe in den Händen gelandet waren, änderten sie die Richtung in Jos Hände. „Na, Harry was sagst du jetzt. Wirst du jetzt wieder eifersüchtig, dass ich mehr von unserem Vater habe und sonst auch mehr von unserer Familie als du? Ich denke jetzt bist du dran. Wie wäre es ein Kampf ohne Zauberstäbe und nur mit Körperkraft?", kam es von Jo arrogant „Von mir aus. Aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Du weißt ja das Jungen bekanntlich stärker sind?"„Ach ich erinnere mich an viele Jungen, die schon mit einer gebrochenen Nase oder mit kaputten Weichteilen ins Krankenhaus mussten, da willst du wahrscheinlich nicht landen, oder? Ach das brauchst du ja gar nicht, wir haben ja den Krankenflügel gleich hier in der Schule, da hast du es ja nicht weit."„Ach sei ruhig, lass uns lieber anfangen."„Nichts lieber als das."Und schon schlug Harry Richtung Jos Kopf verfehlte ihn aber, da sich Jo bückte. Nun schlug Jo mit voller Wucht und traf Harry voll ins Gesicht, so dass seine Nase blutete. Er fiel auf den Boden. „Ich denke das reicht nun wirklich. Jo gib mir die Zauberstäbe augenblicklich. Ich würde sagen 50 Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht. Los aufstehen und ab zum Schulleiter."  
  
Als die drei in Dumbledores Büro hinein traten, fragte er was den los sei. „Ich denke, dass sollten die zwei dir erklären!", sagte Lupin noch sauer. „Soll ich oder bist du wieder normal?", fragte Jo Harry. „Ich bin wieder normal, aber erzähl du lieber. Ich muss erst selber realisieren. Ich kann nur sagen, es tut mir so was von Leid."„Ok, also es fing damit an, als wir in die große Halle kamen, um zu Essen..."Als Jo endete sagte Lupin. „Ich habe den Beiden jeweils 50 Punkte abgezogen. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht, ich dachte ich sollte die Beiden vor den Todessern schützten, dass sie nicht getötet werden und was machen die Beiden? Sie wollen sich gegenseitig umbringen."„Beruhig dich Remus. Harry hat eine Entschuldigung, er sollte sich aber trotzdem versuchen sich zusammen zu reißen. Josey hätte sich nie darauf einlassen sollen oder sich provozieren lassen. Sie hatte sehr viel Glück, dass sie sich darauf vorbereitet hat. Sonst hätte sie wirklich den heutigen Tag nicht überlebt.", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich denke ihr werdet diese Woche nur zum Unterricht gehen und zum Essen. Die restliche Zeit werdet ihr nicht auf den Gängen zu sehen sein. Wenn ihr etwas aus der Bibliothek braucht, werdet ihr andere Schüler fragen müssen. Ich denke ihr habt es verstanden. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Und Harry versuche dich zu beherrschen, ich will vor den Ferien keine Toten mehr."Dumbledore schien nun auch wütend zu wirken. Sie verschwanden besser schnell um nicht noch mehr Ärger zu bekommen. Danach ließen sie sich erschöpft vor den Kamin fallen. „Ey Jo, es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich hätte dich umgebracht. Ich kann mich einfach nicht mehr kontrollieren." „Ist schon gut ich weiß es ja. Du musst einfach versuchen jede Art von Stress und Ärger zu entgehen. Nämlich jedes Mal wenn dich etwas nervt oder wenn du unter Stress stehst oder auch wenn dich einer doof von der Seite anmacht, kriegst du einen von deinen Anfällen."„Ich weiß, aber es ist manchmal gar nicht so einfach, ich habe das Gefühl ich ziehe solche Situationen magisch an."Plötzlich ging das Porträtloch auf und es kam Ron herein gestürmt. „Seid ihr verrückt geworden. Euch so zu duellieren, Harry du wolltest sie umbringen."„Halt die Klappe Ron. Sonst drehen seine Nerven gleich wieder durch."„Du unterstützt ihn auch noch, obwohl er dich töten wollte?"„Seine andere Seite wollte es, er war nicht er selbst. Versteh es doch endlich!"„Jedes Mal kommt diese Ausrede. Das geht ein langsam auf die Nerven."Harry krallte sich mit seinen Händen in den Sessel auf dem er saß. Nein, er wird jetzt nicht durchdrehen. Er wird ihn nicht angreifen. Was soll's! „Crucio!", schrie Harry und Ron fing an sich auf den Boden zu wälzen und vor Schmerzen zu schreien, bis Harry den Fluch von ihm nahm. „Das soll dir eine Lehre sein. Deine Freundschaft ist wirklich gekündigt es gibt kein Pardon mehr. Wehe du beleidigst noch einmal meine Schwester oder denkst es nur. Dann wirst du nicht mehr leben, denk daran. Verstanden?", fragte Harry. Ron antwortete nicht. „Crucio!" noch mal feuerte er den Fluch auf Ron, nahm ihn aber diesmal sofort wieder von ihm ab. „Also verstanden?"fragte Harry noch einmal. „Ja, habe ich", wimmerte Ron ängstlich. „Geht doch.", kam es noch von Harry, bevor er in den Schlafsaal verschwand. „Na toll Ron, was habe ich dir gesagt, bevor du kamst, hatte ich ihn endlich wieder im normal Zustand. Zwei an einem Tag, hatte er noch nie. Sag es bloß keinen weiter. Wir haben nämlich jetzt schon Turmarrest. Sonst wird Harry noch von der schule geschmissen. Ok, er ist stark genug, aber dann wird er bestimmt der neue dunkle Lord. Ich denke langsam er hat deine Freundschaft wirklich nicht verdient, wenn du ihn immer so fertig machst. Kein Wunder, dass er sich in Draco verliebt hat, er lässt ihn nämlich jetzt in Frieden und liebt ihn. Und jetzt machst du ihn fertig. Das ist wirklich hart.", machte Jo Ron runter. Ron sah nun ganz verdattert, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Jo ihn in Schutz nimmt und nicht Harry, aber es schien genau das Gegenteil zu passieren. Ron verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er war sich nur sicher, Harrys Freundschaft würde er auch nicht mehr annehmen auch wenn er noch so darum bitten wird. Das ist nu endgültig vorbei. Soll er doch weiter Malfoy ficken. Wenn er ihn ja so liebt, soll Malfoy sich doch mit diesem Verrückten rumschlagen. Er würde es nicht mehr tun. Er hoffte, dass Hermine ihn zu stimmen würde und auf seiner Seite sein würde, aber so langsam war er sich bei nichts mehr sicher. Er versuchte sich auf einen Sessel zu hieven, was unter Schmerzen gelang. Jo war schon längst nach oben verschwunden und versuchte Harry zu beruhigen, es klappte aber erst, als sie ihn wieder ins Gesicht schlug, es war im Moment die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn wieder normal zu bekommen. Am nächsten Morgen vor dem Verteidigungsunterricht: „Hi, mein schatz." Harry begrüßte Draco mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. „Hi Draco."„Hi Jo. Ich habe gehört was gestern los war. Ron hat es heute Morgen, bevor ihr da wart in der ganzen großen Halle rum geschrieen. Komm mal her."Er zog Harry an sich heran und drückte ihn. Harry ließ es über sich ergehen und schloss nun seine Arme auch um Draco. „Könnt ihr das nicht wo anders machen?", kam es von neben ihnen. „Ron, halt deine verdammte scheiß Klappe!", schrie Jo ihn an. „was hast du? Du müsstest doch gerade sauer auf ihn sein. Er hat dir deinen Freund ausgespannt."„Ich bin nicht sauer. Ich habe sie zusammen gebracht. Ich will auch gar nichts mehr von Draco. Ich will etwas von jemand anderen, wenn du es nicht auf den Ball gesehen hast, brauchst du eine Brille oder warst du nur eifersüchtig auf Draco, weil er Harry gekriegt hat?"„Bin ich ganz bestimmt nicht. Du trauerst immer noch diesen Sven hinter her. Du spinnst ja völlig."„Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen. Impedimenta!", Jo schleuderte den Fluch genau auf Ron. Ron erstarrte auf der Stelle. „Das war sehr gut Schwesterherz. Ich denke, er hat noch mal Glück gehabt, dass du schneller warst. Sonst wäre er nicht so harmlos davon gekommen.", meinte Harry. „Ich weiß und so was lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Wenn er mich so anmacht, hat er es auch verdient."„Was ist denn hier los?!"Remus kam nun in den Klassenraum. „Wer war das? Finite!", sagte er und Ron war nun nicht mehr gelähmt. „Das wirst du mir büßen, Potter. Ich bring dich um."„Das schaffst du sowieso nicht, du bist viel zu schwach."„Da muss ich Jo Recht geben. Und ich warne dich noch mal erinnerst du ich noch was ich zu dir gesagt habe? Wenn du sie noch einmal Beleidigst oder nur daran denkst, dann"„Es ist gut Harry, also du warst es Jo oder verstehe ich das falsch?"„Nein, sie verstehen es nicht falsch, er hat Harry und Draco beleidigt und dann auch noch mich. Das kann ich nicht einfach auf mich sitzen lassen."„Mir reicht es mit euch. 30 Punkte Abzug für Jo und noch mal 50 Punkte für dich was du gestern im Gemeinschaftsraum abgezogen hast. Es ist nämlich doch raus gekommen. So und jetzt alle hinsetzten wir fangen an."Sie tauschten noch mal alle wütende Blicke aus. Die nächsten Tage lief es so weiter. Jo und Harry konnten sich immer nur knapp noch beherrschen, sie wussten genau, dass sie nicht zu viel riskieren konnten, da sie sonst noch die letzten Tage riskieren würden. 


	16. 16 chapter

Chapter 16 Die Rückfahrt  
  
Nun war ein turbulentes Schuljahr rum. Die restlichen Schüler stiegen in den Zug ein um wieder nach Hause zu fahren. Harry, Jo und Draco suchten sich ein leeres Abteil, dafür mussten sie erst einmal vier Erstklässler vertreiben, dass kein Problem war, als die nämlich sahen, wer das Abteil haben wollte, verließen sie es schon freiwillig vor angst. „Das ist doch praktisch, wenn man nicht mehr der nette Junge von nebenan ist." Sie hatten sich gerade bequem gemacht, als auch schon Ron und Hermine herein traten. „Ist hier noch was frei?"fragte Hermine. „Wie du siehst nicht. Oder sieht es etwa so aus?", fragte Harry zurück. „Ich denke schon, dass es hier noch frei ist. Zumindest sehe ich hier noch freie Plätze.", sagte Ron. „Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, besorge dir eine Brille. Oder ein bisschen Verstand. Dann würdest du nämlich merken, dass du unerwünscht bist."„Ich muss ihr Recht geben. Hau doch einfach mit deinem Schlammblut wieder ab, Wiesel. Dann muss ich dir nicht noch mal wehtun.", sagte Harry. „Komm lass uns gehen Hermine. Wir brauchen sie nicht mehr.", sagte Ron und verschwand. „Was ist mit dir willst du nicht hinter her rennen, wie sein kleines Hündchen?", sagte Harry arrogant. „Harry, halt mal den Ball flach. Du benimmst dich unausstehlich. Wie kannst du nur ruhig schlafen. Wenn das eure Eltern mitkriegen würden. Und Jo wie kannst du dich nur auf so ein Niveau hinunter lassen. Ich dachte du würdest wenigstens noch vernünftig denken und ihn von solchen Scheiß abhalten."„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an. 1. Unsere Eltern werden es nicht mitkriegen, weil sie Tod sind, wenn du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest 2. Ich bin vernünftig. Ich lasse mich nämlich nicht von irgendwelchen Leuten doof anmachen. Egal ob es meine Freunde waren, oder nicht. 3. Wir haben vereinbart, dass wir für euch nicht mehr Jo oder Harry heißen, sondern ab sofort nur noch Potter bitte und 4. Verschwinde! Iacto!"Hermine wurde aus dem Abteil mit voller Wucht geschleudert. Sie prallte gegen die Wand des Zuges. Sie sah nun ein dass mit ihnen nicht zu reden ist und verschwand jetzt endlich auch. „Jo, meinst du nicht das war ein bisschen übertrieben. Was macht ihr erst, wenn ihr alleine in eurem Haus seid. Remus wird doch voll überfordert sein, wenn er die Ferien mit euch überleben sollte."„Darum hatten wir uns auch etwas überlegt, wo wirst du denn in den Ferien bleiben?", fragte Harry. „Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich werde ich wieder ins Heim zurückkehren." „Falsche Antwort. Du wirst die Ferien bei uns verbringen. Du wirst bei uns wohnen. Wir können nämlich bestimmen, wer bei uns einzieht, da es ja unser Haus ist und noch einen Monat, dann können wir selber über uns entscheiden und das wird gefeiert. Und du wirst dabei sein. Was sagst du dazu?" „Genial. Ist doch klar, dass ich bei euch wohne wenn ihr schon so darum bittet."„Das werden die geilsten Ferien.", freute sich Harry. Sie quatschten die ganze Fahrt über weiter oder überlegten sich was sie in den Ferien machen könnten. Zum Schluss kam dabei daraus, dass sie es einfach auf sich zu kommen lassen wollten. Endlich waren sie in King's Cross und stiegen aus. Sie versuchten die schweren Koffer aus dem Zug und zu einem Gepäckwagen zu schleppen. Sie schafften es mit großer Mühe. „so und wie kommen wir jetzt zu eurem Haus?", fragte Draco. „Gute Frage. Ich denke wir werden laufen müssen. Ich weiß noch ungefähr den Weg, den wir am Anfang des fünften gemacht haben. Als sie auf der anderen Seite der Absperrung heraus kamen. Sahen sie die Dursleys. Alle drei warteten und wollten Harry abholen. „Jo, schau mal. Jetzt siehst du unsere Verwandten."„Hast du ihnen etwas von mir erzählt?", fragte Jo. „Nein habe ich nicht. Wie wäre es wenn wir ihnen einen großen Schock versetzen. Du gehst zu erst hin und erzählst ihnen wer du bist, dann wird es der erste schock sein. Dann komme ich und sage, dass es mir Leid täte, dass ich ihnen nicht Bescheid gesagt hätte, dass du kommst und dann kommt Draco ins Spiel und du willst dich ja nur verabschieden. Zum Schluss eröffnen wir ihnen, dass wir umziehen. Verstanden?"„Ja", sagten die anderen Beiden. Nun ging erst Jo zu den Dursleys, die immer noch auf Harry wartend ungeduldig im Bahnhof standen. „Hallo, du musst mein Onkel Vernon sein, dann müsstest du meine Tante Petunia sein. Das ist dann wohl ganz klar, mein süßer Cousin Dudley?" fragte Jo überfreundlich „Dürfen wir fragen, wer sie sind?"„Wissen sie es nicht hat Harry es ihnen den nicht geschrieben? Ich bin es, Josephine Potter. Ich bin seine Zwillingsschwester. Ah, Harry hast du ihnen nichts von mir erzählt?", fragte Jo den heran eilenden Harry. „Das tut mir ja so was von Leid. Das muss ich wohl ganz vergessen haben. Hast du dich schon vorgestellt. Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, wenn sie auch bei uns wohnt. Sie schläft dann bei mir im Zimmer."„Zwei von dieser Sorte und sie sieht diesem Potter noch ähnlicher. Wer ist das denn?"„Harry, ich wollte mich noch bei euch verabschieden."Erst umarmte Draco Jo und küsste dann Harry. Alle drei Dursleys standen mit offenen Mündern vor den anderen drei. „Das hat gut funktioniert", sagte Harry. Sie lachten sich kaputt. „Ihr seht einfach zu komisch aus. Keine Angst wir werden nicht zu euch ziehen. Wir haben unser eigenes Haus. Wir haben es von unserem Paten bekommen und wir haben einen neuen Vormund, es ist zum einen einer unseren Lehrer und zum anderen war er einer der besten Freunde unseres Vaters. Ich würde sagen, wir werden uns so schnell nicht wieder sehen.", sagte Harry. Harry, Jo und Draco gingen aus dem Bahnhof hinaus in ein Leben ohne die Dursleys. Diese standen dort nicht glaubend was sie gerade gesehen oder gehört haben noch eine ganze Weile da.  
  
ENDE Also das war der erste Teil von dreien. Ich habe mich dafür entschieden. Drei Teile zuschreiben. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ihr ein paar Reviews abgeben würdet. Es müssen nicht nur gute sein, ich bin auch immer offen für Verbesserungsvorschläge. Damit ich es bei nächsten Teil ändern kann. 


End file.
